The Cullen Boys
by topazgirl14
Summary: A fatal car crash leaves Bella alone. Because it was their fault, The Cullen Boys, a famous band take Bella in. What is life among the rich and famous. Especially when it's in secret. What about a secret love? Will anything get in their way? All human.
1. Chapter 1 Crash

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight I just make the characters do what I want

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight I just make the characters do what I want.**

**This story is all human. Bella is slightly OOC with the whole fashion thing in this chapter.**

Chapter 1

Crash

"Hey, Bella! Hurry up! We're going to be late!" called my best friends Jessica and Angela.

I looked at myself in the mirror and was content with my look. I was wearing a turquoise trapeze top and black skinny jeans. Then to finish off the look I was wearing silver 3" pump sling backs. **(A/N: outfit on profile) **3 inches was my limit. Anything higher than that was simply a death wish. My make-up was simple: black mascara swiped onto the lashes, white shadow smeared across the eyelid, and coral lip gloss was shining currently on my lips.

Tonight we were going to a concert. We were going to see the Cullen Boys. The closest that they were playing was in Seattle. It took about 45 minutes to get there from Forks, Washington, my current residence. The concert started at 8:30 and it was now 7:30. And we hadn't eaten yet. I grabbed a sequined black clutch and rushed downstairs.

"Cute outfit," said Jessica.

"Thanks," I said. "I like your outfit, too."

She was wearing a sequined pink tube top and dark washed skinny jeans with black pumps.

"Thanks," she said. "Come on, Angela. We'll stop at McDonald's or something on the way."

We all got into Jessica's car and headed toward Seattle. We stopped through a McDonald's drive through on the way. Eating quickly and then switching drivers so Jessica could eat. When we made it the parking lot was packed. We thought we might miss the concert because of it, but luckily we were able to find a parking. We went into the stadium and showed our tickets.

We had pretty good seats, not in the front row but a little farther up than the middle. The sounds of thousands of screaming girls were deafening. I was almost embarrassed to admit that I was one of them. They then came onto stage.

First to come out was Emmett. He had curly brown hair, dimples and was the cute funny one of the group. He also played the drums. Next to come out was Jasper. He had shaggy blonde hair, and hypnotic blue eyes. He was the cute sensitive one in the group and played guitar. And last to come out was Edward. He was absolutely gorgeous with his dazzling green eyes and naturally messy bronze locks. He was the cutest in my opinion. He was the cute romantic one in the group and was the lead singer and a guitarist. His voice was so smooth, like velvet. It was enchanting.

They took their positions and started up their first song.

_'Cause I got your picture  
I'm coming with you  
Dear Maria, count me in  
There's a story at the bottom of this bottle  
And I'm the pen  
Make it count when I'm the one  
Who's selling you out  
'Cause it feels like stealing hearts  
Calling your name from the crowd  
Whoa..._

_Ha ha…_

_Take a breath, don't it sound so easy  
Never had a doubt  
Now I'm going crazy watching from the floor  
Take a breath and let the rest come easy  
Never settle down  
'Cause the cash flow leaves me always wanting more_

_'Cause I got your picture  
I'm coming with you  
Dear Maria, count me in  
There's a story at the bottom of this bottle  
And I'm the pen  
Make it count when I'm the one  
Who's selling you out  
'Cause it feels like stealing hearts  
Calling your name from the crowd_

_'Cause I got your picture  
I'm coming with you  
Dear Maria, count me in  
There's a story at the bottom of this bottle_

Edward's voice just sounded amazing. I also loved their next song.

_Saying so, so you got it in you?  
Something to say well I don't hear it in any one of your tunes.  
The words you heard usually used.  
You got a hook, there's no book, got no soul just a look.  
_

_And this is me saying words I actually mean.  
I won't compromise this thing just to make it._

_I want to that's a given but,  
I can't imagine it the same way as you.  
Oh you know I'll never do the things they do just to make it.  
Oh, oh._

_Do you even know what you're even saying?  
Or you just saying it cause someone else said it.  
Do you even know what you're even saying?  
Or you just saying it cause someone else said it.  
Do you even know what you're even saying?  
Or you just saying it cause someone else said it.  
Do you even know what you're even saying?  
Or you just saying it._

_I want to that's a given but,  
I can't imagine it the same way as you.  
Oh you know I'll never do the things they do just to make it.  
I want to that's a given but,  
I can't it imagine the same way as you.  
Oh you know I'll never do the things they do just to make it.  
Oh oh whoa._

And their next song.

_Oh friends please excuse me  
I'll put it loosely  
I'm sick and tired of sitting down  
I can't help but see the reasons  
To what I'm reading  
Oh the coffee mornings in this town  
I'm done with ignorance is bliss and for this  
I'm gonna hu, hu, hurry  
And get up, get out  
Make this be for something  
Or else it's all just nothing_

_Break it out  
Get it all out  
And start freakin out  
Just so we can make it out  
Get off your feet and  
Make this count  
Ohhh yea_

_When I started this  
I knew it was not just for this  
Selfish pleasure of my own  
Not for me, but for my oath  
My oath  
My oath_

_Break it out  
Get it all out  
And start freakin out  
Just so we can make it out  
Get off your feet and  
Make this count  
Ohhh yea_

They played tons of songs and then waited just off stage for the encore.

_L__ook ahead to all the plans that we made  
And the dreams that we had  
I'm in a world that tries to take them away  
Oh, but I'm taking them back  
All this time I've just been too blind to understand  
What should matter to me  
My friend, this life we live  
Is not what we have, it's what we believe_

(And) It's not my time  
I'm not going  
There's a fear in me  
It's not showing  
This could be the end of me  
And everything I know  
But, it's not my time  
I'm not going  
There's a fear in me  
Now I know that  
This could be the end of me  
And everything I know  
Oh, I won't go  
I won't go

(solo)

There might be more than you believe  
(There might be more than you believe)  
There might be more than you can see  
But, it's not my time  
I'm not going  
There's a fear in me  
It's not showing  
This could be the end of me  
And everything I know  
But, it's not my time  
I'm not going  
There's a will in me  
Now it's gonna show  
This could be the end of me  
And everything I know, oh  
There might be more than you believe  
(There might be more than you believe)  
There might be more than you can see  
And I won't go  
No I won't go down (yeahh)

This was the last song that they played and everyone knew that it was about Edward and his now rocky relationship with Tanya. His girlfriend who doesn't even deserve him. The reason he was with her had everyone at a loss. She was a world class bitch. And of course she was milking being with Edward at every opportunity. She was enjoying the perks, but there were rumors going around that she was cheating on him. Why she would do that when she had Edward Cullen completely confused me. She had everything and she was risking it. According to the rumors.

Since the concert was at an end Jessica, Angela, and I walked back to Jess's car. We got in and she turned the ignition. It wouldn't start. She tried again and got the same result. She called her parents, but they didn't answer. Angela tried her parents too and the same thing happened. Luckily for me when I called my dad, Charlie, he picked up. We waited for him to come pick us up. We called a tow truck in the mean time.

We were so relieved when he finally got here. We were the only ones let in the parking lot except for a black stretch limo. We got in. I got in front while Jess and Angela took up the back seats. He started driving.

"Thank God, Dad! We thought we were going to be stranded out here. I love you!"

He chuckled. "Yeah, Bells I—," he was cut off by an earsplitting crash. Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion.

The cruiser bent in, molding to the hood of another car. My head was spinning. I couldn't feel anything. My whole body was numb. I couldn't concentrate on anything. My brain wasn't functioning. Everything was too quiet. Or maybe that was just how it sounded to my ears. The only thing that worked was my nose and it was overwhelmed by a horrible, rusty smell. The only thing my mind could identify was that this smell was not good. I couldn't figure out what it was but. . .it was too much thinking. It hurt. Or did everything hurt. I couldn't tell. That was the last thing I knew.

-- -- --

I was extremely comfortable. I felt all fuzzy and warm inside and out. I shifted my body. It felt weird now. Something was on me. I couldn't figure out what it was. It felt odd and foreign. Out of place. I didn't want to concentrate on that. I instead thought about how nice it was when it was quiet. And how lovely it felt wherever I was. But of course once I started relaxing again a noise had to disturb the quiet.

An irksome little beeping vibrated on the air. Disturbing the peace like dropping a rock into a still pool. It continued to grow in volume. Breaking my trance in a way. I felt slightly more awake. I decided to open my eyes. Being eternally grateful that the lights were off. My eyes adjusted quickly. Before me I saw people who couldn't be real or at least in the same room as me.

At the sight of them the memories flooded my head. Realization hit me. I closed my eyes again.

"Crap, I'm dead!"

I could have sworn that I heard a chuckle.

* * *

**Songs are Dear Maria, Count Me In by All Time Low; A Song is Not A Business Plan by The Rocket Summer and Break It Out also by The Rocket Summer; and It's Not My Time by 3 Doors Down.**

**Please Review!! It gets better. Pretty Please!?**


	2. Chapter 2 Monitors

**Ok guys here you go. Sorry about that it's been one long week. Thanks for reviewing you guys are great!**

* * *

_Previously…_

_At the sight of them the memories flooded my head. Realization hit me. I closed my eyes again._

"_Crap, I'm dead!"_

_I could have sworn that I heard a chuckle._

Chapter 2

Monitors

I opened my eyes again to see who would mock a dead person. I saw the Cullen Boys, their girlfriends (all except Tanya), their parents, and a doctor standing at the foot of my bed. They flicked on the lights. I groaned.

"How are you feeling?" the doctor asked.

I became confused by his question. What did it matter? When you're dead isn't your health supposed to—I don't know—be good? Or. . .not matter anymore?

He must have seen the confusion in face and said, "You're not dead."

"Oh," I said lamely. How could I not be dead? Wait, I thought, rethinking events. What happened to the others? Are they alright? I started panicking and the little beeping noise starting beeping faster.

"What's wrong?" the doctor asked concerned.

"What happened to the others? Are they okay? Please tell me they're okay."

I look around at the faces and they all exchanged looks. My stomach began to feel uneasy. Which one? Who wouldn't I be able to see again? My eyes began to burn with pre-tears before they began streaming freely down my face.

"Who?" I managed to choke out.

"I'm sorry, but there was nothing we could do. He was pronounced dead at the scene. From the way the accident was displayed we can say that he died almost instantaneously. I'm truly am sorry for your loss."

I broke down in fresh tears then, not caring who saw me. Sobs ripped from my chest as I through my arms around my knees, my left arm protesting as the IV threatened to come out. But I didn't care my father was dead. Everyone was dead. First my mother and now my father. I had no one left. I was an orphan. How was I going to go to school and support myself at the same time?

"Was he your father?" he asked already knowing the answer.

I nodded my head, unable to speak. I tried to calm down. My sobs quieted and I managed to choke out one more thing, "I have nothing left."

They watched in silence probably wondering if another break down was going to happen. Just then Alice Brandon rushed forward and threw her arms around me and said, "I'm so sorry." Her words were sincere.

"Alice, don't—," started Edward Cullen.

She turned and threw him—what must have been a death glare—and said angrily, "Excuse me? Are you deaf? She just lost the only family she has and now has no where to go. What she needs is a hug. So back off!" She said it with such finality that he stayed silent. "Are you better now?" she asked me soothingly.

I nodded.

"Okay then," she said giving my shoulder one last rub and released me. She stayed seated on my bed.

"You're the first one to wake up and we have you three down as Jane Doe's and your father as a John Doe. So if you could give me your names?" the doctor asked.

"My name is Isabella Swan," I said. "And my friends' names are Angela Weber and Jessica Stanley. Jessica is the one with really curly dark hair and Angela is the one with straight brown hair. And my father's name is—," I nearly started crying again as I thought about my words, "was Charlie Swan."

"Thank you," he said and left the room.

"So . . . Isabella . . .?" started Alice.

"I prefer Bella," I said smiling through my tears. Even though my father died it couldn't erase the fact that extremely famous people were in the same room as me. Let alone comforting me. Or at least one of them was. . .

"Bella," she said slowly, "we feel terrible. This is all our fault. Is there anything we can do? I could take you on a shopping spree if you like?"

I saw the boys roll their eyes.

Emmett Cullen spoke then. "I swear Alice. Only you can think about shopping at a time like this."

I started laughing. I knew I must have looked like a complete moron laughing while I still had tears staining my face. The others laughed lightly as well. Whether at me or with me I wasn't entirely sure.

"I actually don't like shopping all that much. Unless I'm looking for a good book," I said.

I saw Alice give me a strained smile, "I guess that's a start."

"And besides even if I was going to go shopping I wouldn't have a place to put all the clothes."

"What about your closet?" she asked.

"Um, Alice, honey," started Jasper, "I really don't think her closet will be able to accommodate all that clothing." He turned to me. "When Alice says shopping she means shopping as in clearing-out-stores-shopping sprees."

I gulped. Yikes.

The guys chuckled lightly at my reaction.

Then Dr. Carlisle stepped forward. He was Emmett and Edward's father, but also a famous plastic surgeon down in LA. "Uh, Bella. There's still the matter of where you're going to live."

I nodded coming back to reality. I was pretty much homeless considering I didn't make enough at work to pay all of my expenses. Reality was a hard thing to face right now. I felt relief when I had joked around with them. They were nice and caring. Not like many other rock stars who are primadonna's.

"I have a brilliant idea!" exclaimed Alice. "Bella you should so come live with us!"

"That's not a bad idea, Alice," Dr. Carlisle. "We have plenty of space, if you would like to, Bella?"

"This is going to be fun!" said Emmett.

I was completely speechless. The Cullen Boys, etc. wanted _me_ to live with _them_. I had to be dead or least dreaming.

"Are you sure I'm not dead? Or at least dreaming? This is all too surreal."

They all chuckled.

"Yes, I assure you that you are not dead or dreaming," said Carlisle.

"Well?" said Alice impatiently. "What do you say?"

I thought it through very quickly. One: I had no way to support myself and finish school. Two: I would be able to finish school and be supported. Three: It's the Cullen Boys, etc.

_It's an all go, captain!_ my brain told me.

"Okay."

She erupted in giggles and hugged me. The loud noise made me cringe because noises were starting to get louder and harsher. And everything was becoming sore. Something I hadn't realized until she hugged me. I winced.

She pulled back, "What's wrong?"

I leaned back and softly lay on the pillows. "Everything is hurting again."

"Oh. . .uh, Carlisle?"

He came and pressed the nurse's button. A nurse rushed in and Carlisle told her what was wrong. She went out and came back with something in her hands. I hoped silently that it would take the pain away. She injected it into my IV and left.

Everything started getting dimmer. My vision, hearing, and the pain, too. Was this supposed to happen?

Everything didn't really matter anymore. I felt warm and fuzzy again. I liked it. It was comforting and very comfortable. My eyes drooped.

"Wow that was fast."

That was the last thing I heard.

-- -- --

I was very comfortable. I opened my eyes, the lights were off, and then it dawned on me. It was a dream! I groaned internally. Or worse. . .

"Crap! I knew I was dead!"

I heard a chuckle and nearly fell out of the bed.

"Be careful!" warned a velvet voice. I was face to face with Edward Cullen who helped me upright. It sent a shock through me. His touch was feathery soft and delicate. When he let go my skin felt cold, missing his touch. "Are you alright?"

I was actually surprised to see him. Considering he was all "Alice don't" earlier, but I was kind of touched. It was really very sweet.

The heart monitor went crazy. Oh my God, I groaned internally. How embarrassing! I blushed mad crazy while he leaned away chuckling.

"Yes," I said blushing hard. "You just startled me that's all."

"Sorry," he apologized the humor not yet leaving his voice.

"Where are the others?" I asked extremely curious as to why the others were not here and to distract him from my humiliation. He had barely spoken to me at all before.

"Visiting hours are over."

"Oh . . . then how are you here?"

"I have my ways, Bella."

The way he said my name made me feel lighter than a feather. I absolutely loved it. He knew too. The traitor of a heart monitor betrayed me once again. I would have to once again divert his attention.

"So," I started cutting his chuckling time short, "I'm surprised Alice isn't here."

"They wouldn't let her in," he said while his eyes glinted with dark humor.

"Why?"

"They told her that she was too hyper and would therefore excite you too much. Too much excitement is not good for your healing process. But according to your heart monitor I'm not helping you heal any better am I?"

I blushed. Despite everything that had happened I felt good right now. Positively happy. Edward was really nice and caring. And the way the moonlight lit his face was not helping either. He looked positively delicious. I could just eat him up. _But that, my children, is called cannibalism, _I quoted in my mind.

"You're not _not_ helping it," I offered.

He chuckled. "I suppose so."

He smiled at me. A dazzling smile. It made the blush on my cheeks linger—I was going to strangle that monitor. I was sure there that the annoyance was etched on my face. And he shook with silent laughter as he took in my face, the monitor, and my muttering of "traitor."

He would have to stop this. Unless he wanted my heart to combust and we weren't even doing anything! There was something about him that made me feel comforted and safe. He made me feel good. Happy. I wasn't even sure if that covered it. The moment seemed to stretch for forever. I didn't mind. His eyes were locked with mine and they burned with something. I didn't have any ideas—and if I did I quickly dismissed them because my speculations couldn't possibly be true. No matter how much I wished differently.

I hadn't realized how much space we seemed to have closed between us until I could practically smell his breath on my face. His sweet, cool breath. It made mouth practically water.

Then of course the door opened and we jumped back. The light flicked on—burning my eyes. I looked down for a moment—both of us looking sheepish. I just assumed he looked it considering the circumstances and because I was looking anywhere but him. The doctor came in and said:

"Are you alright? Your heart monitor has been registering great activity."

His evaluation made my face turn crimson. The doctor noticed Edward sitting next to my bed and obviously put two and two together. He was clearly amused and did a poor job of hiding it. "Just call a nurse if you're having any discomfort." He then left.

Edward then stood up. He stretched and looking down he said, "Well I better get going." He continued muttering incoherent things his cheeks tinged with pink and left the room. I watched him go and silently wished that he hadn't.

* * *

**EPOV**

I walked out the door, wanting nothing more than to turn back around. But I had to leave. I couldn't believe what almost happened. And I kept grinning like an idiot. What about Tanya? Even though everyone is saying that she doing the same thing. But I hadn't done anything yet, had I? Yet. I guess that was the key word.

I stopped before going back into the waiting room. Everyone was going to notice the grin. And that would not be helpful.

There was just something about her. The way she regarded me was. . .different. Any other person would have screamed at the top of their lungs and maybe tackled me. She just regarded me as a person. Not a celebrity, but a regular person. The way I should be regarded. I was just like everyone else. Except for the fact that everyone knew me. But she didn't even take that into account as she talked to me. She didn't ask me about the perks and supposed glamorous lifestyle that was to come by living us. She didn't ask about the money, the status, or the paparazzi. She seemed more real than that. And she treated _me_ as a real person. Not a celebrity, but an actual person. Someone to talk to just to talk to them. Not for the perks, but for the actual conversation. Nobody treated me like that except for my family, Alice, and Rosalie. Not even Tanya treated me like that. But I didn't want to think about her right now.

I composed my face the best way that I could and walked in to the waiting room. Alice came bounding up to me.

"How is she?"

"She's fine. I just thought I would wait out here."

"Why are you grinning?" she asked.

"I—I don't know what you're rambling about, but I need a coffee. So if you would excuse me."

"Please, Edward. Do you think that I'm stupid?"

I stayed teasingly silent.

She smacked my arm before continuing, but with a suppressed smile on her face. Then she grinned triumphantly. "You like her." She stated it simply.

"I do not," I stated, but even I could tell how false my voice sounded.

"You cannot lie to Alice. She knows all. But don't worry; I have a feeling that everything will work out."

I felt sort of relieved at her words. Alice just had a certain perception that was different from everyone else's. She took in things from every angle and had a knack of figuring out the outcome. Whether she just had lucky guesses or if it was something else I didn't know, but. . . Her words made me feel hope.

"I'm going to go get some coffee," I muttered and turned the corner just beyond my family's seats.

**You guys know what do. Review, review, review. . . Pretty please, with Edward on top? **


	3. Chapter 3 Eavesdropping

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Unfortunately. :(**

**I worked quickly just for you faithful readers. I hope I don't dissapoint you.**

* * *

_Previously. . ._

_Then she grinned triumphantly. "You like her." She stated it simply._

"_I do not," I stated, but even I could tell how false my voice sounded._

"_You cannot lie to Alice. She knows all. But don't worry; I have a feeling that everything will work out."_

_I felt sort of relieved at her words. Alice just had a certain perception that was different from everyone else's. She took in things from every angle and had a knack of figuring out the outcome. Whether she just had lucky guesses or if it was something else I didn't know, but. . . Her words made me feel hope._

"_I'm going to go get some coffee," I muttered and turned the corner just beyond my_ _family's seats._

Chapter 3

Eavesdropping

**EPOV**

I stopped as soon as I was certain that I was out of sight. I heard muted thuds as Alice walked across the carpet to the rest of the group. I stopped because I knew she was going to talk about me and discuss her "ideas."

"You'll never guess what I know," she taunted them.

"What?" said Rosalie. She was always excited about gossip.

"No, you have to guess."

"So help me, pixie," was her reply.

"Fine," muttered Alice.

"It's about Edward isn't it?" I heard Jasper ask.

"How did you know?" asked Alice.

"I don't know about you, but I could practically feel the mixed emotions coming off of him," was his reply. "Something happened. I can tell."

"Was that the reason he was grinning like an idiot?" questioned Emmett.

Did they really notice all of that? I, apparently, couldn't have been less obvious. Did she notice? I shouldn't even be thinking about that, I scolded myself. I had a girlfriend.

"Good," said Rosalie. They must have thrown her confused looks because she continued. "He needs someone better than Tanya. I hate her."

"Rosalie," Esme scolded.

Alice laughed and Emmett snorted. "Way to be blunt, Rose," he said.

"Well I'm sorry," she said, not at all sounding repentant. "But would you rather have me lie? She's a two-faced, cheating who—_person_," she said the word grudgingly, "and doesn't deserve Edward."

I was enraged at her words. How could she say that? She had no proof. Nobody did! They were not facts, they were accusations. My anger quickly burned out. Their accusations were ones that I was not ready to and knew I couldn't deny or agree upon because I didn't want to put my mind through that stress.

"She's not that bad," Alice came to her defense. Rosalie must have given her a questioning look or a glare. "Maybe she is, but. . . ."

"But nothing. Bella seems really nice and is a lot prettier than Tanya. Besides I've never seen that goofy grin that Edward had on when he walked by."

Was she right? Was I—? No. I couldn't. Not while I was committed to someone else. Was she really not as committed to me? I wouldn't let my mind wander there.

"Rosalie is so right," agreed Emmett. "Edward definitely has got the hots for Bella!"

"Even if he doesn't realize or admit to it," said Jasper.

"The only question now is whether Bella feels the same way," came Rosalie's voice.

"This is where I come in," stated Alice. I didn't even have to look at her to see the mischievous grin plastered on her face.

* * *

**BPOV**

At this moment I absolutely hated doctors. Not to mention heart monitors. Not only do they betray your feelings, but they had to go tattle on you too. Grrrr, I thought. I lay silently on the bed, unmoving replaying what had just happened in my mind. Was he—were we—!? My thoughts stopped there, unable to go any further. Nothing was going to happen. I knew that. Didn't I?

I knew in my gut that wasn't the case. Something was there. I wasn't sure what it was, but it felt right. I sighed, sinking farther into the mountain of pillows behind my head. _We_ felt right. It wasn't just because he was famous or inhumanly gorgeous. He was kind, sweet, and caring. Even if he was a little too observant. Of course it _is_ hard to ignore a heart monitor when it's beeping loudly. But that didn't matter. Only he mattered. But he was taken by _Tanya_, I thought sourly. How I _loathed_ Tanya right now. In my mind I dragged the word out.

Living with them was going to be more difficult than I thought.

The door opened then and in came Alice. I was surprised, too. She walked in quietly and shut the door lightly. I thought too soon.

As soon as the door was shut she sprung into action. The sudden hairpin made me jump.

"Alice wh—?" Her hand covered my mouth and cut me short.

"Bella, Edward was just in here right?" I nodded, that was all I could do with her hand on my mouth. "Yes, so what happened?"

"What?" I tried to say, but her hand muffled the noise. She removed it. "What!?"

"What happened?" she repeated.

"Nothing," I said. It was true, nothing had happened. Something _might_ have happened, but that was not her question.

"Something happened," she said. "Otherwise you and Edward wouldn't be so reluctant to talk to me. Honestly I'm a bit hurt."

"Aww, Alice. Nothing had happened. . ." She stared at me in disbelief. ". . .yet."

She smiled triumphantly. "Let me rephrase that. What almost happened?"

I stared at her. "What?" she said. "I'm not stupid or blind. You're hooked up to a heart monitor and let's face it; it's going to work as a lie detector."

She had me backed into a corner and she knew it too.

"I woke up and I saw him and I jumped. He caught me and well we were just talking. And he said that they wouldn't let you in because you were too hyper. Why did they let you in now?" I asked innocently.

"Nice try. And to answer your question I am very persuasive. Now continue."

"Fine," I groaned. "So we were just talking, occasionally getting interrupted by the stupid monitor over there. But that's irrelevant." Even though it really wasn't. She knew it and just smirked. "And then," I edited, "the doctor came in and. . ." _Beep, beep, beep. . ._ "Stupid monitor," I muttered under my breath.

She smirked. "What did you leave out?"

"Fine we almost . . . kissed before the he came in."

A smile broke out over her face. "I knew it."

"If you knew, then why the whole Q&A?"

"I didn't know that _that_ had happened, but I knew _something_ happened. And Edward . . . well he is too much of a gentleman to do anything about it besides freak out. He is probably happy about it and torturing himself because of it. He is one very confused boy. I don't see what the problem is. You're so much better than _Tanya_." She said the name with distaste.

While being interrogated I had just gained an ally, but then I started feeling dirty. I didn't want to be the other woman or break up a relationship. And I let Alice know that, too.

"There's nothing wrong with helping an already falling apart relationship break apart faster. Think of it as a clean break," she reasoned.

I heard a gasp on the other side of the door.

"Crap," I said. Were we found out? Wait. I hadn't even agreed to anything yet. I was safe. I just hoped it wasn't Edward. That would really suck.

The door burst open and in came Rosalie.

"Thank God," said Alice. "I thought you were Edward for a moment."

"No," she said. "He would have come in before. And by the way, I love the plan. I have the perfect name: Operation Getting Rid of the Bitch."

"Uh, Rosalie," I said. "And Alice. First of all I hadn't agreed to anything yet."

They looked at me as if I were crazy.

"And second . . . don't you think that that name is a bit obvious?"

Their faces lit up with amusement and an evil grin that could only mean one thing. You don't mess with Alice and Rosalie. It was definitely going to suck being Tanya.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, but it just seemed right to end it here. Don't worry you'll find out what happens tomorrow. But you might not if you don't review. . .**

**P.S. Reviews make chapters come faster. **


	4. Chapter 4 Farewells Pt 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Here's the next chapter. Part 1 of 2. They're pretty much fillers to move the story along.**

* * *

_Previously. . ._

"_. . . I love the plan. I have the perfect name: Operation Getting Rid of the Bitch."_

"_Uh, Rosalie," I said. "And Alice. First of all I hadn't agreed to anything yet."_

_They looked at me as if I were crazy._

"_And second . . . don't you think that that name is a bit obvious?"_

_Their faces lit up with amusement and an evil grin that could only mean one thing. You don't mess with Alice and Rosalie. It was definitely going to suck being Tanya._

Chapter 4

Farewells Pt. 1

They immediately began their plans of sabotage on Tanya.

"Wait!" I called.

"What?" they said in an irritated unison.

"Don't you think that maybe we should wait?" I hoped they realized what I was talking about. I didn't want to say it—because it would only make really true. Their shocked expressions made me continue. "I mean . . . do you think we can wait until _after_ Charlie's funeral?"

Their shocked expressions were replaced with ones of sadness and concern.

"You're right," said Alice.

"Sorry we got so caught up in it," apologized Rosalie.

"It's okay, guys. I think I need to call the doctor."

I pressed the nurse's button.

Alice looked at me in concern. "Are you in pain again?"

"No, I'm fine."

The nurse came in then holding a tube. I realized what she was going to do. "No wait!" She stopped to look at me. "I'm not in pain. I was wondering if you get the doctor for me."

She left and both Alice and Rosalie gave me questioning looks.

"You'll see."

The doctor came. "Is everything alright?"

"Oh yes. Um. I was just wondering how long I have to stay here and what exactly was wrong with me?"

"Well," he began. "You have various cuts and bruises on your body due to the broken glass and airbag impact. You also have a couple of fractured ribs and your right wrist is broken. You do not have a concussion, but I would be careful when standing up and such because it is quite tender. And you and your friends can be released in a couple of days. We would like to observe you until then just in case."

"So besides that I'm good? And I can eat something?"

"Yes, I suppose though I wouldn't use the word good. And yes of course you can eat." After those words were spoken he left.

"You hungry?" asked Rosalie.

"Yeah," I said. And to prove my point my stomach growled. We all laughed lightly. "Why wouldn't he use the word good? How bad do I look?"

Alice pulled a compact out her purse and handed it to me. I looked into it and gasped. My face was covered in tons of cuts and abrasions. My forehead was bruised, as was the right side of my nose and cheek. I still had all my teeth. Thank goodness. If I didn't . . . well I didn't want to think about it. No need to put myself through "what ifs."

I closed it and handed it back to Alice. "You look fine," she told me. "Considering you were just in a car accident."

"You were too," I pointed out.

"Yeah, but I was in the back of a stretch limo. The worst it affected us back there was that we all fell on the floor and on top of one another. Nothing worse than that."

I stayed silent. She had a point and made perfect sense.

Rosalie noticed my silence and took advantage of it. "What are you in the mood for?"

I took to the change of subject gladly. "Mushroom ravioli."

"It's about ten thirty right now, but I'm sure that I can persuade some restaurant to make some ravioli for you."

She called around Seattle and found a restaurant willing to make me ravioli. I was very happy. One: I got to have mushroom ravioli. Two: I wouldn't have to eat hospital food. Three: It was being delivered to me (by who I had no idea).

It was overall a good night. I was delivered by a nurse about 45 minutes later. It was still so hot that when I opened the container steam rose from it. "At least I won't have to reheat it," I had said.

After I had eaten the nurse came in and did her stuff. The next morning when I had woken up I was allowed into a wheel chair to visit my friends. I visited Jessica first and then Angela. I didn't tell them about the Cullens because we had decided that we were going to keep it a secret. Or for as long as possible anyway. I was to tell them that I was going to be living with an aunt and uncle. I might get the perks like money, but I still wanted my privacy. That's what I cared more about.

I was glad that they were okay. Jessica had broken her left leg and Angela had a broken nose and they both had major bruising from the seat belts. Besides that they had tons of tiny cuts from the glass just like I did. We were all okay. None of us were in the driver's seat. But the past two days had passed painfully slow.

It was finally over and I was getting ready to go. Alice had bought me an outfit. Luckily it was just a pair of jeans, t-shirt, and flats (all designer no doubt). I was good because I didn't look at the price tags.

I got dressed and laid on the bed waiting for the doctor to tell me when I could leave. Today was Tuesday and the funeral was to be held tomorrow. Esme had set it up. She was very sweet. The only thing I didn't like was that I would have to say the eulogy. I did not like making speeches. Let alone one's on such a morbid topic.

A knock on the door interrupted my thoughts. The doctor came in and told me I could leave. Alice and the others were planning on joining me during my exit, but it would look very conspicuous and make questions arise. I met my friends at the door along with their parents.

Both of their mothers ran over to hug me. "I'm so sorry," they said in unison. Mr. Weber and Mr. Stanley walked over to me. They both gave me one armed hugs. "Would you like a ride home," voiced Mr. Weber.

"Yeah, thanks." I walked to their car and got in. The drive to my house was mostly silent, then we pulled up to the curb because my driveway was blocked by a shiny yellow Porsche.

_Crap_, I thought. _So much for being inconspicuous._

"Whose car is that?" asked Angela.

"Uh. It must be my cousin's. She and my aunt, and uncle are rich. That must be her. So I won't be alone."

"Cool." She was never suspicious and completely bought it.

I gave her hug and while getting out I said, "Thanks Mr. Weber for the ride home. Bye Angela!"

I shut the door expecting to hear the rumble of the engine as it pulled away. It didn't. I looked back. The car was still and they were both staring at me. I guess they wanted to make sure that I got in okay. I reached up for the key just above the ledge of the door. Nothing was there. That was odd. I reached for the handle with my left hand and found it open. I waved to them and walked in to be bombarded by laughs and giggles.

* * *

**AnPOV**

I watched as she made her way up the front steps and looked above the door for the key. I assumed she found it because she went down to the handle. She waved and walked in. I couldn't see her after that because the living room curtains were closed.

As we drove I noticed a crack in the curtains and looked in. I couldn't believe what I saw. There were two girls there. Her cousins I guessed. But they looked just like Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale. But it couldn't be. If she knew them she'd tell us or introduce us or something. I guess that didn't really matter. If she knew them I guess that was her business. I wasn't going to tell anyone, it would probably just cause more of a hassle for her. Now that I think about it, I don't think she really is going to live with her aunt or uncle. But rather her "cousins."

Whichever I hoped she was okay.

* * *

**BPOV**

Alice and Rosalie came bounding up to me.

"Finally," they said.

"Guys," I said. "Don't you think that maybe parking your Porsche in my driveway might look supicious?"

Alice looked towards the direction of her car and back. "Oh. I didn't think about that."

"Yeah, well I guess it doesn't really matter anymore. What are you guys doing here anyway?" I stopped and added as an afterthought, "How did you guys knew where I lived?"

"You told us," said Rosalie confused.

"I did?"

Alice looked equally confused. "Yeah—oh! The nurse had come in and did her stuff and we asked you really quickly."

"Oh. No wonder I don't remember. So why are you here?"

Alice looked hurt. "You don't want us here?"

"No, no, no!" I said quickly.

"Kidding! Relax!" laughed Alice and Rosalie.

Rosalie spoke. "We were here to help you pack, but then we looked at your closet and decided you needed a new wardrobe."

"Ouch." We laughed.

Alice got control over her giggles. "Rose is known for being outwardly blunt."

"I noticed."

"We took the liberty of buying you an outfit for the funeral tomorrow. We made sure that it wasn't too expensive for you. It was on _sale_." The word was said with distaste. "We would have bought something else, but it was just too perfect for you. So we bought it and bought some shoes for you too."

They pulled a lacy black dress out of a nine west bag that I hadn't noticed before. And pulled a shoebox out of another. Rosalie opened up the box to a pair of black silk heels.

"I won't be able to walk in those," I stated, frightened that they would make me wear them anyway.

"All it takes is a little practice," smiled Alice sweetly. A little too sweetly.

In the end I was able to walk in them and I set up the couch for Alice who didn't mind. Rosalie was taking my bed and I was sleeping in my dad's. I knew that was the only way I could "be" with him for one last time before I went away. Tomorrow would be the last goodbye I could give. It made me sad, but I was happy that I made some new friends in the process.

That night was one of those nights where lay down, close your eyes and when you open them back up it's morning. Today was the day. My father's funeral. I never thought it would happen so soon, but things happen for a reason.

I took a shower and came out wrapped in a towel. Alice and Rosalie were a little mad at me for taking so long. Alice took a shower first, while Rosalie did my hair. She blow-dried it and put it in rollers. To have loose curls she said. Alice came out and started on her own hair by blow-drying it. I looked on the bed and it seemed that while I was in the shower Alice and Rosalie had taken the liberty of laying out my outfit along with my underwear. Which turned out to be lacy and black. They were making me wear a thong. The assessment made me blush. I put them on and slid the dress on. I then buckled the shoes. When I finished with the shoes I looked up to find Alice ready. I heard the blow-dryer going and figured Rosalie was doing her hair.

Alice looked very cute in a silk black dress with black (what I would call) deathtrap stilettos. It complimented her well. She was holding a very large bag and carrying an evil grin upon her face.

When she was done with me I felt like I had nothing on my face. She had put so much on, but when I looked in the mirror it looked almost completely natural. My eyelids were covered in a shimmering grayish, bluish shadow. My lashes were fanned up, up, and away and were coated in black mascara. My cheeks were brushed with the lightest pink blush and my lips were colored with a peach lip gloss.

I almost did a double take when I looked in the mirror. You could barely see the bruises on my face. And the little cuts were almost completely obscured.

"Wow."

"It's called sheer cover. Brilliant isn't it?"

"Yes," I agreed. "Brilliant indeed."

Rosalie walked in then and smiled. She looked angelic with her wavy flowing golden hair. She had on a simple black short sleeved dress and silk heels. The shoes dressed up the outfit with its bow and diamond in the center. "You look great!"

"Thanks, so do you," I said.

"Well we better get going," said Alice. "It's almost 11."

I followed them down the stairs and to the front door. "Remember you're just there to pay your respects. We have to act like we don't know each other."

"Gotcha!" they said and saluted me before exiting the house. I listened to the low roar of the Porsche as it zoomed down the street.

* * *

**All outfits are on my profile. Now for part 2 you have to review! That rhymes! Sorry. That was something I just had to do. :)**


	5. Chapter 5 Farewells Pt 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**You guys are all very lucky. My car broke down, and there are no rentals available. So pretty much I'm stuck at home. And there's nothing for me to do except to type. Here's the much awaited pt. 2.**

* * *

_Previously. . ._

"_Well we better get going," said Alice. "It's almost 11."_

_I followed them down the stairs and to the front door. "Remember you're just there to pay your respects. We have to act like we don't know each other."_

"_Gotcha!" they said and saluted me before exiting the house. I listened to the low roar of the Porsche as it zoomed down the street._

Chapter 5

Farewells Pt. 2

I closed the door and went up to my room. The only thing I was packing was my library and that was already in Alice's trunk. I found a bag on my bed with a designer shirt, short shorts, and espadrilles. There was also a note.

_**This is for the plane ride tonight. You better wear it! **_

_**Love, **_

_**Alice**_

I grabbed the bag and went downstairs. I grabbed a granola bar and headed to my truck. I put the bag on the bench next to me with the bar in my mouth and pulled out of the driveway.

I arrived at the cemetery and everyone was whispering. No doubt about the Cullens being here. I went to the assigned place and was smothered by numerous people. Some I did and didn't know. I saw Billy and Jacob here; their faces were sad and their eyes puffy. I went over to hug them. Jacob hugged me a little too tightly for my liking, but didn't object considering the circumstances. "You look really nice," he said.

I looked up at his face, "Thanks so do you."

I waited for a moment for him to let go. He didn't. "Jake," I said.

"Oh, sorry." He let go.

I saw Mr. Weber, the minister, and the funeral started. Everyone took their seats. I looked around and saw Edward and the others sitting in their own row on the other side of my own. Then it was time for the eulogy.

I stood up; all eyes were on me as I walked to the front.

* * *

**EPOV**

I watched as Bella, looking beautiful in that dress, walked to the front to give the eulogy. She stood in front of the closed casket. "Thank you," she began, "for you all to come. I can't tell how much I appreciate you coming. I have known my father for, well, all my life and he has been a wonderful father. He has also been a wonderful police chief to this town—."

She was cut off by a cell phone ringing. Who would do that? Then I noticed it was coming from my pocket. I looked at the caller ID. Tanya. Wonderful.

_Perfect timing, Tanya,_ I thought.

I quickly answered it. "Hello."

"Hey, Eddiekins! Where have you been?"

"Look right now isn't the best time, I have to go—."

"Why!" she whined.

"I'm at a funeral. Goodbye, Tanya."

"E—," she started, but I had already hung up. I looked up and saw Bella giving me a look mixed with sadness and annoyance. I was equally annoyed and sad. I was sad for Bella. For her having to go through this and annoyed at myself for the phone, but mostly at Tanya. I put the phone on vibrate and put it away.

Bella continued with her speech. "As I was saying—he has been a wonderful police chief to this town and just a great person to the entire community. I'm just happy that we all got a chance to know him because he truly was a wonderful person, father, and police chief."

By the end of the eulogy she had tears streaming freely down her face. I had the urge to go up there and comfort her, but I stayed put.

My leg started buzzing for the millionth time. I got so annoyed that I turned it off. Obviously she didn't get the message.

Some man and a really tall guy went up there and hugged her while she cried. I felt a pang of jealousy for the boy. Did she know him? Was he her—? I looked over at Alice sitting next to me and saw a sad smile on her lips.

I could practically hear what she was thinking. "I told you, already. You like her." She didn't even have to speak.

"I do not," I told her.

The sad smile played on her lips.

Then the burial ceremony began. The minister said words, but I didn't catch them. I was too caught up in my thoughts. Slowly the coffin was lowered. Inch by inch.

I found myself often looking at Bella wrapped in the arms of that _boy_. He seemed possessive of her. I did not like that. What hurt even more was that she didn't object. I looked away. But my gaze always found it's way back to her.

* * *

**BPOV**

As I stood there in Jacob's arms I felt comforted. But more so by the fact that I imagined them as someone else's. I stole a quick glance at him and saw him looking down at the massive hole in the ground. I felt ashamed for having such thoughts at a time like this. I focused on the people throwing dirt into the coffin.

Jake released one arm around me and then it came back. A rose was in my face. I took it and he let go of me. I walked away from him and crouched before the newly put headstone and left the single rose there. My last gift. Who knew when I would be able to come back? I stayed crouched for only God knows how long. I didn't really notice all the people that came and gave hugs and kisses for the last time. They all knew I was leaving.

When I thought I was finally alone a voice broke the silence. I recognized it as Alice's. "Bella, we need to go now. We can't be late for our plane."

I stood up and wiped the last tear away. I walked over to Alice and Rosalie who hugged me. I couldn't believe how close we had gotten in such a short time. I grabbed the bag off the bench of my truck and told it how much I would miss it and walked to the canary yellow Porsche.

"Uh, Bella we don't have enough room," said Rosalie. I looked at the car and saw that she was right it only seated two. I couldn't follow them and drive there because . . . well they drove like crazy people. And my truck had a limit. I saw Emmett and Jasper getting into his Jeep and Carlisle and Esme getting into his Mercedes.

"Bella," came the velvety voice that made my heart stutter. "I don't think your truck will make it, but you could ride with me if you wish?"

My heart did a back flip. "S-sure," I stuttered.

I took the bag and climbed into his Volvo. It smelled delicious. Just like him. And then it brought back the memory of that night in the hospital. It was only a few days ago.

He got in and while the others drove away he looked down playing with his keys.

"Bella," he said. He looked up to stare at me in the face. "I'm really, truly sorry."

Before I knew I was in his arms and my face in his chest. A single tear ran down my cheek. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." His chin rested on top of my head. I never wanted to move, but I knew I had to. I pulled away unwillingly. "Sorry."

"It's quite alright. I don't mind." His face held all it's sincerity and his gaze kept me hypnotized. Our faces inched closer. His face was right in front of mine.

"Edward," I whispered. This wasn't right. I was just at a funeral for crying out loud! My _father's_ funeral.

"Yes," he breathed. His sweet, cool breath enveloped my face.

I turned my head slightly and said, "I think we should get going."

I pulled back. Horrified at myself for what I had done. For what I had almost done. It wasn't the act itself, obviously. It was the timing. Funeral's were not places to hook up.

I adjusted myself in my seat and sat back. In my peripheral vision I saw him doing the same. He put the key in the ignition and we were flying. We had wasted too much time and we had to get to the airport. We stayed silent for the rest of the drive. When we got there we pulled up to a space with a valet. I was confused. I had never been to this part of the airport before. Edward told me that we had to get out. We did so and Edward threw his keys to the valet person.

"Goes to the Cullen jet," he said.

"We have a private jet?" I asked.

"Yes," his face was calm.

Apparently we were going to act as if nothing happened. That was fine with me. But I knew that Alice and Rose were going to use their mind-boggling (in other words insane) logic to figure out that something else happened.

I walked through the doors and followed Edward to our gate. He didn't need to show a ticket and neither did I. I was with the famous Edward Cullen. I barely even registered that thought anymore.

_But I would have to_, I realized, _everyday_.

As I stepped on the plane I was at first mesmerized by the luxuriousness and then I discovered something else. I was no longer just Bella Swan. Yesterday and the past weren't relevant anymore. As I stepped onto the plane I recognized it as a step into a new life. A life that wasn't meant to be sad about. I put the past aside focusing on one thing: the future.

* * *

**Okay people, now do your stuff!**

**P.S. That's reviewing. ;-) **


	6. Chapter 6 Thunder

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**I'm sooooo sorry guys!! I had an orientation retreat on Thursday and I got back last night. Today I _finally_ got my school supplies and my skirts tailored. Because the skirts fell below the knees. I had to admit though my friends and I were some pretty hot nuns. But that only lasted until the final stitches were done. . . Enough rambling and on with the story! Enjoy! :) **

**P.S. You're going to love me for this!**

_Previously. . ._

_As I stepped on the plane I was at first mesmerized by the luxuriousness and then I discovered something else. I was no longer just Bella Swan. Yesterday and the past weren't relevant anymore. As I stepped onto the plane I recognized it as a step into a new life. A life that wasn't meant to be sad about. I put the past aside focusing on one thing the future._

Chapter 6

Thunder

The jet was large and spacious. The interior was all neutral colors. I first went to the bathroom to change into Alice's outfit then I went to sit beside her on the white leather couch opposite of the door. I must have had an odd look on my face because she looked at me and gave me a knowing smile. As if she knew exactly what happened. I saw her make eye contact with Rosalie and I knew I was doomed. She went to sit with Rose on another couch on the opposite side farther along down the plane.

They seemed to be having a quiet conversation. I was watching them trying to see if I could catch anything from their "talk." I got a glass of water from a stewardess who threw me a confused look, probably wondering what I was doing here. That's when Emmett came to sit next to me.

_Wonderful_, I thought. She threw me a jealous look.

"Hey," he said sitting next to me and throwing an arm around my shoulders. I was surprised that Rosalie wasn't saying anything, she was known for her temper when it came to Emmett with other girls. But I guess that wasn't applying to me or it was all part of their scheme. I swear, those girls like scheming way too much.

"Hey, Emmett." I took a sip of my water.

"So . . . what's going on with you and Edward?"

I choked on the water. The stewardess was giving some water to Rosalie and let it spill all over her. Rosalie shrieked. She stood up, and stormed away muttering something about how "she was _so_ fired."

If I thought she threw me a mean look before it was nothing compared to what it was now. She was somehow throwing daggers at me with her eyes. I was kind of intimidated.

Then Emmett pulled me from her stare. "Earth to Bella." His voice pulled me back to his question.

"What!?"

He pretended to be annoyed. He breathed out heavily before answering. "What's up with you and Edward?"

"Nothing!" I felt the heat creep into my cheeks.

He snorted. "If nothing has happened then you wouldn't be blushing."

"That's not true."

He looked at me skeptically. "Really?"

"Yes. I blush for no reason all the time."

"And other times you blush _for_ a reason. Like now."

"I—," I started, but there was nothing I could say. If I even tried denying that I liked Edward it would make it obvious that I did. My voice would give it away. I was a horrible liar and I knew it.

He smirked and went to sit next to Rosalie. I hadn't seen her come back. She had on a new outfit. They didn't turn to look at me, but I knew they were discussing my conversation with Emmett.

I looked around, hoping that Edward didn't hear my conversation. He was no where to be found and neither was Jasper. Where did they go? There are only so many places you can go where you're on a plane.

EPOV

I saw Emmett getting up and going over to Bella. I was jealous, even though there would never be anything romantic between them. I was sure about that.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see Jasper. He told me to follow him upstairs. I did and then opened the first door in the narrow hallway.

"What is it Jasper?"

He dropped himself onto one of the couches. "What's going on with you and Bella, man?"

I'm sure my eyes bugged out of my head. I wasn't sure what to say. I decided to be truthful. "Nothing's happened—," _no matter how much I wish it had, _I finished in my head. Perfectly honest.

"It sure doesn't seem that way. I could practically feel the change in the atmosphere when you two walked in. You guys have some major repressed emotions."

I couldn't believe I was talking about this. Was there anyway to make him stop. I got an idea. "Jasper, stop. I . . . I don't like Bella," I said slowly. I squeezed my eyes shut. Even I could hear how forced the words sounded.

"Sure you don't," I heard him say. I opened my eyes to see him leaving the room, a smirk upon his face.

-- -- --

**BPOV**

The plane ride was short after my "conversation" with Emmett. I read Wuthering Heights for the rest of the two hours. I did notice that Jasper had appeared out of nowhere though and went to sit with the others. I was confused at first but when Edward came down a couple minutes later I put the pieces together.

Currently we were all in a limo driving up the driveway to the Cullen estate in LA. It was gorgeous, of course, and I knew it must have cost a lot of money. The mansion, itself, was all white and was huge! It was three stories high and had a large balcony jetting out from the second story. It had multiple white pillars and fountain in between the middle. The driveway forked into a circle going underneath the balcony because underneath was the front doors. It was beautiful—no, beautiful didn't even cover it. It was magical!

"Do like it?" asked Alice teasingly. I turned to look at her and realized that my mouth was open. I quickly shut it and blushed.

"Good thing we had the paparazzi tipped off that we weren't coming until tomorrow!" said Emmett. "Now we can actually go into our house in peace."

"Really? I thought you enjoyed being famous?" asked Rosalie looking up at Emmett. She was stretched out across the seat, her head in his lap.

"Oh I love it! The paparazzi just get annoying. If they want a picture they can just _ask_, instead of bringing reinforcements and ambushing you at the door."

"I actually like that plan. But I have a feeling that they won't follow it."

Then the limo stopped. Rose sat up and followed the rest of us out of the car. When we walked through the wooden, cream double doors we were greeted by a maid. It was actually quite nice. I could get use to this kind of life.

The house held the same color scheme as the jet; all neutral colors. To the right there was a nice wide, open living area with a nice arrangement of white leather couches and white grand piano against a glass wall separating another room that was more of a recreation area. It held a giant plasma screen and underneath was a wooden cabinet with glass front that held every gaming system out except for the really crappy old ones from like the 80's or whatever and a DVD player. Another wall was decorated by two columns of DVD's and games. (I was sure that the boys were in love with that room.) To the left of the house was a grand staircase covered in a beautiful, glossy, oak wood. There was a solid wall against the staircase and beyond it I was sure there was a dining room and kitchen. And to the right was a narrow landing that led to another hallway. The walls in the entire house were a color a little darker than an off white.

Carlisle walked in last and went to a wall and pressed a button. In less than a minute, what I was guessing was the entire staff, came and stood before us. Carlisle then spoke.

"Everyone pay close attention, this is," he said indicating to me, "Bella Swan. She will be living with us and she will be treated like the rest of us. Is that clear?"

The twenty sum of people said "yes."

"Okay then. Now that that is cleared up, return to your duties everyone." He turned to Alice. "And can you show Bella to her new room?"

"Sure," chirped Alice.

She turned and led me up the grand staircase and through the left hallway. I passed a door with a giant cursive "E" carved on the oak door, but wasn't sure what it meant. We stopped at the next door that had a giant cursive "B" on it and I understood what the letters meant. But was it "E" for Edward or Emmett?

"Here we are!" sang Alice. She opened the door to a gorgeous room. It was 5x the size of my old room. It held the same color scheme as the rest of the house except for the bed. The bed was an artful iron canopy bed and the sheets were a beautiful blue design. There was just a gorgeous contrast with the massive bed and pale décor.

Before she left she told me to come back down when I was ready for shopping. I groaned, but complied after I put my away my library. Despite the largeness of the house it was quite easy to navigate. I saw Alice and Rosalie incognito as I made my way down the stairs preparing myself for the multiple hours of torture to come.

-- -- --

The paparazzi were nothing the next day. Just a million people outside trying to get a shot of the Cullens. Like I said "nothing." (sarcasm) We had stayed inside that day and most of the summer went by like that. They had concerts, but not any big tours. They were also practicing a new song. But because they are extremely annoying sometimes they won't perform it for us. We don't even know the name of it. Emmett, however, let it slip that Edward wrote it.

It was now August, two months had passed and for some reason Tanya hasn't been around. Everyone has seemed really happy about that. _Everyone_.

Right now I was on the back porch underneath the other balcony re-reading Wuthering Heights for the umpteenth time. The sky was dark, but not from night (well it could be, but I wasn't sure) but with storm clouds. It was raining and thundering, but it was peaceful. I loved it and I was under the protection of the balcony, which was a plus.

The loveliest music filled the air. It was classical and sounded much too perfect. I went in through the open French doors to the living room. There sat Edward playing the piano with perfect fingers.

I was amazed and utterly stunned. I never knew he could play the piano. I don't think anybody did besides his family. He was amazing, never failing to hit every key perfectly.

"Wow," I gasped.

The sweet music stopped and he looked up.

"Sorry," I said, "I didn't mean to interrupt, I—you're really good."

He smiled at me, "Thank you. And it's alright, it doesn't matter to me."

I was surprised that he had smiled at me because for the past couple of months he had been barely noticing me. Or maybe taking himself out of temptations way. He must have gotten over what had happened or maybe he just didn't feel that way despite the countless times that the rest of the family assured me that he did. It was all just so confusing.

He got up from the piano and walked over to me.

"So . . . you play piano?"

We started walking and he answered, "Yes, I've been playing since I was little."

We ended up where I was to begin with.

"You're really good."

There was a flash of lightning.

He smiled and was about to say something but was cut off by a loud hit of thunder.

"Do you like thunder storms?"

"Yeah, I find them quite relaxing really."

"Me, too."

After that we were talking about anything and everything. From our favorite color to stupid things that happened when were four. We were laughing and soon enough we were both laying on our backs side by side whispering about nothing.

I closed my eyes for what felt like one second and opened them quickly when a flash went off. I closed them quickly and groaned loving the darkness behind my lids. Probably Alice trying to be funny or maybe the storm was still going on. I didn't know. That was when I became aware of where my hands were. They were wrapped around something warm and so were my legs. I opened my eyes and became aware of my position. I was half lying on Edward. My arms were around his neck and his were snaked around my waist. Our legs were entangled. My head rested on his warm, firm chest and I didn't make any tries to move. Even though I knew that I should. I laid there content breathing in his intoxicating scent and watched him as he slept. He looked so peaceful and handsome.

His phone began ringing in his pocket and I was annoyed because it was going to wake him up. He began to stir, his hair sexily disarrayed. I feigned sleep and waited for him to see our placement upon each other.

He didn't notice anything at first. I could practically hear the light bulb going off in his head as he had his epiphany. But what happily surprised me was when he didn't move. He was awake and stayed where he was not answering his phone. Then he "innocently" hugged me tighter. I tightened my arms in response. He didn't seem to notice that I too was awake.

The ringing stopped. We had two seconds peace, lying content in each other's arms. The silent air was once again interrupted by his phone. Who needed to get into contact with him that badly?

I decided that it was time to wake up. I fluttered my eyes, "just waking up." While I was doing so he quickly shut his own eyes trying to feign sleep. When I saw that my charade was up. I busted out laughing. He shook with me as realized that we were both caught. He quickly sobered his face a light tint of pink. My own face was probably 3x darker in shade.

"Sorry," he said starting to release his grip on my waist.

"It's alright, I don't mind," I whispered. They were the same words he said to me after the funeral. I still remembered.

"Really?"

I tilted my head in response. He closed the distance between our faces and our lips met. It was the best feeling. It was exhilarating. His lips felt like satin against my own. We kissed in sync for another few seconds when were interrupted by a flash and a giggle. We both looked to see a small pixie sprinting away. When we looked back at each other with huge grins plastered on our faces.

His phone began ringing again. "You should probably get that."

He nodded releasing me and I got off of him. He grunted while standing up and answered the phone headed inside. I only caught one part of the conversation.

"Tanya?"

My smile faltered as reality came crashing back.

**EPOV**

I answered my phone making my way into the house.

"Eddy-poo!"

"Tanya?"

"Who else silly?" she questioned using a really high giddy voice.

"Umm . . . Tanya? I think we need to talk."

Her voice suddenly became deathly serious. "You better not be breaking up with me." She stated it simply, a threat laced into her words. There was a new edge that I never heard before. "That would not make me happy. And if I'm not happy then Daddy is not happy. And if he is unhappy then you are out of a job."

She wasn't seriously blackmailing me, was she?

"Why are you doing this? You're having fun with _him_! You don't need me!"

"O contraire, Edward. You're my only link to the big spotlight. Sure daddy's business helps, but no one really cares about companies. They care about who those companies are sponsoring. Which, in this case, is you."

"So this is what it comes down to? You blackmailing me for us to stay together so you can stay in the spotlight? It's not going to work. You won't be able to do this."

"I already am," came her icy reply and she hung up.

I couldn't believe this was happening. Everything was going so good. No calls and no messages. As far as everyone was concerned she was non-existent in our lives and the feeling was wonderful. I could finally breathe. But now she decides to intrude and screw everything up.

I walked silently back to the French doors and stopped when a beautiful sound filled the air. I stopped in my tracks.

_Your voice was the_

_Soundtrack of my summer_

_Do you know you're unlike any other_

_You'll always be my thunder_

_Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors_

_I don't wanna ever love another_

_You'll always be my thunder_

_So bring on the rain_

_And bring on the thunder_

Bella was singing and it was beautiful. Her words made my heart ache. Did she really love me? I knew how much I loved her, but…

"I'm so sorry, Bella," I whispered, much too soft for her to hear. I turned my back leaving her on steps and walking to my room. I grabbed my guitar and had inspiration. I started playing.

_Today is a winding road_

_That's taking me to places_

_That I didn't want to go, whoa_

_Today in the blink of an eye_

_I'm holding on to something _

_And I do not why, I tried_

_I tried to read between the lines_

_I tried to look in your eyes_

_I want a simple explanation_

_For what I'm feeling inside_

_I gotta find a way out_

_Maybe there's a way out…_

I kept on going singing her words. Each one was sewed into my heart. I couldn't forget them even if I ever wanted to. She was a part of me. But I had to let her go for my brother's sake. I had to lose a part of myself for them. I could do that, right?

**BPOV**

I stopped singing and sat there watching the moon through the patches of unclouded sky. I felt someone behind me and caught a glimpse of Edward walking away. I felt my face grow hot. Had he heard me? Or more importantly, why was he walking away?

I contemplated following him. I had to make a decision quickly, otherwise I would chicken out. I got up and went into the house. He was nowhere in sight.

I decided to just go to my room and while I was walking past Edward's door I heard his velvet voice seeping into the air. I listened to his voice, his words. Something must have happened with Tanya. Why couldn't he get out?

Then I heard my own words. It made me happy, but his voice sounded sad. I wanted to go comfort him, but I couldn't. I think he just needed to be alone.

I forced my legs to walk away towards my own room. I changed into some pajamas, went to my bed and just laid there going over everything that had just happened. Then I fell asleep as his voice leaked into my room.

* * *

**Okay how do you like it? Review, review, review!**

**And I think that the end is sort of depressing in a way, but next chapter will be filled with a bunch of spunk and sass. "Got my eye on a sassy pearl Ro-sa-lie Hale, yeah that's my girrrl!" She's going to have some fun! But I'm not going to tell you how! taunting voice ;)**

**And I was wondering. Do you guys have any guesses what's going to happen next? The first person to guess will get an excerpt of the next chapter early! Get creative!**

**P.S. This is just a heads up, but this week is going to be kinda crazy for me. Monday I have an away game for soccer, Tuesday I start school, Wednesday and Thursday I have another away game, and Friday is when I'm able to get some rest. I'm looking at my next update being Saturday. But maybe if I can squeeze typing into my schedule this week I can get it out sooner. Let's hope!**


	7. Chapter 7 Operation: GRB

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Here you go guys. And I'm actually surprised no one saw this coming. Listen up people because Tanya is about to make an entrance. Be prepared. (smiles)**

_Previously . . ._

"_Why are you doing this? You're having fun with him! You don't need me!"_

"_O contraire, Edward. You're my only link to the big spotlight. Sure daddy's business helps, but no one really cares about companies. They care about who those companies are sponsoring. Which, in this case, is you."_

"_So this is what it comes down to? You blackmailing me for us to stay together so you can stay in the spotlight? It's not going to work. You won't be able to do this."_

"_I already am," came her icy reply and she hung up._

Chapter 7

Operation: G.R.B.

EPOV

I played the song over again. Within an hour I had written an entire song. It was completely mixed though between my feeling about Tanya and my feeling _for_ Bella. It reminded me of the other song I had written. The one that my brothers had been practicing with me. "First Time." That was obviously about my feeling for Bella, but I would let Tanya think it was about her just to get good feedback to "Daddy."

But if Tanya only needs me for one thing and then go home to play with whoever this other guy was, then couldn't I be happy too? Couldn't I be with Tanya in public and come home to the one I really loved. I wondered what Tanya would think about that. No wait. I _didn't care_ about what Tanya would think. But just to be safe I would keep it a secret. From Tanya at least. It seemed like a good plan at least I just hoped it wouldn't blow up in my face.

I played the last cord when I heard a knock on my door. Emmett and Jasper walked in.

"That's a good song," Emmett said. And then they both saw the look on my face and immediately said, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I lied.

"Your face is a dead giveaway and besides when something is wrong and they don't want anyone to know that something is wrong the person _always_ says 'nothing.'"

His logic was unassailable. Emmett could sometimes be the master of insane, but good logic.

I breathed out heavily. "Tanya called."

"Oh," they both said. The word said it all. They knew something happened, but I bet that they weren't expecting what I was about to tell them. "So what happened?"

"Well I assume Alice has told everyone already. . ."

They both grinned at me and chuckled under their breath.

"So I told her that I needed to talk and then she blackmailed me."

"With what?" Emmett asked.

Jasper, however looked pissed off. He understood. "I can't believe her."

"I never would have thought that she would do this to me."

"But why?"

"Would someone please tell me what's happening?" said Emmett annoyed.

Jasper answered him. "Tanya is threatening to break the contract for our group."

Emmett could only "oh." Then he said, "Why?"

"I already told you--" I started.

"No not about that. But why doesn't she just move on or whatever?"

"She apparently needs me to stay in the spotlight. Can you believe her? I'm just going to do it for your guy's sake, but--"

"But what?" they asked in unison.

"If she is going to fool around with whats-his-face then why can't I do the same?"

Their faces stretched up into huge grins. Emmett patted me on the back. "You sly dog you."

Jasper nodded. "She deserves a taste of her own medicine, but I have another better way of getting her back also. In addition to this of course."

"Really, Jasper? I don't pin you as the evil genius type," I said.

He simply nodded. "I'm going to tell Alice."

BPOV

I woke up being pounced on by Alice and Rosalie. Both had mischevious looks on their faces.

"What is it?"

They both looked like they had something big to tell. "Spill!"

"About what?" I asked innocently.

"You know what!" said Rosalie.

"And I have proof!" agreed Alice.

Crap! Right. I totally forgot about the picture.

"I'm--you know--gonna go back to sleep now."

"Noooo," they cried. "We need details!"

"We just kissed." That of course was the understatement of my entire life.

Alice whipped a picture out of nowhere. "That looks alot more than 'just a kiss.'

I looked at it and she was right it looked really "cozy" if you know what I mean. I just blushed crimson.

Alice and Rosalie smirked. "That's what I thought," said Alice.

"Where did you even get that from?"

"It's called the Kodak Picture Printer."

Just then the door opened and Japser's head poked in, with a mischevious glint in his eye. "Alice I need to talk to you."

"Jazz! I'm busy!"

"I'm sure you won't mind the interruption. And you need to come too Rose."

Rosalie looked confused. "Why do you need me? Aren't you gonna--you know. And I'm not into that kind of thing."

He let out a heavy sigh. "No. I really need to talk with you guys. As in conversing. . ."

"Oh."

They got up and walked to the door. Yes! I was safe! Alice stopped on the threshold. "We'll take this up later, Bella."

I groaned.

-- -- --

The next morning Edward was no where to be found. Where had he gone? As the day went on none of the others were found either. Rose and Alice (to my surprise) _didn't_ "take this up later." I was pleasantly surprised. I was also extremely curious as to why they weren't telling me. The day went by quite boringly. I sat in the gardens reading. Soon enough the day ended and I was waking up to another morning.

I was walking down the staircase and going across the main foyer when the front door bust open. A tall sleek strawberry blonde crossed the threshold looking flustered. She started barking orders at the staff in sight like she owned the place. At the moment she was in serious need of a muzzle or something. Then she layed her eyes on me.

"Security," Tanya's piercing voice rang._ Excuse me? "_Who are you?"

"My name is Bella."

"Let me rephrase that," she said with a fake smile plastered on her face. "How did you get in?"

"I live here."

She snorted. Then a security guard came and asked her what's wrong. "Get her away." She shooed me away with her hand.

I actually smiled. "It's alright Steve nothing is wrong here. She doesn't know."

He walked away ignoring Tanya's protests. "_Excuse me?_ What don't I know?"

"That I live here." I stated it once again.

"Oh please! Why would _you_ live here? You're just a nobody!"

"Go crawl back in your ditch and die, Tanya," said a voice behind me. I turned my head and saw Rosalie standing behind me.

Tanya looked shocked. "How could you say that?"

"Well what do you expect? It's been 3 months and no calls or messages. How did you expect me to react?"

At first Rosalie looked angry, but then her expression turned to hurt.

"I'm so sorry Rosie!" Tanya cried and then embraced Rose.

Hold on! Back up and rewind. What the _**hell**_!

"I guess to celebrate this little reunion we should go to the spa!"

Tanya looked excited at first, but then her face fell. "I was actually hoping to spend some time with Edward. . ."

My heart sunk a little when she mentioned his name. Did the song mean something different? Was he regretting what happened between us? I made sure that my features were composed as to not let anyone on. Only a second had passed.

Rosalie didn't look disouraged. "Well don't you want to refresh your beauty."

She grinned. "I can never be _too_ beautiful, I guess."

"Exactly."

My feeling were put aside as confusion tooks its place. What was happening? I thought Rosalie hated Tanya! She sure made it seem like it.

Wait--what if this was their plan? What if the whole being-nice-to-Tanya thing was somehow going to work into being the opposite of nice? It seemed extremely complicated, but then again if they were smart enough to come up with it in the first place then they must have something good up their sleeves. They were truly evil masterminds.

"Is Alice coming, too?" she asked looking around. She must have forgotten my presence because her eyes narrowed when they landed on me. "Who is _she_ again?" When she asked it was towards Rosalie, acting as if I couldn't hear every word she said.

Rosalie smiled when she introduced me. "This is Bella Swan. She moved in with us a couple of months ago. We were in a car accident and we decided to take her in. She's so much fun to have around."

As she was talking I noticed a difference in her voice when she talked about me and when she was talking to Tanya. Her voice sounded more genuine. I wasn't sure if only I could notice the difference. Hopefully only I could.

I looked at Tanya and she didn't appear to notice the difference. Apparently her brain can't comprehend that sort of thing.

"Well, I guess it's nice to meet you, Bella."

I faked a smile that only Rosalie caught; she nodded in approval. "You too."

"Sorry about calling security on you earlier." Her face looked apologetic, but her eyes were anything but.

"It's alright. You couldn't have known." I laced my words with understanding.

Rosalie looked smug. Her face was easy to read. Things were about to get messy.

When Tanya turned to look behind her at Rosalie she quickly composed her face.

"Rose," she said, "I'm going to call the spa and tell that we're coming and to clear out the place so we can have it to ourselves, okay?"

"Perfect!" she chimed. "I meet you in the limo. Bella come with me real quick. . ."

Tanya had already turned to leave and I was being dragged upstairs by Rosalie. We stopped when we reached Alice's room. She slammed open the door and Alice peeked out of her closet. "What?" she smiled.

I hadn't had a chance to see Rose's face before but I now noticed that her face was filled with mischevious excitement. "You were right, Alice! She did come and I just put the plan into action. We're going to the spa and we're going to have it all to ourselves. . ." She ended with her face looking wild.

"Good. That means no witnesses." Her face looked equally evil as she stepped completely out of her closet.

"Wait. How did you know this was going to happen, Alice?"

"Well I just had a feeling that she was going to come. And now she's here. Plus that we were going to get sweet revenge if we went to the spa. We were planning all of yesterday. . ." She faltered. "Oh right. We were going to include you Bella, but something had to be discussed first. And it was that Tanya blackmailed Edward with their group contract."

I gasped. "She didn't!"

"She did and it's because she can't afford to lose her spotlight with the media. We are going to give her what she wants. . ."

That confused me. "What!?"

"You didn't let me finish. She is going to have the spotlight alright, but believe me she will not enjoy it."

Her malicious grin gave me high hopes for today and I couldn't help but mirror it.

**Okay guys sorry about not updating yesterday but I had alot of stuff happening. And I know I said that this chapter was going to be "sassy." But well. . .I decided that I needed to wait until next chapter because otherwise this chapter would be really long and you would have to wait longer because I would have to figure out how I wanted this go. So here is the opening chapter I guess you could call it to the actual Operation: Getting Rid of the Bitch. I am** _so_ **going to have fun with this. :D**

**P.S. Review!! And I want to thank you guys because I have over 100 reviews and that makes soooo happy!! HappyMotivation and MotivationUpdates. Just thought I'd let you all know. . .**


	8. Chapter 8 Revenge

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

**Sorry people about not updating yesterday. I was going to but . . . Hurricane Hanna decided to make a grand entrance and ruined that plan. I lost power twice and the internet for the entire day almost. I, well actually my mom, fixed it. So I'm good now. And very happy. Yay!!**

**And I know that this is completely irrevelant but my soccer team opened our season on Thursday and I'm proud to say that we're 2 and 0. Oh yeah!! :D**

* * *

_Previously. . ._

"_. . .Tanya blackmailed Edward with their group contract."_

_I gasped. "She didn't!"_

_"She did and it's because she can't afford to lose her spotlight with the media. We are going to give her what she wants. . ."_

_That confused me. "What!?"_

_"You didn't let me finish. She is going to have the spotlight alright, but believe me she will not enjoy it."_

_Her malicious grin gave me high hopes for today and I couldn't help but mirror it._

Chapter 8

Revenge

As we walked downstairs to the limo it took all myself control to keep from laughing. Rose was somewhere making a phone call while Alice and Tanya embraced when we got into the limo. Thank goodness that the paparazzi don't swarm the place everyday. . .

I thought it was absolutely hilarious how Alice and Rose kept up the charade of liking Tanya and she was so oblivious. From an outside perspective I sort of felt bad for her, but then again remembering what she was she doing made me giddy from evil excitement. Today was going to be the funniest day of my entire existance.

We arrived at the spa and it was the grandest place. It was an oasis of comfort and relaxation. In the lobby there were waterfalls and the stone sign that read "Atlantis" right behind the main desk with a clear waterfall running over it. The floors were made of the prettiest stone I had ever seen. It was a warm tone. A heather gray with streaks of gold and bronze. Everything was the image of perfection.

When we got to the main desk I noticed how the receptionist eyed me. Her entire face read "Who the hell is she!?"

I ignored her, but I did notice that Alice slipped the receptionist a fat bundle of wrapped bills. I noticed that the outside one was a 100 dollar bill. Geez. "She," she said pointing to me, "was never here. You got that?"

"Y-yes," the woman stuttered ogling at the large wad of cash now in her pocket.

We continued on to a private room where we got undressed and put on the fluffiest and softest robes in existance. I was so stealing one. Or buying one. Wasn't really sure.

First we all got waxed, which was the most painful thing in my life. Next we were all getting haircuts and highlights. Tanya wanted a private room to herself for this and she got it. It was only too lucky for us. The fun was about to begin. Again.

Tanya had earbuds blasting music into her ears reclining in a massaging shampoo chair with cucumbers on her eyes. We could all see into the crack in the door. The shampoo girl was getting all of the necessary shampoos and conditioners for her. We all had told the people to wait for us while we had some "business" to tend to. Everyone was all bribed with large bundles of money to mention to no one that it was actually us sabotaging Tanya. So far, she had no idea that it was really us that took off half of her eyebrow. Or us that tried to take off her "mustache" leaving a giant red mark across her upper lip. But those were just minor things according to Alice and Rosalie. I had no idea what they were planning for Tanya. Just that it was going to be bad.

Now as we stood outside the door peering into the crack I had some insight to what the plan might be. I noticed that Rosalie was holding what appeared to be green dye in her hands. She slipped it into her jeans. Green highlights maybe to go with her new pink do? She was going to look like a clown. And it was going to be downright hilarious.

"Agent Pixie to Agent Siren and Clumsy," giggled Alice quietly, "do you read me?"

"Agent Siren to Agent Pixie and Clumsy," giggled back Rosalie, "I read you."

I shot them a glare. "Why do I have to be Agent Clumsy?" I whispered.

"Agent Pixie to Agent Clumsy, one you have to do this because it makes it more official. Two you couldn't come up with a better name earlier. Three I find it funny."

"Me too," whispered Rosalie.

"Agent Siren, you're on."

"Gotcha."

Rosalie slipped into the room and tapped the shampoo girl on the shoulder. "Excuse me, I don't know if Tanya told you, but she wants her hair dyed. Okay?"

"What color?"

"She was wanting more of a reddish color. You know? Not completely a fair red head, but like a shade or two lighter."

"Okay."

I heard the girl shuffling toward the door while Alice and I pressed ourselves against the wall behind the door. It swung open hitting us in the face. I had my mouth in a tight line to keep from making any noises.

We watched her walk away and then slid into the room.

"To be honest," I said, "I'm not sure how the green dye is going to go unnoticed so I think we better just stick with the pink hair."

Alice and Rosalie shook their heads sadly. Alice spoke. "Bella, Bella, Bella. You have much to learn. Just watch."

She took the green dye from Rosalie and opened the top. She walked over to the shampoos and conditioners and poured some into each. "Shampoo and conditioner can be any color."

I grinned. "Perfect."

After that Alice and I left to go to prepare Tanya's tan solution with a little orange dye. Meanwhile Rosalie was discreetly fixing Tanya's hair dye. How? I had no idea. But I knew that she had completed her mission when she came back, to where we all were getting our hair done, with a huge grin on her face.

I got nothing big done. My hair was layered and angled. Nothing too special. My hair did feel and smell really good though.

Alice and Rosalie just got touch ups on their own hair.

Afterwards we went back to Tanya's room and she was in the same position except this time in a different chair. The girl doing her hair looked up at with frightened eyes.

Tanya's hair was tinged in an ugly greenish color, but was being covered in pink goop. We all bursted out laughing, unable to contain ourselves. Tanya never looked up. The girl, on another hand, was completely confused. With another bundle of cash, she was going to forget she ever saw us.

About a half hour and a short foot massage later we went back to Tanya's room and saw her getting up with an opaque shower cap on her head and funny looking goggles to go to the tanning room. We weren't getting tans because, well I wasn't sure why. We just weren't. And thank goodness too considering the color that was about to come out.

We were acting completely immature hiding around the corner our heads peaking around, right on top of one another, spying on Tanya. We waited about ten minutes and then we heard an earsplitting scream.

We all smiled. We pressed against the wall and counted to ten. Then we walked around the corner, concerned faces plastered on our heads.

She came running out of the room with a towel around her and the sight was comical. She was completely orange. We all gasped, completely in shock. Wink, wink.

"Tanya what happened!?" we all asked in shocked voices. We could be actresses.

"I don't know!" she shrieked. "This was not the color I picked! I look like an orange!"

We all contained amused faces, something that is very difficult to do. Especially in a situation like this.

"I am never coming here again!" She stormed away leaving us to laugh all we pleased. We took advantage of that big time. Oh ho! Did we laugh!

Alice suddenly had an evil look on her face. "Once she sees her hair she is so going to want to leave. We should call the paparazzi."

"Alice, you're brilliant," said Rosalie grinning.

Five minutes later there was another earsplitting scream. We ran towards the sound, forcing our features into those of concern, and came to a halt. Genuine shock etched itself into our faces. There stood Tanya, with orange skin and bubble gum pink hair with greenish streaks.

"Oh my God," I said with wide eyes. This was better than anything I could have expected. Better yet, she didn't suspect any of us.

Tanya was fuming. "We're leaving now!"

Rose and I threw Alice appraising looks. She shrugged in a smug "what-can-I-say" manner.

Alice called the limo to come around the back to pick me up, so I could stay incognito.

We changed back into our clothes, but I was so taking a robe with me.

I walked to the back of the building and left through the back door. The limo was there already waiting with driver holding the door open for me. I quickly got in and we pulled around to the front where there was a huge mob of flashing cameras.

Tanya was wearing a revealing outfit, as usual, and it showed her orange skin to the paparazzi along with her green streaked bubble gum hair. She rushed through the crowd the best way she could toward the limo. The driver threw open the door for her and she threw herself in and Rosalie and Alice followed.

The cameras flashed and then the driver shut the door and drove away.

"How did they know we were here?" she trilled.

The three of us answered at the same time, "I have no idea."

Sometimes they said that revenge got people no where, but right now I felt the complete opposite. Because no matter what anybody said revenge was sweet.

* * *

**Okay guys, what do think? Do you think Tanya got what she deserved or was it a bit too harsh? Review, Review, Review! **

**Okay so I've been getting alot of reviews saying that Tanya didn't get it bad enough. Maybe this will calm you people. This is merely the beginning. The beginning of Operation GRB. It's going to get alot worse. . . **

**P.S. If you have any ideas. Please send them to me. There are never too many missions. Dun dun dun.**


	9. Chapter 9 E!

**I'm sooooooo sorry guys! I know it's been two weeks, but things have kind of crazy. I'm not going to tell you about it because I'm betting that you don't really care. Anyway, here the next chapter! Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

_Previously . . ._

_Tanya was wearing a revealing outfit, as usual, and it showed her orange skin to the paparazzi along with her green streaked bubble gum hair. She rushed through the crowd the best way she could toward the limo. The driver threw open the door for her and she threw herself in and Rosalie and Alice followed._

_The cameras flashed and then the driver shut the door and drove away. _

"_How did they know we were here?" she trilled._

_The three of us answered at the same time, "I have no idea."_

Chapter 9

E!

As we drove away the three of us had to hold back laughter. It was extremely difficult considering the way she looked and how greatly the plan worked. It was and felt exhilarating. One time was definitely not enough.

When we arrived at the house and went inside I had a coughing fit to try and cover up my laughter at everyone's shocked faces. Emmett broke the silence and his booming laugh filled the room.

"Tanya!" he said between guffaws. "You look like an oompa loompa! Ha ha ha!"

I looked at Tanya and saw her enraged face. Holy crap! She looked pretty pissed.

"Edward!" she screamed waiting to see if he would admonish his brother.

He wasn't paying attention. At first I thought he was looking at Tanya, but realized he was looking at me. And what I thought was just plain shock was really a loving expression (mixed with some shock.)

"I think you look beautiful," he said looking at me still. She was so full of herself that she didn't notice that he was not looking at her.

It calmed her down a bit and she went over to him and planted a kiss on his lips. He cut it short and gave me an apologetic look.

I wanted to slap her and tell her that he wasn't talking about her and that he was actually talking about me. I wanted to do many, many bad things to her. And I knew that I would. Eventually.

Then in the background the TV was on and what was on the screen was something that I did not want to see ever.

"Two nights ago paparazzi got this shot of Edward Cullen and a girl who was not Tanya kissing at his house. It seems as if both of them are playing the same game. But then a bigger question: why are they still together? Something's telling me that this is the beginning of some major drama in Hollywood. Until next time, I'm Linda Lewis."

The screen did a close up of me and Edward. First it was one with me just sleeping on his chest with my hair, luckily, obscuring my face. The second was with me and him kissing and even looking cozier than Alice's photo.

I was freaking out! What if she knew it was me!? What was I going to do? If she ever found out she was going to kill me!

She turned to glare at Edward. Edward, however, had no face of any remorse. His face was instead molded to one of anger. "I hate it when they do that."

"Do what?" she asked icily. "Expose you?"

"No," he replied coolly. "When they create lies like this to get more viewers and mess with our lives."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you know what they can do with photos these days? They can fabricate them. That could easily be a picture of someone else and they put my face on that other man's body. And then cleanly cut them out and placed them in a familiar setting. It's quite easy really," he lied.

I was without a doubt in complete shock. Oh. My. Freaking. God! Did Edward Cullen just lie!? My thoughts swirled incredulously. He was the most honest person I knew! Even more than that—he lied really well. It sounded like the complete truth. I would have believed so if I didn't know otherwise. (Considering I was _there_.)

She took in his words and her face became one of understanding. "You're right. I don't know how I could possibly doubt you." Then she went and pecked him on the lips. I looked the other way. "Bye."

She then left.

When she was gone I went up to him and looked at him in awe. "Have you ever considered acting?"

He looked away offhandedly. "Not really."

He then walked away and I could have sworn I heard him smirk.

-- -- --

The next two days were quiet. Tanya didn't show. Edward and I didn't really see each other because he, Jasper, and Emmett were practicing. Alice was excited though, because she got to take me shopping for a whole new fall school wardrobe. She was happy for any chance to play "Bella Barbie."

I was not as excited. Starting today I would have to cut back on my Edward time. I had to go to actual school while he only had to be taught to by a private tutor. Why I couldn't join them? I had no idea.

School was fun I guess. I mean it was my senior year. It was supposed to be awesome! I guess it already was kind of awesome considering I was dating—sort of—a rock star. My mind continued to jump back and forth between pros and cons. They never seemed to settle on one thing. But I guessed I was going either way so I might as well have a positive outlook on it.

Currently I was lying on my back across my humongous bed. My thoughts were running freely. Suddenly they struck onto something. I hadn't talked to Jessica or Angela all summer. They must be wondering about me. I would have to give them a call.

I grabbed my pretty pink iphone and dialed Jessica's and Angela's number.

They both answered at the same time. "Hello?" They sounded sort of sleepy. It was 6:30 in the morning.

"Hey guys!" I called into the phone. "It's me Bella." They both woke up within a second.

"Oh my God!" yelled Jessica while Angela called out a more reserved, "Oh my gosh!"

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry I haven't called all summer. It's been quite hectic."

"Where are you living now?" asked Angela.

"Uh . . . Beverley Hills?" the way I ended it made it sound more like a question.

I could just imagine Jessica's eyes widening at my statement. They were both rendered speechless.

A second later a waterfall of questions erupted from Jessica. So much for the "speechlessness."

"Jessica, slow down."

"Sorry," she apologized. "Do live near any movie stars? Have you met any famous people?"

"Yes," I said and then I froze. Crap, crap, crap! Why did I say that? "I mean I went to a movie premiere and saw a whole bunch of stars there on the red carpet. It was pretty cool."

"That's so cool! What movie!?"

"Uh . . . The House Bunny."

"Ha ha! I saw that it was hilarious!"

"So what have you been up to?" asked Angela.

"Just getting settled. School starts . . . well today and my . . . cousins went _crazy_ shopping for me. I'm better . . . I guess. I like being in a new environment it helps not think about things." They knew exactly what I meant.

"That's good."

"Yeah, well I go to go."

"Bye and don't forget that we miss you so much!" they called in unison.

"Me too! Bye!"

I collapsed backwards onto my bed wishing it were night and not the morning. I was so tired, but I didn't why. Just kidding, I did. It was from countless hours of holding a _mandatory_ mini fashion show of my school outfits for fall. She even went full out with her camera taking tons of unnecessary pictures.

I reasoned with myself to get up and take a shower. When I came out I found an outfit fitted nicely onto my "Bella" mannequin. Yes, Alice bought me a life-size mannequin.

It looked comfy enough. And then my eyes began to wander south and my stopped at the feet. Holy crap! She was going to make me wear 4 inch platform black gladiator sandals. Was she insane!? **(A/N: Outfit on profile)**

I put the outfit on and the shoes, reluctantly, and then burst in Rosalie and Alice, who were already ready, with devilish glints in their eyes. They sat me down and about 45 minutes later they had finished my hair and make-up.

They put me backwards against the full length mirror. When they turned me I sucked in a surprised breath. Whoa! I looked like a brunette Serena van der Woodsen. I had blown out hair and deep red lipgloss. I had on natural colored eye shadow and mascara. It only looked like I was wearing lip gloss and nothing else, but I still looked beautiful.

My outfit was really cute, too. I was wearing dark washed jeans with a cute white oxford and fitted gray blazer on top. Around the collar of my shirt was a loose black tie and it looked perfect. As if it was right off the runway. **(Ha ha. I just had to put that in) **Which it probably was.

I grabbed my oversized tote bag and went down the stairs flanked on both sides by them. The plan was simple this morning—sort of. I threw on the pair of my big white tortoiseshell sunglasses and walked out the front door with them. The driver held the door to the limo open and we climbed inside. Luckily security had held the paparazzi at the gate.

We drove past the flashing cameras towards my secret drop off spot where I would switch to the car that I would be driving to school. It was the new Ferrari California in a bright red color. I thought it was pretty. Unnecessarily expensive, but pretty.

We arrived at the designated spot and before I got out Rose and Alice hugged me. "Have fun!"

"Just wait until everyone sees you. They are going to be drooling all over you today!" laughed Rosalie.

Alice smirked in agreement.

I smiled at them while biting my lip and got out. I waved to them one more time and said goodbye before the driver closed the door. I hopped into my car and drove away unnoticed, blending in with the crowd like I used to.

Before I was going to go to school, though I needed to make a stop at a Starbucks. I was in serious need of caffeine if I was going to make it through the morning.

I parked the car and got out walking into Starbucks. I was extremely surprised that I was able to make there completely upright. It wasn't until I got inside that I noticed that people were gawking at me. I pushed my sunglasses to the top on my head.

Their reaction completely confused me. Nobody knew about me. At least I didn't think they did. Then I heard the whispers.

"Oh my God! She looks just like the girl from the picture."

"I wonder if that's the girl from the picture?"

I internally froze. They couldn't seriously recognize me from that, could they? My hair was blocking my face, I could be anybody.

I just kept on walking until I hit the register. I smiled at the guy behind it and he looked like he was ready to faint. "Can I have a grande Pumpkin Spice Latte, please?" I said in a sweet voice.

"S-sure," he stuttered.

I paid my money and went to wait for it to be ready. Meanwhile, I pulled out my iphone to text Alice and Rose. **(Rose, **_**Alice, **__Bella_**) **_People are whispering about me! They think I'm the girl from the photo!_

**How!? They can't even see your face in it!**

_**They're only whispering. They won't recognize you, I'm positive **_

Alice's text calmed me a bit. When it came to the outcome of things she always seemed to be right. I didn't doubt her now.

_Thanks _

_**No problem. Just remember Alice knows all**_

**Of course she does (cough, cough)**

_**If you would excuse me, Alice has something she needs to take care of -evil laugh-**_

I giggled quietly. When they called my drink I grabbed it and walked out the door with everyone's eyes on me.

* * *

**This was more of filler chapter to help the story continue. I'm going to get the next chapter out this week for sure this time because I have ideas brimming and they're dieing to spill out. Plus I feel bad for making you wait for two weeks. Oh and don't forget to review!!**


	10. Chapter 10 Girlfriend

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

**Okay guys. In this chapter and from now on I decided to a slight 90210 crossover. Only because they have a lot of drama at school and it helped from having to create new characters so I could get it out faster. I hope you guys don't mind. And for those of you who watch the new 90210 all the characters are in their senior year now. Just a heads up. **

* * *

_Previously . . . _

_I giggled quietly. When they called my drink I grabbed it and walked out the door with everyone's eyes on me. _

Chapter 10

I made my way to school, West Beverly Hills High School, and almost missed it at first because it looked way to big and _nice_ to be a school. It was completely gorgeous.

In front there was a large fountain that was made of a pretty beige stone that matched the school's exterior walls. The school was two levels but in the very center near the double door, which I took to be the front doors, the building went up into a small bell tower. It was incredible architecture. The front walkway was also lined with palm trees. Whoever designed the school really knew what they were doing.

I turned into the parking lot and parked my car. My car didn't really seem to stand out here. It seemed as if nearly everybody drove really expensive cars. Nevertheless it did stand out slightly. I guessed at this slightly because everyone seemed to be ogling at it.

I stayed put in my car and looked into the mirror. I took a deep breath and told myself once again that I could do it. I opened the door and got out really gracefully considering the shoes I was wearing.

As I started walking, (without fumbling once!), I noticed that their eyes seemed to follow me. I was a little confused at first, but remembered my newly acquired look. Though it may have looked like I didn't notice the stares behind my diamond glinting sunglasses I did. I was looking around at everyone else as much as they were all looking at me.

I continued up the palm tree lined walkway to the front of the school trying to be able to find my own way. I then decided that it would be wiser if I got someone to help me.

Clustered near the front of the school was a group of jocks. It was easy to tell because of the way they were huddled together and the muscles that they obviously wanted to show off.

I decided to approach them. I walked up to one and tapped him on the shoulder. All their eyes turned to me and widened. The guy I tapped turned around. I raised my sunglasses to the top of my head nonchalantly and proceeded with my question:

"I'm new here and I was wondering if you could help me to find the main office?" I smiled sweetly.

"Sure," he said and threw what was supposed to be a dazzling smile. The other guys punched him on the back and ruffled his hair. He smiled a fake sheepish smile and pulled away leading me through the front doors.

"I'm Mike by the way," he said.

"Bella."

The inside of the school was pretty open and through a glass wall I saw a desk and a woman behind it. I took it as the front office. He led me through the door.

"Here you are," he said and left the room.

I walked up to the front desk. She looked up. "Yes?"

I smiled at her. "Hi, I'm Bella Swan and I'm new here."

She gave me a few pieces of paper and with a polite "thank you" I left.

When I walked back out I found Mike leaning casually against the wall, no doubt trying to look cool with his dirty blonde hair carefully, but casually disarrayed. It looked like a poor imitation of Edward's and then I realized that that must have been exactly what it was. I chuckled quietly to myself. He raised an eyebrow. I didn't want to be mean and I also didn't want to seem like a lunatic, laughing for no reason so I decided upon a witty remark.

"I didn't realize you liked me so much." I smirked.

He looked taken aback. He quickly recovered himself and tried to look nonchalant. "I was merely trying to be nice and show you around, but . . ." he trailed off.

"Right," I muttered to myself.

He got off the wall and turned to leave, but I knew he was waiting for me to stop him. I was considering letting him walk off, but then I would have to find my own way around and I didn't want to be late for class. Another remark popped into my head.

"You're leaving?" I questioned. "I was under the impression that you wanted to show me around."

He turned around and smiled like I knew he would and proceeded to show me the school. He showed me off to all of his friends that just happened to be around where he was showing me. While I memorized the school's layout I learned that Mike was a big lacrosse player. He wasn't as good as Ethan, who was also on the team, but he was pretty "big and bad." I controlled my face all day to keep from laughing at him. It was actually kind of cute the way he was trying to impress me, but he wasn't exactly my type. He wasn't Edward.

The entire day though nobody seemed to notice the way I hesitated. I could tell they saw it as indifference. Everything I did seemed to ooze with coolness. It didn't matter what I did. I had a feeling that I was going to pass the new girl stage and just be accepted into the popular group in school. Back in Forks I was part of the popular group, but there I was just sort of friends with them. Here I seemed to lead them and they seemed to want to follow me. Well almost everyone. There was one girl, Adrianna, who seemed to absolutely hate me. There was always one. Her friend Naomi was nice to me though. She didn't "follow" me, but I could tell that she was on the same level as me. Then there was another girl, Annie, who was really nice who had moved from Kansas a couple of years of ago. She was really nice and was friends with Naomi and another girl, Erin, but didn't respond unless you called her Silver. She was really nice to me. And then I met a couple of other lacrosse players, Ethan and Dixon. Ethan was going out with Naomi and Dixon was Annie's adopted brother. They were really nice.

The day was finally coming to a close when Mike came up to me and asked if I wanted to go out to dinner with him tonight. I didn't want to be mean and reject him so I decided to say yes, but I made it clear plenty of times that it was nice to go as _friends_. I wasn't sure if he got the message though.

Right now it was 3:00 o'clock and I was hanging out at a café with Naomi, Annie, and Silver. The guys had lacrosse practice. We were drinking skinny lattes and they were telling me about all the gossip that had happened. They were also telling me who to avoid and stuff like that. They were telling me about the time that the guys had let pigs loose on a rival school's field after they had trashed their school. It took them about 12 hours to find them all because they had put a number four jersey on one of the pigs and the other two had and 1 and 2 jersey on, making it seem as if there were really four pigs instead of just three.

That's when I got a text. I pulled out my phone and saw that it was from Alice.

_**Cancel your plans and come to the spot pronto. **_

_How did you know I had plans?_

_**I thought we settled this, this morning, Alice knows all. And besides you were looking way too hot this morning to not have plans.**_

_How could I possibly forget! Oh and what did you do to Rose?_

_**Check out youtube and you'll see. Lol.**_

I noticed that Naomi was looking over my shoulder. "Who are Alice and Rose?"

"Just a couple of friends," I said quickly.

"Oh," she said.

"Well I have to go, see ya!"

I got up, threw away my coffee and hopped into my car. I saw Naomi talking to Annie and Silver through the glass talking real close. They then made the mistake of peaking at me. I pretended not to notice.

Naomi knew something. Whether it was just a speculation or not I wasn't exactly sure, but I could tell that it was something big.

-- -- --

I parked the car and walked to the waiting limo. Driver opened the door for me and I climbed in. Alice and Rose smiled and embraced me.

"How was your first day?" Rose asked.

"Really fun," I said truthfully. "This guy asked me out al—yes!"

"What?"

"I don't have to go out with him tonight!"

"My guess is that you don't like him."

"Of course not!" said Alice. "She loves Edward."

We both threw Rosalie and "duh!" look.

"Sorry," she said, "I'm just sort of distracted right now because of what the entire world knows right now!"

"What?" I asked.

"You haven't seen youtube yet, have you?"

"No."

"Give me your phone," said Alice. I did what she said and went to go sit right next to her. She accessed the internet and brought up youtube. She clicked on one that was on the top videos that was one called "Tarzan Love."

I snorted and started laughing so hard.

On the screen was Emmett dressed up as Tarzan and Rosalie dressed up as Jane. As in they were both wearing loin cloths and Jane was wearing a thin top.

Tarzan growled at Jane and she growled playfully right back. She then jumped on Tarzan and somehow knocked him over. They were now on the floor and Jane was smiling at him.

"Rawr!"

She then kissed him forcefully and pulled back and Tarzan whined. Jane threw her head back and laughed.

"Tarzan needs to be a good boy."

"And Jane needs to be a bad girl," he grunted.

"That can be arranged," she said mischievously.

The clip ended.

I was laughing so hard. Role playing!? Even more than that, Tarzan!?

"That's lovely, Rosalie!"

She looked away embarrassed.

"That only minor," said Alice. "No one messes with me."

"How did you even get that?" I asked.

"I forget why, but I needed blackmail material and that was just too good of an opportunity to miss."

I laughed again.

"We're here," said Alice.

We got out and I noticed that we were at the Denali Recording Studio.

"Why are we here? Are we going to watch them?"

"Something like that," smiled Alice.

When we were walking down the hallway towards the room I heard a really cool sound. It was all instrumental, but it sounded really good.

We walked to the room that they were recording in and saw Edward, Jasper, and Emmett coming out of the room.

Edward smiled at me, but didn't say anything. Too many witnesses I'm sure. Stupid recording monitor guys.

Alice looked like she was going to explode with something.

"What is it, Alice?"

"I wrote a song!"

"Really! Are you going to sing it?"

"Nope, you are!"

"What!?"

"Surprise!"

"I can't sing Alice!"

She rolled her eyes. "I heard you the other night and you can sing great."

"There's no getting out of this, is there?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"Fine."

"Yay!" Alice squealed. "You're going to have lots of fun."

I walked into the recording room and they closed the door behind me. I noticed the lyrics on a podium below the mic.

I put the head phones on and heard the sound they were recording right before coming in here. I listened to music while reading the lyrics trying to find a way to make it fit. I figured it out and gave them a thumbs up. They counted down from five and restarted the music. And when they did I started to sing.

_(Chorus)_

_Hey, hey.  
You, you.  
I don't like your girlfriend.  
No way, no way.  
I think you need a new one.  
Hey, hey.  
You, you.  
I could be your girlfriend._

Hey, hey.  
You, you.  
I know that you like me,  
No way, no way.  
You know it's not a secret.  
Hey, hey.  
You, you.  
I want to be your girlfriend.

You're so fine,  
I want you mine.  
You're so delicious,  
I think about ya all the time,  
You're so addictive.  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious,  
And hell yeah,  
I'm your mother fucking princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right.

She's like so whatever,  
And you could do so much better.  
I think we should get together now,  
And that's what everyone's talking about.

(Chorus)

_  
I can see the way,  
I see the way you look at me.  
And even when you look away I know you think of me.  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again, (And again and again and again)  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear.  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear,  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again.(And again and again and again!)_

She's like so whatever,  
And you could do so much better.  
I think we should get together now,  
And that's what everyone's talking about.

(Chorus)

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger,  
Cause I can,  
Cause I can do it better.  
There's no other,  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid,  
What the hell were you thinking?

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger,  
Cause I can,  
Cause I can do it better.  
There's no other,  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid,  
What the hell were you thinking?!

(Chorus x2)

The song ended and I felt really giddy and exhilarated.

I walked out of the room with a big smile on my face. "That was fun."

"And you sounded amazing!" said Rose.

"I told you so!" said Alice. She then proceeded to mumble to herself, "I swear, no one ever believes me."

I smiled at her.

"So what was this for?"

"We're putting it on The Cullen Boys' next CD!"

"Really! That's so cool!"

"It's being released next week and today we were just finishing up the kinks. Their new song and video is being released tomorrow as a single and tomorrow we also start shooting the video for 'Girlfriend.' So remember to meet us at the spot at 3:00. Okay?"

"Sure," I smiled. I could get used to this.

* * *

**We're going to have some fun on the set. Let me tell you. And don't forget to review!! I love your feedback!!**


	11. Chapter 11 The Dare

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**First of all I would like to say I'm sooooooooooooo sorry guys! It's been two weeks again! What happened was that my computer got the latest Microsoft virus and so my computer got 30 trojans. and so my mom banned computer usage until she was able to clean it up and make the computer better. and of course she waited a week. and then when she did fix she decided that she was going to increase the memory, but accidently put the cpu on the carpet while putting the memory in so she wouldn't damage the wood floors and ended shorting out the power supply thingy so the computer wouldn't boot up. and it was horrible. but the computer is all better now. so cheers for me and all you faithful readers who have actually read all of my rant.**

**Two I would like to say that you guys are freaking AWESOME! Over 200 reviews!! That's hella amazing!! Now on with the story.**

* * *

_Previously . . ._

_ . . Tomorrow we also start shooting the video for 'Girlfriend.' So remember to meet us at the spot at 3:00. Okay?"_

"_Sure," I smiled. I could get used to this._

Chapter 11

The Dare

When we got home it was only about 6:00. Edward was pulling my hand to the back porch where we had our first kiss.

I loved the feeling I got every time Edward touched me.

When we reached it he was holding my hands and staring into my eyes. Soon enough I was against the back of the house with my hands entangled in Edward's hair and his lips glued to my own. It was total bliss. He gripped my waist tighter; pulling me even closer to him—as if that were possible. . .

After a few minutes someone cleared their throat loudly behind us. . .

We both froze, our lips still attached. We broke apart and I peered over his shoulder, to luckily see an annoyed Alice glaring at us. I felt myself relax and rested my forehead on Edward's. Once he saw that I was calm, he relaxed also.

"What do you want, Alice?" he asked, somehow knowing that it was her.

"I need Bella."

"You'll have to wait your turn, Alice; I'm done with her yet . . ."

I blushed ferociously at his comment.

"Well, you're going to have to be, because I am taking her away. She has to prepare for our slumber party tonight."

I sighed. There was no way she was going to give up. Edward released me and sighed also; no doubt coming to the same conclusion that I had.

Alice grabbed my hand; not wasting any time and towed me away from Edward. I threw him a pout and saw him chuckle before I rounded the corner.

"You, me, and Rosalie are going to have a slumber party tonight. Don't worry it will be a lot of fun, but there's one rule: no boys. Okay?"

I nodded. Though how I was going to obey to the no boys rule, I had no idea.

When I walked into the living room there were three small beds around in a circle triangle sort of thing, tons of junk food, and a portable closet in the corner that was filled with so many things that I could only pick out colors.

"Wow," I said.

"Exactly."

She then walked over to the mini closet and grabbed a pair of silky pajamas for both her and myself. They were a cami and short shorts. Mine was blue and hers was a light green.

Rose came down and she got her pajamas on; they were lavender. I went to got pop some popcorn while our movie started. When I came back I was in shock at the title.

"Eagle Eye! That's still in theatres!"

"Bella, Bella, Bella," said Rosalie, "when are you going to understand that we can whatever we want?"

"Besides," finished Alice, "Shia wanted us to watch it, but knew that it would be a little difficult to go to the movies, so he gave us a copy."

I was speechless. They knew Shia Lebouf? That man is a sexy beast! But of course he is nothing compared to Edward. Nothing.

"I'm not even—there's nothing to say."

"Then stop stuttering and watch the movie with us."

I complied and was in awe at the end. That was a great movie! Definitely the best I had seen in a while.

"So what do you guys want to do now?" I asked.

"Let's play truth or dare," suggested Alice, with an evil glint in her eye. O jeez! That's not good.

Rose looked excited. "I'm in."

They both looked at me expectantly. I sighed. How could I say no? "Me too."

"Okay I'll go first," said Rosalie. "Alice, truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to take down that video for good," she said closing off all loopholes.

"Come on Rose that was a horrible dare!"

"So, I want it down."

"Fine."

Now it was Alice's turn.

"Bella, truth or dare?"

"Truth," I said.

"You're such a wuss."

"Just get on with the truth, Alice."

"Fine, but first I would like to say that everyone only gets one truth. And now, Bella, that you've already used yours . . ."

Great.

"How many guys have you kissed?"

"One."

They stared at me in shock. "What!"

"So are you saying that Edward is your first boyfriend?" asked Rosalie in shock.

"Maybe."

"How is that possible? You're smokin' hot!"

"Well there were a couple of guys that liked me, but I just never, you know, liked them back."

Alice and Rose looked at each other with understanding. "So it's my turn now?"

They nodded.

"Rosalie, truth or dare?"

"I'm surprised you even had to ask . . . ?"

The dares went on and on until, Alice had to go shopping at Walmart and buy outfits for the rest of the week and Rosalie had to go to a club and make out with a random guy of our choice and I had to be subjected to numerous makeovers in the coming days. Finally we were back at the mansion all laying on our stomachs atop of our beds and it was Alice's turn.

"Bella, truth or dare?"

"Dare," I said.

"I dare you to let me direct your entire video, giving me total authority of everything." I could tell she was having great difficulty hiding the evil grin that was threatening to display itself. That was not good.

"Okay," I said reluctantly. The grin broke out across her face and my stomach began to feel uneasy. What does she have planned?

I turned to look at the time and saw that it was midnight. I yawned and then realized how exhausted I was.

Rose and Alice yawned too. We stopped playing and went to sleep. I was going to be exhausted tomorrow.

-- -- --

I woke up to feel something extremely warm on top of me. My eyes fluttered open and I was looking into clear emerald eyes.

"Good morning," I smiled.

He responded by planting a kiss on my lips.

"Mmmm . . ."

"Good morning to you, too," he said.

He continued on to place feathery kisses on my neck.

"What time is it?"

"7:00 am."

"What!?" I yelled.

I must have caught him off guard because he fell off of me. I sat straight up and mumbled a sorry before I sprinted up to my room.

I took the quickest shower in history and was ready to bow at Alice's feet when I saw that she already had an outfit laid out on my mannequin for me. I put it on without even looking at and dashed downstairs grabbing a banana and jumped into the limo.

-- -- --

I arrived at school just as the bell was ringing. When I walked into class a few minutes late I smiled at the teacher and he dismissed my lack of a late slip. During that class I decided to go the bathroom to see what I was wearing.

When I looked into the mirror I was wearing a black and white horizontal striped tank with a red ruffle skirt and dangerous gray stilettos with cute little bows on the heels. I decided to put on some sheer red lip gloss and left to go back to class.

When I came back everyone was whispering about some girl named Lauren and how she was back. I wondered who this Lauren girl was and what she was like.

Just then the door opened and a girl with brown hair that was obviously dyed walked in. I could tell that she was mean just by the way she held herself and by the expression on her face. The total queen be. Great!

"Hey, Mr. Lewis. Sorry I'm like late, but I had like a late flight last night and like I'm still getting used to like the time difference and stuff," she said in an extremely nasally voice.

Oh my God! If she says "like" one more time I was going to strangle her.

"Of course, Ms. Mallory. Please take your seat."

She starting walking down my aisle. Please don't come and sit near me. Please just keep on walking. She then stopped at my desk. Wonderful.

"Excuse me, new girl, you're like sitting in my seat."

"And?"

"You like need to move, like now."

I was this close to choking her. Hanging out with Rose and Alice had given me a boost of confidence. And I was not able to hold back the comment I was about to make.

"And you need to stop saying "like" before I strangle you."

"Do you know who you're talking to, new girl," she said trying to be menacing.

The biggest bitch on the planet. "I'd rather not say," I mumbled.

"What was that?" she said.

"Nothing, nothing."

"Whatever, just like move."

"Fine," I said turning away for a second and discreetly removed the gum from my mouth and put it on the seat. As soon as I moved she sat down and when I moved to the other side of the room it took some serious self-control to not laugh.

When class was over and she got up, the entire class starting laughing. I finally let my own laughs flow freely from my mouth.

"What are you all laughing at!" she yelled.

"Next time you might want to look where you sit," I said, while holding down my giggles. On the back of her slutty skirt was a giant wad of gum.

She stared daggers at me and for a moment I was actually a little scared and then she reminded me of Tanya. And the sabotage we did on her. I just laughed and walked out.

Later that day during lunch when I was sitting with Naomi, Silver, Annie and the guys, Lauren walked up to our table flanked by Adrianna.

"That stunt you like pulled back in 1st period was like so not funny," she said and then began getting better leverage on her tray.

If she was going to try throwing the spaghetti in my face then she needed to be a lot more discreet about it.

As soon as she raised it I lifted my own lunch tray in front of my face and blocked the spaghetti and then "accidentally" threw it back at her.

Her hair was covered in it. "Oops, sorry. It slipped."

"Why you little bitch!" she said to me. Then addressing everyone in the cafeteria she said, "If any of you like ever talk to her like ever again I will like personally make your life like a living hell! Do you like understand!"

After her little outburst she stormed out of the cafeteria. For the rest of lunch everyone was really quiet around me. Well everyone, except for Mike. I asked him why everyone was actually listening to her. He told me that though Lauren might be stupid, she really can make a person's life a living hell. When he told me that I was thinking one thing: I was so _screwed_.

About five minutes into my next class I got a text from Alice. (_**Alice**_, _Bella_)

_**Change of plans. Meet us at the spot in 10 minutes**_

_I sorta have school_

_**Don't worry it's all taken care of. A "family emergency"**_

_Brilliant_

_**Besides you probably don't want to be there right now anyway. . .**_

_When am I going to stop being surprised?_

_**Never :p**_

"Miss Swan, could I please have your attention to the board?" boomed Mr. Banner. Titters went around the class. So that was how they were going to play it.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Banner." He actually looked shocked, but that wasn't what I was talking about. "I have to go, because I a family emergency that I need to be attending to."

And just to reinforce my point the office called me to the front.

"Bye."

* * *

When we arrived at the studio I went straight to a makeover artist. For this video I was apparently going a light honey blonde. I wasn't sure how I was going to pull it off, but it should be interesting.

When they were done with my hair, which was half up, half down, it was about 2 hours later and shooting would start in an hour. It really didn't look bad. They put heavy eye make-up on and gave me pale pink lips. When they were done I looked really punk princessy. I guess that was the image I was going to have . . .

It was about a half hour until shooting and right now we were going over choreography for the dance sequences. That sounds so technical. Anyway, we were going over the dance steps and they were really cool. **(A/N: Check out the actual video)**

They told me that today we were just doing the band scenes. Tomorrow we were doing the rest of video, where it was going to be I had no idea, but I knew that Alice had plans.

They gave me wardrobe for it, which consisted of a white t-shirt, blue plaid shorts with blue suspenders hanging off on the sides, and white knee highs with 3 blue stripes around the top. I was also wearing some black slingbacks.

When we were on set I was surprised to see Tanya there. She was back to normal too. Hmph. All that hard work for—well not nothing. It was extremely entertaining to see the results. And her reaction to the paparazzi. I laughing internally.

Stay focused, Bella.

When I was walking to my place an assistant guy came up and gave me a blue electric guitar. What was I supposed to do with that? I can't play guitar.

"I-I can't play guitar."

"Let me show you a trick," said Edward walking up to me. He stood in front of me with his own guitar. "Okay, so all you have to do is strum."

Strum? What was that?

He chuckled at my expression. "Come on, Bella. I'm sure Emmett has forced you to play Guitar Hero with him."

I laughed. He went down on his cords while simultaneously saying, "Strum."

Oh. Strum. I got it now. "I get it."

"Try it."

I went down on my own cords and "strummed."

"You're a natural."

I smiled involuntarily and bit my lip.

"Back on task people," called Alice through a cone from her director's chair. That chair was so not necessary. And I didn't even want to get started on that cone.

The camera came up and while the music began playing we began playing in sync. I was strumming away in front of Edward and then walked over to Jasper and we started playing together. I then began walking to the center and really began jamming. I was having so much fun.

They then paused the music so I could switch the guitar for a mic. I went up to the camera and was punching air as they started up the music again. Then I walked backward and began singing away and going crazy. Clapping with the mic in my hands and strutting back and forth across the floor. I almost started laughing at Alice who was being extremely unprofessional and dancing in her director's chair that was threatening to fall over from all of the movement.

After doing it over and over, we were walking off of the set. I was sweating and exhausted. Too much excitement and movement.

I was not tired enough, however, to notice how Tanya went up to Edward and planted a sloppy kiss on his face. I was relieved that he pulled away and whispered something to her that made her pout and then annoyed. She stalked off and went to the sidelines to watch us "work."

We then walked over to the TVs and began watching the film. It was really good. It actually looked like I could play the guitar. And the guys and me looked good playing together.

After watching the film Alice dismissed the crew. We got home at 8 o'clock and I was so exhausted that I went straight to bed.

I was so tired that my thoughts were completely empty. Then I remembered the confrontation I had at school. I fell asleep thinking one thing: tomorrow was going to be hell.

* * *

**I want to see if you can figure out 2 things:**

**1. If you noticed the author's note I had above then if you want to know what happens in the video all you have to do is watch the real one, but of course after you watch it I think you might have an idea who Edward's video girlfriend is going to be. I'll give you guys a hint: discreet sabotage.**

**And if you noticed that Lauren's hair is brunette instead of blonde can you figure out why? Hint: It has to do with a certain famous band. ;)**

** P.S. And don't worry people who like Bella's brunetteness. The hair color change is just for Bella to stay incognito. So she isn't recognized. . .**


	12. Chapter 12 New Students?

**Sorry guys! Last weekend was HOMECOMING WEEKEND!! (Enough Said)**

**Just to let you guys know Bella is going to wear a wig to school, for today. After that she's going to go back to normal and then when she becomes BELLA she's gonna wear a blonde wig and do the whole hannah/miley thing. I hate that metaphor but it works . . .**

**By the way this chapter is dedicated to heathercullen because she cracks me up! Lauren in a famous band. Pshh! (:  
**

* * *

Chapter 12

New Students?

My mornings were pretty routine now: get up, get kissed by the most perfect man alive, get attack by a beauty crazed pixie, eat, and then drive to school. I didn't mind a single thing in my usual line-up besides the _school _part.

Lauren Mallory, hated that girl. This morning she was making my life hell.

First period:

_I sat down at a random desk, in an Alice approved outfit, and waited for the bell to ring so class could start. As soon as the bell rang, in walked Lauren flanked by Adrianna and some girl I learned was named Jennifer. At first I couldn't understand how _they _could be evil _masterminds _of torture because I couldn't figure anyone that couldn't speak correctly could possible be a "mastermind" at anything. So I ignored Mike's warning, figuring: _Hey if she's going to try to do what she did yesterday and that was the best that she could do than I think I should be fine.

_Was I wrong. _

_She down in her usual seat and once the teacher began lecturing, she decided to start whispering really loudly. Well just loud enough that I could hear. My thoughts were circulating around her maybe trying to make me jealous of something. Little did I know that it work and make _me _get in trouble . . ._

"That's right. It's like me in like the picture."

"You are so lucky Lauren. I wish I could be with Edward Cullen."

"I know right? Like I'm the luckiest like girl like ever!"

I had to try so hard to suppress my laughter because I knew for a fact that Edward would never even look at her, let alone kiss her.

"What about Tanya though?"

"Like what about her?"

"Aren't they like still going out?"

"So? He like told me that they are so like over. He's just like waiting for like the right moment."

I scoffed at her comment. If by "the right moment" she meant her not threatening him with their band contract anymore than I would agree. But since she had no idea what she was talking about then I was just going to laugh at ignorant she is.

"What are you scoffing at? You're just like jealous that Lauren has like Edward Cullen."

"I'm sure she does," I laughed.

"Oh yeah she does! Have you like not seen those pictures yet?"

"And?"

"That's like me in them."

To the extremes that some people go through. Things would be so much easier and yet extremely more complicated if I could just tell the world I was really with Edward Cullen.

"Oh please as soon as Edward would see you he would start running in the opposite direction. And then after he would hear you speak he would start running faster."

She looked mad, but her voice sounded calm when she spoke again. "Don't listen to her girls, she couldn't get Edward Cullen if she tried. He wouldn't even look at her twice. I mean she's just so plain. Oops, did I say that out loud?"

That struck a nerve. Normally when someone insulted me I would just let it slide off, but her talking about Edward like that really struck a nerve. It brought insecurities that I didn't need to think about. I mean why would Edward want to be with me? He's famous, rich, undeniably sexy. And then there's me: plain, poor, unknown. They don't exactly match up.

"For your information I know for a fact that Edward would choose me over you. Want to know why? Because that's me in the picture not you. So shut your slutty face up and don't talk about things you don't know about."

It wasn't until right about now that I realized that I was actually standing up and everyone's eyes were glued to me. Most people's faces read shock and the teacher's face held anger.

"My apologies Ms. Swan for breaking up your little conversation, but I have class going on right now and you have just disrupted it. Either sit down and be quiet or remove yourself from my room!"

Right now I was pretty heated and annoyed; I knew that if I stayed I might actually start sucking her blood or something so . . . I grabbed my bag and stood up to shock everyone around me. "I think I'll accept the latter invitation, thank you," I said with a fake smile. I left and went down the hall to the bathroom.

I whipped out my phone and started dialing.

"Pick up, pick up, pick up . . ." I muttered.

"Hello?" came Alice's voice.

"Thank you, Alice! I don't think I can take another day here. This Lauren girl is about to suck my blood or something."

"That's what I thought," she said mysteriously.

"I don't know what to do."

"Just . . . don't worry about it, don't worry about it." **(HAHAHA XD! Funny! You wouldn't get it . . . ij)**

"Um . . . okay. Talk to you later then . . ."

"See you . . . soon!" She then hung up.

I pulled the phone away and looked at it. Trying to somehow send my little telepathic message through the phone. It wasn't working.

I walked out the back door of the school and just went to go sit in the garden. I laid in the grass and thinking over what had happened in the past two days. The first day was amazing. Though the attention was a little over the top. Then the next day this Lauren girl comes and makes everyone hate me--except for Mike. The only reason she's even popular or in charge is because her mother is the president and everyone has to fawn over her unless they're going to be expelled or fired. Even what you do hasn't even happened. If Lauren wants it to be so, it is. She has complete control over the school. It's disgusting. Her and her little cheerleader friends.

It was aggravating. I was surprised that she hadn't said anything yet. Though I guess she wanted to have a little _fun _with me first. Oh joy.

I didn't even hear the bell ring, but I knew that 1st period had ended because I could hear the movement of a large mass of people. Then I heard the most annoying voice:

"Oh my God! It was like _so _funny!"

"I know right? She got all mad and was like 'it was me in the picture!' I mean as if . . ."

Are you kidding me? God they were annoying!!

I just charged right past them. "There she goes," I heard Lauren mutter. Her comment was meant by a chorus of giggles.

If she was going to mess with me then I was going to retaliate. Screw expulsion or social death. One peak at my new identity and everyone will love me. But was that what I really wanted? I wasn't really sure.

I stopped dead in my tracks at was in front of me. It couldn't be, but it had to be. What!?

In front of me Alice and Rosalie were dressed incognito--as in wigs and make-up. The clothes however, I knew they couldn't function without. I just stood there in shock for who knows how many minutes.

"Better close your mouth before a bug flies in," said Rose.

"And that would disgusting," agreed Alice.

I could only laugh and hug them. "What's happening? Are you 'springing' me or what?"

"Actually, we are now officially students of West Beverley Hills High. Amazing isn't it?" said Alice.

"It's felt like forever since we've been at a real school. Hasn't it Alice?"

"I know, it's sort of exciting!"

"Wait you guys went to school together. . . before?"

"Yup, Em was the one that introduced Jazz and I. He saw me in one of the photos with Rose and just had to meet me. I still remember . . ." she trailed off and her eyes became unfocused while she delved into her reverie.

"Anyway," said Rosalie, "here our names are just Rose and Ali, okay? Using our full names might make everyone a little suspicious."

"Okay well let me see your schedule," I said.

She handed it to me and I saw that I had every class with her except for Trig and AP Lit. And of course those two classes were with Lauren. Wonderful.

"By the way, me and Alice have the same schedule."

Yes! That certainly brightened my outlook, though of course Trig and AP Lit were going to be a drag. I guess all of that didn't matter if for the rest of the day I had Alice and Rose at my side.

We headed to our next class together, trying to look inconspicuous about our relationships with each other. It was actually working quite well, though we appeared to be becoming quick friends. Which no one seemed suspicious about it. But everyone was for sure whispering about them. Some of the girls, who were of course Lauren projects, were hating them because they were jealous. The guys were practically drooling (that was actually true for some of them). It was actually kind of funny to watch. Then came lunch. . .

* * *

**I'll update the chapter next week (during the week) and I haven't been able to finish typing because I've had grueling soccer practices and I have a tournament plus an unfinished physics project, which is due mon., to do this weekend. I am very very busy. Plus I'm exhausted and I need my rest for tom. -yawn- g'night my peeps.**

**oh and don't forget to review!  
**


	13. Chapter 13 Mini Golf

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Sorry guys I had unexpected plans yesterday and couldn't get the chapter out. But it's just a day late. IMPORTANT: if you don't feel like rereading the beginning of the chapter I placed a bold, all caps stop sign where the chapter left off. Just to make things easier for you. :)  
**

**This chapter is dedicated to hoBOsoNG because she guessed what was going to happen in the video.**

_

* * *

Previously. . ._

_"Actually, we are now officially students of West Beverley Hills High. Amazing isn't it?" said Alice. _

_. . ._

_Then came lunch..._

Chapter 13

Mini-Golf

Alice, Rose, and I were sitting at a table in the middle of the room. We were all acting oblivious to the surrounding area and just sitting there whispering about plans for the video when we heard heels clicking on the floor. Three pairs to be exact. That could only mean one thing. . .

I looked up and saw Lauren, Adrianna, and Jennifer. It's my lucky day isn't it? They all had fake smiles plastered on their faces. This was going to be good. When they stopped at our table the entire cafeteria got silent. Great! Some PDB was about to go down. Don't know what that means? If you guessed _Public Display of Bitchiness _you're right.

"Hi," said Lauren "nicely" while "smiling," "You two must be like new, right?"

Alice and Rose nodded their heads.

"You should like come sit with us. You don't have to like sit with _her_," she said my name with distaste.

"That's alright," said Rose.

"We're fine where we are," finished Alice who in turn was also smiling fakely.

She looked shocked at first and then her face went back to false kindness. "I think you would like rather sit with us." Then she whispered, loud enough for me to hear, "She's so weird and kind of crazy. She like thinks that she's going out with Edward Cullen. I mean like come on. Everyone knows that he's really mine."

I didn't even have to look to know that Alice and Rose were holding back their laughter as I was. Lauren was so oblivious that she could even notice.

"I think we're able to figure out who's sane and who isn't, thanks," said Rose still smiling and with her eyebrows raised.

"Then it's settled. Come along."

She started walking away, but when she turned around and saw them still sitting she stormed over. "Come on!"

"I thought we settled this already. We don't hang out with crazy people."

"Are you like trying to imply something?" Whoa! She knows the word imply?

"Do you think before you speak at all?"

"You really shouldn't like insinuate such things about me," she said threateningly. Oh my God! Another big word! Twice in one day, this was big!

"And you really shouldn't be such a bitch, but you don't hear me complaining!"

"Like excuse me? Do you like know who you are talking to?"

Rose just shook her head quickly and looked at me and Alice. "I don't even know why I bother. She's getting insulted and I don't think she even knows it."

The entire room gasped in shock. I had completely forgotten everyone else's presence until that moment.

"You are going to regret that new girl," she said menacingly.

As they were turning away Alice suddenly spoke, "You know you are _so _pretty. Isn't she Rose?"

I wasn't staring at her incredulously because I knew she was going somewhere with this. Rose, however, just looked at her as if she were crazy. Because the threesome was behind Alice they didn't see her give Rose wide eyes; saying to play along. She caught on quick. "You are so right Ali! You are just gorgeous!"

Lauren just smiled and tilted her head from side to side as if showing off different facets of her face, "I know right!"

"I mean your face is just beyond words," continued Alice. Lauren just kept on smiling. Alice face then looked confused. "How much did it cost again?" Her face looked sincerely confused and I couldn't help but let my mouth fall open and I had to choke back laughter. Rose, however, didn't feel the need to choke it down. She just exploded in giggles. I used my self-control to refrain from laughing when I saw her face. It was priceless. Rose then caught my attention.

_That's her? _she mouthed to Alice. She just nodded her head, smiling as an answer. Rose returned her smile with a huge grin. _I remember her now._

Wait, what? They knew her? When did this happen?

I was too caught up in their silent conversation to notice that Lauren and her cronies had already stormed away. This was the best lunch EVER!

They didn't bother us the rest of the day.

--- --- ---

Currently we were in the limo on our way to who knows where when something popped up in my mind. "How did you know Lauren? Or did she really have work done?"

"What?" said Alice, "Oh. Yeah, she did. I remembered Carlisle complaining one night about this girl named Lauren Mallory and how annoying she was. He said how she described how her face wanted to look and would say 'like' after practically every other word. Personally, I have no idea how he handled it. Then again he is Carlisle . . ." she finished.

"She isn't even that pretty," said Rosalie. "But I guess even Carlisle can only do so much," she added as an afterthought smiling.

**[.:STOP HERE!!:. Where we left off I believe? :)]**

When the chauffeur opened the door I was a little confused at first because I noticed that we weren't at the studio. We were at a mini-golf course.

"Don't worry Bella it will all be explained in time, just wait for my direction," said Alice.

"Fine."

We walked out and just strode to the front of the main building. I wasn't surprised to see lots of guards surrounding the place to keep any unwanted people out. There were, however, lots of people inside already. Who they were I didn't think any of us knew. We walked in and I found Edward, Jasper, and Emmett in a huddle discussing who-knows-what. I stepped particularly hard and got their attention. Even though Tanya was here it didn't stop Edward's face lighting up when he saw me. I couldn't help but blush in return. That was our greeting.

Everything was so much more difficult with Tanya around but I couldn't help and be pleased about it at the same time. Anything with Alice and Tanya would definitely end with some major sabotage. What she was planning, I knew I couldn't wait to find out.

"Hey," said Edward.

"Hey," I said smiling and still blushing.

"Glad you guys have finally arrived."

"Yeah--"

"Bella let's go you're in make-up!" called Alice.

Though the people inside seemed to be unusually calm with our presence that didn't stop them from looking at me with wide eyes. Probably wondering what _I _was doing with the Cullen Boys.

When they were done with make-up and wardrobe they said I was ready to go.

When I walked out Alice was all over me. "Bella you look so good! Back on track Alice! Now all we have to figure out is who Edward's girlfriend in the video is going to be--" Practically every girl in the room screamed. I closed my eyes and opened my mouth. OW!! I opened my eyes again. Oh God. I was about to get trampled by a thousand girls. I prepared myself and covered my ears. When they passed I was surprised that I wasn't on the floor covered in footprints.

"How am I not on the ground?"

"If they want to run to Edward, I don't really care," said Alice, "But if they are going to trample you and ruin your make-up and wardrobe then they have to go through _me_. I may be small, but I can be persuasive."

"What did you do?"

"I told them that if they misplaced a single hair on your head they would be out of here. Apparently getting close to not being anywhere near Edward was incentive enough to keep them from running you over. "

I looked over to where Edward was standing with the other guys and every girl ran was around him yelling, jumping, and screaming. I coughed to cover up my laughter. The price of fame.

I hadn't noticed--because I was watching Edward--but Alice had climbed on her director's chair and was holding a megaphone. I was immediately worried for her; if she leaned forward just the tiniest bit I feared that the megaphone would offset her balance and make her fall over.

"Okay everybody," she called, "get away from Edward and form a line so we can pick out his girlfriend for the video!"

Just then Tanya walked in and looked over at the scene. "Uh no! If anyone is going to be his girlfriend in the video then it's going to be _me_! After all I am his _actual _girlfriend."

I looked up at Alice and noticed noticed a brief expression on her face: malicious joy. She was planning on this wasn't she?

--- --- ---

First scene: inside the main building. **(A/N: Bella's video is going to be the same as the actual video)  
**

I noticed everyone was acting normal, pretending as if we weren't there, and I couldn't help but wonder whether or not they were paid extras or the same random people. Regardless I was happy that they could be normal.

I was set to be standing at a table with Rose and some extra pretending to be whispering when I "noticed" that Edward and Tanya walked in. They looked all happy together walking with Tanya hanging off of his arm. He looked at me for a split second and then continued on walking. I smirked at Tanya and she rolled her eyes at me.

I had a feeling that she was enjoying this. Not for too long I hope.

As soon as he passed me the music started playing and I jumped up and started singing the words, "Hey, hey, you, you I don't like your girlfriend!" Tanya looked back at me incredulous. "No way, no way, I think you need a new one!" I had my hands on my hips singing right to him. "Hey, hey, you, you I could be your girlfriend!" I grabbed his t-shirt.

The music stopped and let go. I turned to Alice, "How was that?"

"Perfect. Let's do it a couple more times and then we'll do the next scene."

So we did.

Second Scene: photo booth.

I watched from behind the camera while Alice placed Edward and Tanya in front of the booth. They were holding hands and Tanya was saying her lines. Edward nodded his head and held open the curtain for her. She smiled and got in. There was a camera (video camera duh!) inside the booth filming them when I walked over and pulled Tanya out and sat down in her place.

Outside the curtain, as planned Tanya crossed her arms in front of her while Rose and the extra blocked the entrance to the booth. Meanwhile I was inside the booth with Edward and doing different poses with him. I was so bold that I even kissed him on the cheek with my arms wrapped around him.

We did that scene a couple of times. My poses getting crazier each time and I could tell that Tanya was getting annoyed with me. She didn't like me hanging all over Edward. And we weren't even doing much. I wonder what would happen if she knew what we do normally. . . She'd probably try to suck my blood or something.

Third Scene: picnic table.

Edward and Tanya were sitting at a table eating a super long churro together. They were about to finish they're Lady and the Tramp scene when I walked on camera and took the churro out of their mouths, kissed Edward on the cheek and walked springily away. I didn't have to even look at Tanya to know that she was staring daggers into my back. You could call it good acting, but I for one wasn't stupid enough to believe that.

We could only do that scene once because Tanya wouldn't eat more than one churro. Dare she gain 3 ounces. Good thing it was so good.

Fourth Scene: Indy Racetrack.

This scene was going to be fun.

We were all going go karting--and to Alice's dissapointment without her because she was the director--and I had an insight on what was going to happen. You know the little sign in front of go kart places that say "no bumping"? Well I have a feeling that Tanya will be bumped indefinitely and not only that but I get to see--no the whole world gets to see--her crash into a bunch of tires. Personally I find it humorous, any type of dismay she has to suffer is perfectly fine with me.

"Okay people, places!" called Alice.

We all got into go karts and revved our engines. The fun was about to begin. Tanya was in the front and started off first while we took off behind her. We were all just going around when the camera began following me. I came up behind Tanya and rammed her with all my might. She wasn't informed on what was happening so she turned around I swear if looks could kill I would have keeled over already. I lifted my foot from the gas and started going slower. Then I pushed down of the pedal as we were rounding a turn and I saw Tanya going into the tires and I raised my hand in the air shouting victory.

Fifth Scene: mini-golf course.

The sun had set by now and we were on the lit mini-golf course. Edward and Tanya were on at hole while me, Rose, and the extra we at another with only a little pond separating us. We were pretending to actually be playing when Rose tapped my on the arm and pointed to Edward and Tanya who just happened to be there.

Tanya hit the ball and it went in and started acting all happy about it when I "got" the idea that it would be funny if I hit the ball in her direction and she fell over. I planted a good stance and hit the golf ball as hard as I could. It soared through the air and was astonished when it hit her in the head. I had better aim than I thought. She was so shocked that she started to stagger and then began to fall.

My mouth was hanging open when everyone was watching Tanya falling into the pond. When she did I started laughing along with Rose and the extra. I even saw amusement on Edward's face and I noticed that he coughed several times hiding his laughter.

She turned over in the water and sat up reaching out to Edward. Edward went to grab her hand and hers slipped right through his making her fall back into the water. I was laughing so hard tears were forming in my eyes. And eventually began streaming down my face. It took all my self control not to end up on the floor with Rosalie.

Luckily for us the camera had gotten every moment. This scene was definitely a keeper.

Tanya was so heated that I was surprised when the water soaking her didn't evaporate into steam. She got up by herself and when she got eye level with Edward she pushed him away pissed. I would be pissed too, but that wouldn't happen to me because I don't have anyone pl--scratch that I do.

After that we went to the side of a hill in the middle of the course. Edward was sitting on a rock looking around. I bounded down the hill to him and he walked over. Though we were "acting" I knew his smile was genuine. His features were completely genuine in the way it lit up when he saw me and I couldn't help the light blush that formed on my cheeks. We were about to kiss when Tanya appeared at the top of the hill dripping wet. She looked at me with pure venom in her eyes.

"Okay Tanya now I want you to jump Bella as if you're about to start a fight!" Alice called.

I kept my face natural while my thoughts were towards killing Alice if I survived Tanya's attack. Was she trying to kill me? Or at least get me seriously injured. I can see the headlines now "up and coming BELLA was attacked yesterday by an angered Tanya." Wouldn't that be lovely.

"With pleasure," I heard her mutter.

She started walking quickly towards and I braced myself. Right when she jumped at me I chickened out and ducked. I turned and found her tumbling down the hill. Just then Emmett walked out of the port-a-potty (sp?) and looked at Tanya with surprise on his face. An idea struck me and I realized that I was becoming pure evil. I motioned for Emmett to move out of way and he just scrunched up his eyebrows. I mouthed to him "just do it!" and he moved out of the way just in time for Tanya to fall into the port-a-john and knock it over. It was so gross the way we all heard the contents sloshing out.

As soon as she landed in there Rose and I doubled over in laughter. Edward was having some serious difficulty keeping a straight face while he put his arm around me and walked up the hill away while Tanya was screaming her head off. Edward then chuckled and whispered to me, "Nice one."

That was the last scene we were shooting at the mini-golf course. I couldn't wait to see the actual video.

--- --- ---

When we went back to the studio it was 7:00 and we still had work to do; namely, the dance sequences. They had already created the set where I would be doing one of them and then I would be using the old one from the band scenes. First we would be using the old set while they put the finishing touches on the new one.

They started up the music while we all got in our places. We started doing the moves. We went through it about 4 times and then they told us that the new set was ready. The new set was a bathroom but it was cool and quirky. My back-up dancers got in their places and we started dancing again. Then my favorite scene came up. Dancing with Edward.

They started the music and I started doing everything Alice told me to do. I put my hand on Edward's chest pushing towards one of the stalls, while he just looked kind of sheepish in the I'm-the-luckiest-guy-in-the-world-right-now kind of way. I felt the same way, except I was a girl, of course. I was singing along and started dancing on him. At certain points I started grinding on him and I knew he enjoyed it if you know what I mean. ;) Then near the end of the song I pushed off his jacket and started walking him into a stall. He didn't look like he minded one bit. Right before i closed the stall door I made a "yes!" gesture and then closed the door.

The music stopped.

"Well that was fun," he whispered to me wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Why yes it was. I could tell that you enjoyed yourself." I winked.

I then noticed that his face was tinted pink. I smiled and amazed with myself. I just made Edward Cullen blush.

"We should get going," he mumbled.

I just giggled and walked out of the stall with a sheepish Edward trailing behind me.

**The music video is over! Did you guys like it? Review, review, review!**

_SNEAK PEAK:_

_The music stopped and the audience was in a frenzy, craving for more. Edward brought the mic to his lips, "Now may I introduce BELLA!"_

_The crowd grew excited again--going along with anything that Edward Cullen had to say. I walked out onto the stage with everyone's eyes on me--instead of feeling shy and insecure I felt excited and confident. I could hear the guys starting up their sound behind me and for the first time on any stage I started to sing._


	14. Chapter 14 Concert

**Sorry guys. It took me a little longer to get the chapter out today because I had to decide what songs I should have them have on their album. And if I hadn't explained this before, Bella is doing the whole Hannah Montana thing; you know tke blonde popstar and the brunette highschool student. I probably already have explained this but I'm too lazy to find out whether I did or not. . . On with the story!**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 14

Concert

There was a pressure on neck bringing me to the surface of consciousness. It continued to puncture me at different point along my collarbone until I became aware of the presence of weight on top of me.

My eyes slowly opened a crack and saw Edward lying on top of me. My heart started beating quickly and he looked up probably having felt the difference in my breathing also.

"You're finally awake," he whispered.

I blushed and wondered how long he had been kissing me.

"Of course if you would like to go back to sleep so I could return to waking you I wouldn't mind." He had a smile on his face.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"6 a.m., you have plenty of time. So if you could return to sleeping . . ."

"No."

He looked up at me. "Then I couldn't enjoy it, silly," I said playfully.

He chuckled quietly. "You never fail to amaze me."

"Are you going to keep talking or start kissing me? Because if it isn't the latter than I really do have to start getting ready." I started to make a motion of getting him off of me when he kissed me full force of the lips and I crashed back into the pillows. I closed my eyes savoring the moment. I wrapped my arms around his neck while his traced my sides. The pressure lifted and I opened my eyes. He looked down at me, a smirk on his face. "Proceed," I breathed.

He chuckled and continued kissing me.

Feathery lips attacked my neck gently trailing along my collarbone and then further up along my neck to my jaw. Then he ever so meanly started kissing around my mouth. I opened my eyes and gave him a mean look. He looked at me so intensely and then quickly dropped his head, going back to my neck. I slapped him playfully on the shoulder and he started laughing into my neck. "You're such a tease Edward Cullen. What am I going to do with you?"

He raised his head and planted a quick kiss on my mouth. "That works," I whispered.

I brought his face to mine once more and we started to kiss in sync. I then felt his mouth open slightly and his tongue began to trace my bottom lip. It felt amazing and he continued to trace, begging for entrance. I shook my head and he pulled away. "I have morning breath, that would be gross," I stated simply.

"Then hurry up and brush your teeth I'm not finished with you yet." He sat up and was straddling my legs.

"It's going to be very difficult getting up with you on top of me," I said smiling.

"I was just hoping you'd change your mind." He sighed dramatically and got off of me.

"Now if you would excuse me, I really do need to get ready," I said as I reached my bathroom door.

"Fine," he said and I caught him smiling as I closed the door.

I firstly brushed my teeth and then stepped into the shower. I massaged my scalp with strawberry shampoo all the while thinking of how lucky I was.

I stepped out and wrapped a towel around myself. When I walked into my room I almost dropped my towel.

Laying there in the middle of my bed was Edward with his mouth hanging open.

A witty remark formed in my mind and I had to make a quick decision whether to be shy or witty. I decided to play it cool. "You should close your mouth, a fly might go in," I smirked.

My comment was like a splash of cold for him because he immediately shut it and said back, "Silly Bella, there are no flies in this house."

After he said that I got a little annoyed because I couldn't find a witty comeback. Now was time to be shy. "Well I really do need to get ready, so--"

"I know," he said simply.

I felt the blood rush into my face. He chuckled. "Why are you in my bed, you're not expecting something are you?" I teased.

Now it was his turn to blush. Now we were even.

"No," he said, trying to sound nonchalant, "I was tired."

"Then why don't you go to your own bed? It's right next door."

"That's so far away and your bed just looked so inviting. . ."

I laughed, "Real smooth, now get out."

"The door is just so far away." He looked at the door pretending to ogle at the great distance.

I just shook my head.

He started to pout and when I raised my eyebrow at him he stood up and walked over to me. He snaked his arms around my waist. Both him and I both had heated skin--for neither of us were oblivious that there was only a towel in between him and me. He started tracing his nose along my jawbone. He looked up threw his lashes, "Please?" How could I possibly resist that face?

"Bella!" Alice called.

Right, that's how. With one hand clutching my towel to me and the other on his chest I gave him a quick chaste kiss and started pushing him towards the door.

"Can't I just hide in the closet?"

I laughed while saying, "Get out!"

I shut the door and heard him grumbling loudly. All part of the act I supposed.

--- --- ---

"So," Alice started. We were all in the limo getting ready to be dropped off at the spot. "I saw Edward leaving your room this morning when I was coming upstairs . . ."

I immediately blushed, but didn't miss Alice and Rose exchanging a look.

"Details!" called Rose.

"Details of what?" I asked trying to be oblivious.

"We're not stupid, Bella."

"Nothing happened."

"I'm sure, that's why when I went into your room you were only in a towel."

Rose jaw dropped and looked at me in disbelief.

"Nothing happened," I repeated.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about I remember my first time . . ." said Rose.

My face grew so red I probably looked like a tomato.

"You want to know what happened? He woke me up like he does every morning and I told him that I have to start getting ready for school. I went into my bathroom and _shut the door_ and assumed he would leave. I was wrapped in a towel when I walked in to my room to find Edward laying in my bed. I tell him to close his mouth unless he wanted a fly to go in and he said there are no flies. Then I asked him what he was doing in my bed and he said he was tired, but his bed was too far away. I told him that I need to get dressed and he was like 'i know' and I told him 'get out.' The he started to pout while I started pushing him out of the door. A minute later you just happened to come in while he was leaving."

I only took one breath through the entire explanation.

"I think she's not telling us the whole story," Rose whispered loudly to Alice.

"Me too," she whispered loudly back.

"Not funny," I said.

The limo stopped a few minutes later and I noticed Alice putting her phone away. We got out and hopped into my car.

"Turn to Kiss FM," Alice said.

"What other station is there?" I laughed.

Just then on the radio his name caught my attention.

"--Edward Cullen talking about his band's new single Thunder!"

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen and I would like to say that my band's new single was written for a very special girl. So here's to her! This is the first track we're releasing before our next album is released on Monday. And for those coming to our concert tonight we're playing a few songs from the album and we also have a surprise for you guys coming tonight."

"There you have it. Now here's their new single on Kiss FM 102!"

Then the song started.

_ Today is a winding road that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go  
Whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa)  
Today in the blink of an eye I'm holding on to something and I do not know why  
I tried_

_I tried to read between the lines  
I tried to look in your eyes  
I want a simple explanation  
For what I'm feeling inside  
I gotta find a way out  
Maybe there's a way out_

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain  
And bring on the thunder_

_Today is a winding road  
Tell me where to start and tell me something I don't know  
Whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa)  
Today I'm on my own  
I can't move a muscle and I can't pick up the phone  
I don't know (I don't know, I don't know, I don't know)_

_And now I'm itching for the tall grass  
And longing for the breeze  
I need to step outside  
Just to see if I can breathe  
I gotta find a way out  
Maybe theres a way out_

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain_

_Yeah I'm walking on a tightrope  
I'm wrapped up in vines  
I think we'll make it out  
But you just gotta give me time  
Strike me down with lightning  
Let me feel you in my veins  
I wanna let you know how much I feel your pain_

_Today is a winding road that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go  
Whoa_

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain  
And bring on the thunder, and I said  
Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain  
Oh baby bring on the pain  
And listen to the thunder_

By the end of the song there were tears in my eyes. I still remembered that day, it was only a week ago. Man that boy was fast!

When I looked into the rear view mirror I saw that Alice was smiling.

--- --- ---

That day at school wasn't as eventful as the others, but that was only because Alice and Rose were able to keep their comments to themselves and make _me _keep both my comments and my hands to myself. Let me tell you, it was pretty difficult.

"Oh my gawd, were you like listening to like Kiss FM this morning? Because like Edward was like talking about his special girl, but like didn't mention any names so you know it was like about me,"--Do I even have to mention names?--Lauren said deliberately as she walked by me.

"I was! That was like so sweet what he did for you! That song like is _so_ cute!" replied Jennifer.

I wanted to punch them in the face, but with Alice and Rose on each side subtly restraining my arms that was not possible . . . unfortunately. Alice and Rose may look petite and delicate, but boy are they strong!

Besides that little encounter the rest of the school day went by without incident. Except Mike asked me out again. . .

"So, Bella," Mike asked. "Tonight is the Cullen Boys concert and I have two tickets, front row seats, want to go?"

"Actually I have plans tonight, Mike. Sorry."

He looked slightly down, but didn't look as if he was going to give up any time soon. More fun for me later.

When we were finally in the limo and the radio turned on, Thunder was playing again. I couldn't help the smile that overtook my face.

I hadn't even noticed that I was in a daze until Alice and Rose were clapping their hands in front of my face; trying to get my attention.

"Earth to Bella," snickered Rose.

"What?"

"Stop daydreaming about Edward and get moving. The concert is in 4 hours and we need to get you ready," said Alice. Typical.

--- --- ---

The concert was going to start in a half hour and for the past 3 we had been practicing the dance steps. My stomach was grumbling very loudly but Alice wouldn't let me eat anything.

"Please?" I begged her when I was sitting in my dressing room.

"No, if you eat right before you're going to feel sick."

"Then why wouldn't you let me eat before?"

"Because we were going to practice and then you would have felt sick during the practice." She smiled at her undeniable logic. **(A/N: I learned that the hard way . . .)**

"Not even a tiny little thing?" I reasoned.

"Fine!" she sighed in exasperation. "But I get to choose."

Two minutes later I was eating Panera bread and drinking some water. "Is this all? I feel like a prisoner or something."

"Silly Bella, prisoners don't get _Panera_." **(A/N: If you don't know Panera is a chain restaurant that makes sandwiches, soup, and bakery stuff. They make they're own bread. It's delicious. Now I'm done with my advertisement.)**

"I'm sorry. I don't think that far into things," I snapped sarcastically. Alice looked kind of hurt and I felt bad. I hadn't meant to be so harsh, but I was really nervous and scared. What if they didn't like me?

"I'm sorry Alice. I'm just really nervous."

"Don't be. You'll do great."

"What if they don't like me?"

"Are you kidding Bella? You're freaking amazing! Besides the song is awesome."

"You're just saying that because you wrote it."

"Exactly," she smiled, "I wrote it and therefore I know it rocks."

I laughed quietly and just shook my head. I wasn't sure how she did it, but she made me feel better. Though I still had my doubts they were slowly creeping away.

That was when I first heard the crowd in an uproar; the guys had just gone out on stage. Oh god! It was coming closer ever minute. I heard the music starting . . .

Just then Rosalie walked into the room. "She looks kind of sick," she commented, talking to Alice.

"I knew she shouldn't have eaten anything," Alice muttered to herself.

Something hard then collided with my face. "Ow!" I complained. "What was that for?"

"What?" said Rose. "Isn't that what you're supposed to do to people before they start freaking out?"

"No, you do that while they're freaking out!"

"Same difference," muttered Rose.

It was silent for a moment while I collected my thoughts. I was going on no matter what. I had fun yesterday while singing. Though not in front of a large crowd, my mind shot back. Great I was going insane now.

Just relax, Bella.

Hmph, my mind snorted.

Would you shut up?

Fine.

Then there was silence. In my head at least.

"Here listen to this," suggested Alice. She handed me a cd to listen to. I grabbed it and began listening to it.

"What is it?" I asked confused. All it was, was a bunch of nature sounds.

"It helps you relax," she said.

After listening to it for a half hour I started feeling more confident, relaxed, and just overall good.

"Whoa," I said. "Is it like a magical tape or something?"

"Actaully it's called subliminal messaging," said Alice.

"Sounds like some weird voodoo crap to me," said Rose.

"Yeah," agreed Alice, "I guess. But it works."

"Honestly, I don't really care because right now I can't wait to go on," I said.

For the next two and half hours we sat in my dressing room listening to music blaring from the speakers connected to the main stage.

They played four of their new songs: Five Minutes to Midnight, The Great Escape, Hero/Heroine, Our Time Now, plus a whole bunch of other songs from previous CDs.

That's when over the intercom I was being called on stage, "BELLA stage right!"

That was my cue.

As I made my way to the right wing I heard them starting up a new song. A brand new song in fact right off their new CD.

_We're both looking for something  
We've been afraid to find  
It's easier to be broken  
It's easier to hide_

_Looking at you, holding my breath  
For once in my life I'm scared to death  
I'm taking a chance letting you inside_

_I'm feeling alive all over again  
As deep as the sky, under my skin  
Like being in love, she says, for the first time  
Maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right  
Where I belong with you tonight  
Like being in love to feel for the first time_

_The world that I see inside you  
Waiting to come to life  
Waking me up to dreaming  
Reality in your eyes_

_Looking at you, holding my breath  
For once in my life I'm scared to death  
I'm taking a chance letting you inside_

_I'm feeling alive all over again  
As deep as the sky, under my skin  
Like being in love, she says, for the first time  
Maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right  
Where I belong with you tonight  
Like being in love to feel for the first time_

_We're crashing  
Into the unknown  
We're lost in this  
But it feels like home_

_I'm feeling alive all over again  
As deep as the scar that's under my skin  
Like being in love, she says, for the first time  
Maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right  
Where I belong with you tonight  
Like being in love, she says, for the first time  
Like being in love to feel for the first time_

_Like being in love, she says, for the first time  
Like being in love to feel for the first time_

During the song a stage hand person was fiddling with a tiny microphone that attached to my costume. Then I looked up.

The music stopped and the audience was in a frenzy, craving for more. Edward brought the mic to his lips, "Now may I introduce BELLA!"

The crowd grew excited again--going along with anything that Edward Cullen had to say. I walked out onto the stage with everyone's eyes on me--instead of feeling shy and insecure I felt excited and confident. I could hear the guys starting up their sound behind me and for the first time on any stage I started to sing.

**(A/N: You guys can just skip over the lyrics because you've seen 'em before. It just didn't look right without them in here) **

_(Chorus)_

_Hey, hey.  
You, you.  
I don't like your girlfriend.  
No way, no way.  
I think you need a new one.  
Hey, hey.  
You, you.  
I could be your girlfriend._

_Hey, hey.  
You, you.  
I know that you like me,  
No way, no way.  
You know it's not a secret.  
Hey, hey.  
You, you.  
I want to be your girlfriend._

_You're so fine,  
I want you mine.  
You're so delicious,  
I think about ya all the time,  
You're so addictive.  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious,  
And hell yeah,  
I'm your mother fucking princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right._

_She's like so whatever,  
And you could do so much better.  
I think we should get together now,  
And that's what everyone's talking about._

_(Chorus)__  
I can see the way,  
I see the way you look at me.  
And even when you look away I know you think of me.  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again, (And again and again and again)  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear.  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear,  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again.(And again and again and again!)_

_She's like so whatever,  
And you could do so much better.  
I think we should get together now,  
And that's what everyone's talking about._

_(Chorus)_

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger,  
Cause I can,  
Cause I can do it better.  
There's no other,  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid,  
What the hell were you thinking?_

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger,  
Cause I can,  
Cause I can do it better.  
There's no other,  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid,  
What the hell were you thinking?!_

_(Chorus x2)_

Throughout the song the back-up dancers came out and we started doing some of the moves from the video. I was having so much fun, the feeling was indescribable. Finally the song ended and the crowd was uproarious. I felt a smile break out across my face, relief and elation.

I walked back to the center of the stage where Edward and the others were. Edward put his mouth to his own mic, "Well? What do you think?"

The crowd screamed in response. "That's what I thought." He smiled also and looked at me. "Her single comes out Monday as well as on our CD! Thank you and good night!"

I actually felt kind of special because I got the final curtain. Probably just as Edward planned. I couldn't possibly explain how much I loved that man.

When we all exited off of the stage and went to get a drink of water. When I had finally chugged my second water bottle I had looked up to find Edward no where. That's when I noticed that Tanya was in the room. Just seeing her gave me chills. She had this look on her face as if she was happy about something. Almost smug. And for some reason that scared me.

**TPOV:**

I walked in through the back door entrance. I knew I was a little late, but who cares? I was busy on a rendezvous. . .

I walked down the hallway with a bunch of dressing rooms in it trying to get to the main room when I noticed that Bella had her own dressing room. I didn't like that girl from the beginning. The way she looked at Edward. MY Edward. Who cares if I had fun with Enrique? It's not as if Edward would do that with me.

That's when I noticed a post-it note on her door:

_Meet me at my car in an hour._

_I want to show you something._

_Love,_

_Edward_

I ripped it off the door and stared at it in horror. That little b--

**Mystery POV:**

I walked down the hallway and stopped at Edward's door. I opened it up and I almost screamed.

For there on the couch was the last thing I ever wanted to see. I wanted to walk right over there and slap the pleasured smile right off of her ugly face.

* * *

**I know you guys are going to kill me for that cliffie. Just remember if you do kill me you'll never find out what happens next. Keep that in mind. **

**One question:**

**Can you guess who's POV that was? If you do I'll send you an extended sneak peak. Aren't I sneaky in getting reviews? **

**P.S. That was my longest chapter like ever! 4771 words. Long enough for ya? lol :)  
**

**

* * *

**

_**Sneak Peak:**_

_**I had my head down, unable to look her in the face. How could I?**_

_**"How could you?" she screamed at me.**_

_**I finally looked up at her face about to open my mouth. I closed it again, clenching my jaw, because I knew I couldn't answer.**_

* * *


	15. Chapter 15 Betrayal

**It's the Twilight weekend!! Who else is super excited!?**

**This chapter is dedicated to**** justl0v3, twilightlover2, Obsessedfan13, phiaa-x, Gray Weather, and Sea of Topaz. You guys are the only ones that guessed_ ONE_person and got it right. Many of you cheated by guessing multiple people, but I guess that could be partly my fault for not specifying. . . **

**

* * *

**

_Previously . . ._

_. . . I had looked up to find Edward no where. That's when I noticed that Tanya was in the room. Just seeing her gave me chills. She had this look on her face as if she was happy about something. Almost smug. And for some reason that scared me._

Chapter 15

Betrayal

BPOV

I shook the disturbing smile out of my mind as I walked away. I headed to my dressing room and found a cute little heart shaped sticky note on my door:

_Meet me at my car in an hour._

_I want to show you something._

_Love,_

_Edward_

He had really girly hand writing I noticed, but I guessed it didn't really matter because he certainly didn't _look_ like a girl. I smiled to myself, all thoughts about Tanya gone. My heart raced at what Edward wanted to do tonight.

I needed an amazing outfit and I knew just the person. I turned straight around and made my way to go find Alice.

EPOV

I looked into the mirror trying to smooth my unmanageable hair. I availed to no success, but it didn't stop me from trying.

I was going to do it tonight. Tell her that I love her. It was going to be perfect, a candlelit picnic under the stars. I had already set it up earlier with rose petals sprinkled around the blanket. Right before our arrival a five-star picnic basket would be ready. And the setting was perfect, in a complete symmetrical meadow. The sun made it beautiful, but the moon romantic.

I was almost ready when I heard the door open behind me. I didn't even have to turn around, she reflected in the mirror. Tanya was wearing a trench coat and I wondered why the mirror hadn't cracked yet. She was beautiful for others, I assumed, but not to me, not anymore at least. Her beauty couldn't even compare to Bella's.

I watched as she walked closer to me. All the while chills were running down my spine. She wrapped her arms around my upper torso and rested her head against my shoulder.

"Don't you look handsome," she purred.

I stayed silent because I had a feeling she wanted to do more than talk. Her attire wasn't helping either.

"I was hoping to . . . _talk_ with you."

I had a feeling her definition of "talk" was different from the rest of the world. My gut was telling me that I would not like to "talk" as she put it, _at all_ with her. I didn't really have time right now either.

"Actually, Tanya, I really do have to be on my way."

She spun me around and looked me straight in the eye.

"I want to do this now!" she said.

"Why does this matter to you right now, Tanya? I'm sure you just had a fun excursion with what's-his-face!"

"I want to do it with you," she said quietly.

The shy act of course. "That's not going to work, Tanya. Going from slut to conservative in five seconds only proves the case for multiple personality disorder!"

She gave me a mean glare and her voice icy. "I hope you realize that you're contract is still on edge."

I had no argument. Why did I ever date her to begin with? Was it because of that one date that her father set us up on or did I actually like from the start? If I had then she had to have changed. I would have never started this if it was going to lead to this: blackmail.

I could almost see the invisible string barely attached to the invisible contract dangling over a cliffside. Then the string broke and the only way to save it was to jump. For my brothers — that was what I was going to do — I was going to jump.

BPOV

Alice called Rosalie for back-up, which she complained about until Alice told her the reason. She was probably doing who knows what or things I didn't want to think about unless I wanted to be scarred for life. Either way she had gotten here and helped Alice make me pretty.

By the time they were finished I was amazed. The feeling was recurring with them, but this time I wasn't surprised.

They curled my hair so that it was half up and half down. It ran in soft ringlets down my back and my hair at the top was held by a beautiful vintage sapphire hair clip. It was a flower with sapphires for petals and a diamond center—it was beautiful. **(Sorry no pic, it is a figment of my imagination. p. you've read my other story By Moonlight then that would be familiar. Advertisement done. ;) )**

They handed me a dress that was a deep blue color. I put it on and looked in the mirror.

"Aw, Bella you look so pretty!" squealed Alice.

"You look hot; Edward won't be able to take his hands off of you." Rose smirked.

The dress was racerback with tight ruffles around the scoop neck collar. The silky material fell to the knee and the bottom was ruched and flared slightly. It was a really beautiful dress.

"How—" I started.

Alice cut me off. "Relax, it only cost eighty bucks. And the shoes . . . well we don't need to talk about the shoes."

I laughed at her. I should be used to it I guess.

"So, any ideas about tonight?" I asked.

"Well . . . I think that," started Rose, with a devilish grin. Now however her mouth was covered by Alice's hand, "Edward has something romantic planned." She finished off.

"Eww!" yelled Alice. Her hand was immediately ripped from Rose's face.

Rose still had her tongue sticking out when Alice moved her hand away. "That is so gross!"

Rose just laughed and smiled, "Works every time."

I couldn't help but laugh with them.

I looked at my phone and saw that it was midnight now.

"Bye," I waved to them heading out the door. I walked to his car being extra careful in the deathtraps that they put me in. When I got there I was surprised that he wasn't already here waiting for me. Maybe he wanted to be fashionably late?

No, I didn't believe that. Something was up. I could just feel it.

I looked at my phone again and saw that it was already fifteen minutes later. Maybe he meant to say dressing room.

EPOV

I can do this, I can do this, I chanted in my head.

No matter how many times I assured myself that I could commit such a disgusting sin I couldn't help the queasiness that I felt when Tanya attached her face to mine. It felt tainted, disgusting, and unnatural.

I didn't want to do this. It was wrong. But I could do it for my brother's sake right?

Then there was Bella. I couldn't even describe how much I loved her. Nothing could possibly compare and yet here I was kissing another . . . thing and I hadn't even told her yet. My plans were ruined by Tanya's bad timing.

That's when I pulled away and actually began noticing how I was positioned. I was on my back lying across the couch with Tanya straddling me in just a lacy bra and matching panties. It was disgusting to look at. I didn't even feel the slightest bit sorry for my thoughts. She put her hands on my chest and that's when I realized that my shirt was unbuttoned and open. She then grabbed my hands and put them on her chest. I pulled away immediately and shifted so that she ended up falling off of me and onto the ground.

"What's wrong, Eddie-poo?" she tried to purr. You, I thought immediately.

"I can't do this," I stated plainly.

"Yes, you can."

"Why? Why do you want to? I know I don't."

"Oh please, don't even try to play dumb with me," she said icily. "Do you think I don't know about you and little miss Bella?" she sneered her name. "It's disgusting."

"The only thing disgusting is you."

She stood up towering over my sitting figure. "Daddy won't be pleased."

"Would your father really fire me just because I wouldn't have sex with you? I highly doubt that."

"Who said he had to know it was that? Besides the main goal is to persuade your view from Bella."

"It's not working. Nothing possibly could."

I then heard footsteps walking down the hall growing closer.

Tanya must have heard them too because the next words coming out of her mouth were, "Oh stop being such a priest and get over here." With that she grabbed me and dragged me on top of her kissing with gross fierceness. When the door opened I felt my heart stop. I broke the forced kiss.

For my one true love was standing with the one expression I never wanted her to have on her face; betrayal.

BPOV

I walked down the hallway and stopped at Edward's door. I opened it up and I almost screamed.

For there on the couch was the last thing I ever wanted to see. I wanted to walk right over there and slap the pleasured smile right off of her ugly face.

But I couldn't. I couldn't move, I couldn't speak. All I could do was stare in horror as Tanya looked over in surprise:

"Eddie!" she whined. "I thought you said we weren't going to be interrupted!"

I hadn't noticed till now that my chin was quivering. All these emotions were building up at once: anger, hate, betrayal, sadness, so much sadness.

Mixed tears began spilling from eyes. I couldn't even recognize my voice as I screamed. "How could you!?"

I turned and ran. My shoes were already lost behind me. I didn't look back, I couldn't. How could he do this to me?

EPOV

As she yelled those three words I couldn't help but wonder the same thing. Who cares if she was going to nullify the contract? There were other producers weren't there? But I knew these were just angry thoughts pointed at myself . . . and at Tanya.

As I looked to the doorway she was already gone, her footsteps echoed loudly in the empty hall. One of her shoes was there on the floor. I wouldn't doubt her other shoe was somewhere down the hall. I couldn't dilute my self with such trivial thoughts.

I got up as swiftly as possibly, when Tanya pulled me back down. "Where do you think you're going? You're obviously not going to get her back, why don't you just stay with me. We can have some real fun."

"Get off of me, Tanya. I have to go."

"Fine," she answered coldly. "Leave, but if you tell anybody what I said tonight, _anything_, your deal is as good as gone."

I clenched my jaw. I wanted so badly to hit her or do something, but I knew I couldn't. If only she were a man!

I started sprinting away after my loved one, hoping she could forgive me. I had a feeling she wouldn't but I couldn't help but hope. It was the only thing that kept me from stopping cold. I pushed my feet faster and watched as the she jumped into the limo and was already driving off. I slid to a halt and couldn't do anything but watch. I was the only one in the parking lot now. Even my car was gone.

I pulled out my cell phone and called a cab. They started grumbling at the late hour, but as soon as I said _Edward Cullen_ I could hear an engine accelerating. It got here in five minutes flat. I quickly jumped in the passenger seat.

"Cullen mansion, as fast as possible."

The guy looked slightly dazed. He's probably never been close to a celebrity before.

"Go!" I ordered.

He quickly snapped out of it and started going 50 mph.

"I don't have time for abiding the law right now," I snapped.

He stepped on the gas harder and we were going 90.

We arrived in 10 minutes and I left two 100 dollar bills for him. I jumped out of the cab and raced up the long driveway. I followed the sobs that echoed in the night and in my head.

I searched the pool house, empty, and the gardens, empty. I sat down on the stone bench, thinking hard of where she could have gone. She wasn't inside because I could still here the sobs carried on a whisper by the wind. She was somewhere out here. I went to go check the forest line and there curled up behind a large root was Bella. Every tear that fell down her face made me feel even worse. I sprinted to her and picked her up.

She didn't open her eyes at first, but when I was fully erect her eyes shot open. She started screaming again.

"Put me down! Don't touch me!"

She started hitting me with her fists. I sighed and placed her gently on the ground.

She was going to run, I knew it. "Bella, please don't run from me," I pleaded.

"Why her, Edward? Was I not good enough?"

"Of course not! I—" I stopped unable to continue because Tanya's threat rang in my ears.

"You what? Didn't think I would come to your room. Thought if I waited patiently outside like you thought I would then I wouldn't have interrupted. Well I'm sorry if your previous appointment ran into overtime!"

I couldn't deny a single word out of her mouth even though I wanted to so badly to. I wanted to tell her the truth, the reason I did those things, that I had no choice. But I _did_ have a choice. I didn't _have_ to do anything. Now I would lose the most important thing to me: her.

"I'm so sorry, Bella," I whispered just loud enough for her to hear.

"Sorry!? That's all you to say?" Her tears started coming down again and she covered her face in her hands.

I wanted so badly to go over to her, comfort her. To tell her everything was going to be okay. How could it be when she thought I cheated on her? If only she knew . . .

I kept my head down, unable to look her in the face.

"How could you?" she screamed at me.

I finally looked up at her face about to open my mouth. I closed it again, clenching my jaw, because I knew I couldn't answer.

"You can't even give me answer," she said shaking her head. Her chin started to quiver. She turned and ran towards the house.

I was still frozen to the spot staring after her. She tripped and my instinct made my feet move toward her on their own accord. She got up as quickly as possible and started to run again. My feet were already moving and couldn't stop. I could easily move faster than her and reached her before she was able to run inside. I grabbed her forearm, making her turn around to face me.

"Let go of me!"

"Bella--" I pleaded again, but I stopped when her hand came in contact with my face. It didn't hurt me, but the meaning behind it was more than I could possibly take tonight. I couldn't bear to see her look at me that way. I could tell that her hand hurt when it dropped to her side, though she put a lot of effort into hiding it. She pulled away and ran through the open door. She slammed it shut, leaving me out on the porch frozen.

BPOV

I ran up to my room and tried to clear my head. Even the throbbing in my palm could not differ the thoughts swirling and circulating confusingly. I didn't want them there. But over and over again the scenes replayed themselves in my mind: finding them in them in his dressing room, crying hysterically in the limo, tripping over the root, him picking me up, his delicious scent . . .

Stop it, Bella! I scolded myself. Don't think about that.

I got up from my bed and looked out the back window, with the perfect view of the back porch. And there curled upright, with his head on his knees, against the railing was Edward. He hadn't moved from the porch. He could have come inside after me. He didn't. Instead he was still, like a beautiful statue.

* * *

**I flipped back and forth between them alot because it was sort of necessary. Now you have both sides of the story! I _will _update soon this time. I promise. Mostly because I want to get past this sad stuff. (hint, hint) Didn't catch that? well that's okay because the story will be more suspenseful then. . .**

**Review, review, review!**

**This chapter may be shorter than the last, by a thousand words or whatever, but there was only so much I could put in here because it was supposed to be the "Oh, Edward, how could you!?" chapter. Know what I'm saying? Regardless I said it. On with the sneak peak!  
**

**

* * *

**

**_Sneak Peak:_**

**_Chapter 16_**

**_Benadryll_**

**_He was constantly looking at me. I couldn't understand it. There he was going around the room with Tanya melded to his arms greeting the various celebrities. Tanya kept on looking up at him admiringly, completely oblivious to the direction in which his head continuously twitched.  
_**

**_I wanted nothing more than to wipe that smug smile off of her face._**

**_I stalked off in a different direction with confused eyes boring into my skin. They had no idea. But I sure did._**

**_

* * *

_That should confuse you quite a bit. . .  
**


	16. Chapter 16 Benadryll

Chapter 16

Benadryll

**BPOV**

I slept terribly last night, how could I with last night's events running the theme of my dreams? Last night was not forgotten for a split second. How is it that a day so wonderful could become so horrible in the blink of an eye?

I opened my eyes to two excited girls' face just inches from my own. "Gah!" I turned over and ended up on the floor.

Alice and Rosalie giggled at my clumsiness. My face was probably looking extremely irritated. Which _could_ seem normal; they were laughinh at me after i fell out of bed.

"So?" Rose prompted.

"What happened last night?" Alice finished.

I bit my lip and tried not to start crying, but I could already feel the sting of pre-tears in my eyes. Though my my vision was clouded I didn't miss the silent, but worried exchange between them.

"What happened?" Alice asked softly, pulling me off the ground and onto the bed. As I replayed everything in my mind the tears started streaming down my face. "What did he do?"

I tried to speak, but wasn't able to form any coherent words. They just sounded mangled by my tears.

"I swear I'm going to beat him so bad, he won't be able to walk straight," Rose said pissed.

I couldn't believe she would do that for me. I had known her for what? 3-4 months and she's known him for how many years?

I had calmed down my voice down enough to speak a little. The next two words out of my mouth were those that couldn't be held back. "No, don't."

Why I couldn't let them hurt him I didn't know, but. . .

"Why?" asked Rose. "Why shouldn't we make sure he can't have children?"

"You don't know what happened," I said in uncertainty, that made it sound more like a question.

"What did happen?" asked Alice.

Then I said it, "He kissed Tanya!"

Both their eyebrows went together in confusion. "So?" they said at the same time.

"It was more. They were gonna--" but I couldn't finish my sentence.

I didn't even have to explain. By the looks on their faces they exactly what I was talking about. Rose looked murderous.

"So let me get this straight. He cheated on you with a two faced _whore_ and you _don_'t want me to hurt him?"

"Yes," I answered in a small voice.

"But _why_?"

"I don't know, just promise me that you won't."

"Fine," she agreed reluctantly, "but don't expect me to be nice to him."

She began to leave my room, but stopped on the threshold and looked back at me, "We might have agreed, but don't expect the others to heed to your wishes."

"You're going to tell the other?" I asked.

"We kind of have to, Bella," said Alice. "They would have found out eventually anyway."

I couldn't deny her words because I knew they were true. Edward and I not speaking would make things a little more obvious. Then Tanya hanging around with a big smile on her face--like I know she will--will the icing on the cake, making things extremely easy to figure out.

Then they left while I stayed frozen sitting crossed legged on my bed.

**EPOV**

_Everything was perfect. The candles were lit and Bella looked beautiful. That color on her skin was just. . .impossible to describe._

_We had already finished eating and were laying together on the blanket, looking up at the stars. I had one arm supporting my head and the other wrapped securely around her waist. her arms were draped upwards toward my neck and her head rested on my chest. It was perfect._

_I turned my head to look down at her and raised my hand softly to stroke her cheek. She looked up at me just like I hoped she would._

_"I love you," I whispered._

_She moved her lips to mine and that was all the answered I needed. She pulled away and I opened my eyes. It was Tanya staring me in the face._

I woke up with a jolt and felt extremely stiff. I had slept upright and hadn't moved. My breathing was heavy and felt the relief wash over me; _it was just a dream_, I reminded myself. _It was just a dream._

How is it that shee could tarnish everything, even my dream?

I let my face fall into my hands and sighed, wishing last night never happened.

I looked up suddenly when heard an angry charging coming toward my direction. I didn't even bother trying to defend myself as Emmett grabbed me by the collar and pinned me against the pillar.

"What the hell is your problem?" he growled at me.

I bit my tongue to refrain from blurting out the real answer. I kept silent and prepared myself for one of Emmett's blows. It never came and I was surprised. He just started at my face expecting me to give him and answer that would never come.

"Well?" he asked peeved.

"I didn't mean to hurt her." My whisper was coarse. That was as truthful as I could muster in the moment without giving anything away.

"You're an idiot, dude," he said shaking his head. I saw his jaw visibly clench as he repressed his anger. He lifted me off the pillar and slammed me into it and let go. Everything he needed to convey was in that simple gesture. I slumped to the ground, not bothering to move or go after his form retreating into the house. I deserved what I got and he was right; I was an idiot.

**BPOV**

I felt terrible after they left. I don't know what possessed me, but I was somehow able to drag myself to the window; I just had to check.

I couldn't believe he was still there. He could have have moved at anytime, but. . .he hadn't. I saw his face jerk up suddenly. I didn't have time to study the expression on his face because Emmett's head covered it. He had Edward pinned against the railing, off the ground. I noticed the muscles in his back flexing. My initial reaction was going down there and shouting at Emmterr to let him go, but then after my brain processed the thought, I wanted him to feel some pain. Maybe then he would know what I was going through.

I knew my actions and feelings were irrational, but. . . Half of me hated him for everything that he did and the other--maybe that's what is pulling at me. I couldn't only hate _what _he did and not him. I knew I shouldn't like him _because _of what he did, but was unable to entirely convince my mind. . .and my heart. The half that opposed what I thought I should think and feel seemed to outweigh my rational side. And yet I couldn't bring myself to forgive him. My internal conflict was at an impasse and it wasn't going to change anytime soon.

**EPOV**

A rumbling sound interrupted the inner workings of my mind. I wasn't exactly sure how much time had passed while I drowned in my thoughts.

I took a deep breath. Despite how much I wasnted to stay right here and never hace to confront anyone else, I knew the inevitable would occur.

_Stop being such a coward_, I chastised myself, _Rosalie doesn't bite and scratch that hard. _It wasn't until the thought was completed that I realized it didn't help my position one bit.

I got up grudgingly and once I was upright I felt lightheaded. Headrush. I gripped the railing for support and let my head drop. The cool morning breeze helped a bit.

_Stop being such a baby and wasting time,_ I criticized.

I stood up straight and walked into the house. As I kept walking, however, towards the kitchen, plans formulated in my mind about sneaking in and quietly sneaking some food out. I immediately shook the ridiculous thought from my mind. I lived here too, didn't I? I was allowed inside my own house. Everything was going to be fine.

I walked into the kitchen and instantly regretted it. Of course Rosalie would be in here!

The moment I came into view on the threshold Rose's eyes filled with fury. She was preparing to pounce. Astoundingly she never moved, but instead her hate filled glare never faltered.

I didn't think there was one person in this entire house that would try and listen or understand, even if I was telling them the whole truth. Wait--maybe there _was. _Alice knew from the start that I had feeling for Bella. As my memories wandered, one thing stood out. I recalled Alice saying from the very beginning, "everything will work out."

For the rest of the day I couldn't help but hope that her words would be true.

**BPOV**

The rest of the day was horrible. That night I had left my room and right outside in the hallway at his own door was Edward. We looked at each other and immediately I turn back around and closed the door. I heard him do the same thing. I leaned against it and slid to the carpet. _Why, oh, _why _did our rooms have to be right next to each other?_

Sunday, however, was a whole different story. Tonight there was going to be a party dedicated to Cullen Boys' new album and my debut single. The party was going to start at 8 o'clock and end at who knows when. This was going to be fun. My sarcasm was going to be riding high tonight. Mentally at the very least.

Alice and Rose came into my room around 11 o'clock and tried to cheer me up, but failed miserably. Realizing it was no use, they stopped and went head on into making me pretty. We went out to get facials, and mani-pedis, and after our nails were dry to get our make-up done.

And then for me, wig shopping. That was interesting. . .

When we got back to the mansion they gave me my dress. It was beautiful, of course, but not exactly what I would have chosen.

The minutes flew by while I fretted about the evening. I was hosting my first Hollywood party. I should be excited about this, but I felt nervous. Very, very nervous.

Then that's when Alice and Rose came got me. They looked gorgeous of course, but I hardly registered that in my mind.

"No, I don't want to go!"

"Come on, Bella. It's going to be fun."

"You can't make me!"

They didn't try to reason with me, they just came over and dragged me to the top of the staircase, all the whille I was muttering "no's" and "stop it's". As soon as we reach the light I stopped fidgeting. How embarressing would it be to get dragged to a party, in your honor, and not want to go. That's not even mentioning all the celebrities that were there. I took a deep breath and descended.

The entire first level of the house was looking even more amazing. I had no idea that was even possible.

I greeted tons of people any normal person would die to meet, but I just felt like I really didn't want to be here. It was mostly because I knew Tanya was going to be here. . .with Edward. Together. Not apart. A _couple_.

I don't know why I even cared so much. I shouldn't and I knew I shouldn't, but. . . I just couldn't help it! Breaking up with a guy who cheated on you shouldn't be this complicated!

A waitress was going around with drinks and I absentmindedly grabbed one and downed it in one gulp. It burned on its way down. I did a sort of cough, gag thing. Whoa! That must have been straight liquor. Not going to do that again. I actually felt a little better when the burning went away. Maybe something less strong. . .

I was on my way looking for a drink, when I accidently bumped into somebody. I looked up and I almost died of embarressment. His drink was all over the floor. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry!"

Standing in front of me was James Clark, famous A-list movie star. I was absolutely mortified. He flashed a dazzling smile at me. "No blood, no foul." He was handsome, I guess, in his own way. He had shaggy, dirty blonde locks and prominent features. Though not nearly as amazing as Edward. No one could possibly compare to that greek god. . .Stop it, Bella! I mentally slapped myself. "Besides, I got to meet a gorgeous lady like yourself."

I blushed involuntarily. That seemed to egg him on. "What name could possibly live up to your beauty?" he flirted shamelessly.

"Bella," I said, faking flirtatious enthusiam. Out of the corner of my eye I sneaked a peek at Edward. He was looking at me intently with an expression on his face that I couldn't understand.

**EPOV**

I couldn't believe him! Though I wasn't exactly surprised that someone was showing interest in her, the way she looked tonight. But him? Did it have to be James?

Inside I was boiling with jelousy, surprised steam wasn't coming out of my ears. I had mixed emotions as well. He said something to her and . . . she blushed! She actually blushed! I felt so frustrated right now, and slightly mad at her as well. It's been what? Two days since our. . .fight. I couldn't bring myself to actually believe that we were truly br--I was mentally tongue-tied at the word. I would fix this. I could. My attempts of reassurance lacked.

She seemed slightly...infatuated with him. But that couldn't be. Not my Bella.

I felt my body tense. Tanya, who I had completely forgotten, was attached to my arm and felt the movement. She gazed up at me questionably. But the look on her face seemed too innocent.

**BPOV**

I smiled up at him, hoping that it looked genuine. I was in no way attracted to this celebrity, but Edward didn't need to know that. I knew this was low, but hadn't he done the same thing to me? Sort of?

"I was wrong, your name does live up to your beauty." He flashed a smile again, intending to dazzle me. It was not working.

"Stop it." I playfully pushed his arm and pretended to be embarressed. I had no experience in this, but I hoped it was working.

I sneaked a peek at Edward again and saw him turned away from me with his jaw clenched. He appeared to be indifferent, but I knew better.

"What are you doing tomorrow night?" he asked.

"That depends," I said biting my lip, hopefully seductively. "Are you asking me out?"

"Is that a yes?" he questioned.

"What do you think?" I smirked.

"I'll pick you up at eight sharp."

"I'll be counting on it." I smiled up at him.

"See you around, Bella." He started to pull away and it wasn't until then that I realized how close we were.

"Bye." I watched him walk away.

I turned my full atention to Edward now and as if he knew exactly what happened, his face flashed a livid glare, but dissapeared as quickly as it came. He gave me a hard look and I couldn't imagine how smug mine was.

**EPOV**

This was a different side of Bella that I'd never seen; futhermore, a side that I didn't want to continue to witness. I was angry, but I couldn't direct that anger at Bella. Only James. I had never like him and he me. Just because of that party a couple years ago when me and Tanya officially got together. He had seen her and wanted to claim her, but I had unkowingly beat him to the punch. If I could go back I would have let him beat me. Then I wouldn't have to deal with all this drama.

Tanya was at the center of every conflict. When she was gone over the summer everything was peaceful and then she returns and lets her havoc run loose.

I finally looked away from Bella's smug expression. Her coldness towards me was much worse than Tanya or Rosalie could do to me. Tanya blackmail and Rosalie the evil eye. If she didn't stop soon I would have to find myself some red yarn.

**BPOV**

After Edward looked away, I felt slightly guilty. But I shook the emotion off. . .or at least I tried to. I went over to the bar where Rose and Emmett were chatting happily away sipping what appeared to be apple martinis.

"Hey," I said. My tone was unusually enthuiastic.

They both exchanged an eye brow raised look before turning their attention to me.

"You seem peppy," noted Rosalie.

I just shrugged.

"Might it have anything to do with James over there who is currently looking at you?"

I invlountarily turned my head and our gazes met. I quickly turned away. I wasn't exactly sure how to answer her, because I knew I _didn't_ like him and I wasn't sure if I should let everyone else besides Edward to know that.

I bit my lip. "Rose I have to talk to you." Her eyebrows went up. She looked at Emmett who just shrugged and ordered another drink.

"Now where's Alice?" I inquired.

As if on cue Alice danced towards us. "So I hear you have a date tomorrow with James Clark," she said enthused.

"That's what I need to talk to you about."

I pulled them away from the party and towards the dining room, the quieter part of the house.

"So do you really like him?" Alice asked happily.

"Umm. . .what would you say if I told you that I was going out with James to spite Edward?"

Rose piped up first. "I'd say that you'd have the perfect plan for revenge." She revealed a toothy grin.

Alice looked sort of undecisive. "I'm not really sure. Did it have to be James?"

"He was the first person I bumped into when I got the idea and I already agreed to go out with him. Why?"

"I just have a bad feeling about him. He's not exactly known for his romantic ways."

"I'm sure I'll be able to handle it." Though as I said I started feeling a little unsure.

"Can we tell the guys?" Rose asked.

"That depends. Do you think they would tell him?"

She snorted. "Of course not! They're pissed at him for what he did to you. I'm not sure if you realize this or not, but they see themselves as the big brothers you never had. And big brother is the equivelant of overprotectiveness."

I felt happy knowing this information, but it quickly went away when the thought train ended with Edward.

"Let's have some real fun tonight!" suggested Alice. Alice never could stay too serious for long.

"What did you have in mind?" I asked.

"It's a hollywood party, Bella, what do think we're going to do?" asked Rose in disbelief of my lack of knowledge. "We're going to party; dance like there's no tomorrow and have a few drinks." She paused for a moment. "You know what you need, Bella?" I shook my head slightly nervous. "You need a drink, you're far too sober for this party."

We went back to the party and towards the bar where Jasper and Emmett were. Rose went up to the bartender. "I'd like a cosmo, margarita, hold the salt, and an apple martini on the rocks."

The bartender made up the drinks quickly. I had the cosmo and to my surprise it was really good. Rose had her apple martini and Alice had the margarita. We laughed and drank and started having a good. After my third drink I looked over Edward and saw his head was once again gazing towards me.

He was constantly looking at me. I couldn't understand it. There he was going around the room with Tanya melded to his arms greeting the various celebrities. Tanya kept on looking up at him admiringly, completely oblivious to the direction in which his head continuously twitched.

I wanted nothing more than to wipe that smug smile off of her face.

I stalked off in a different direction with confused eyes boring into my skin. They had no idea. But I sure did.

Rose and Alice caught up to me quickly. "Where are you going?" they asked.

"I think Tanya needs to get some fresh air." Though the statement was innocent my tone implied more. Much more.

"What are we going to do?" aske Rose mischeviously.

"You know what they say, Benadryll knocks you quickly and for eight hours. I can't wait to see the look on her face when she finds out where she wakes up."

They both opened their mouths in awe. "I'm so proud," said Alice. "You've come so far."

"Funny how the best ideas come after you've had a drink or two." Rose giggled.

I shrugged.

I went to the kitchen where some of the medicine was kept and dug out the Benadryll. I got a tablet and was estatic that they were the pull apart the two half and the medicine is inside type of pills. **(A/N: Made that up.) **

I grabbed one and walked back to the party with Alice and Rose flanked at my sides. We ordered a drink: champagne and opened the capsule above it letting it fall into it. We mixed it a bit before Rose took the drink over to Tanya. Her smile when she accpeted the drink and our smile happened simultaneously, but for different reasons.

Edward looked over at us, confusion clear on his face and all he saw was our mischevious grins.

* * *

**Another cliffie. I bet you're wondering where I'm going to go with this. -evil grin-**

**Review, review, review!**

* * *

_Sneak Peak:_

_Chapter 17_

_Dance Hall Drug_

_I held her in my arms while she cried her heart out. She didn't know what was happening. How I hated that man. _

_I was at first overjoyed when I saw her name flash across my cell phone screen. Now I couldn't help but feel angry, very angry. I mixed emotions as well._

_I cherished the feeling of how her body fit perfectly with mine. I wanted time to stop while I held her because tomorrow I knew it wouldn't change anything._

_

* * *

_**What's going to happen? Dun, dun, dun. . . :)**


	17. Chapter 17 Dance Hall Drug

**Sorry, sorry! It's been crazy and my mom was convinced the computer was infected. But now she knows that it isn't and I'm on break. Yay! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

_

* * *

_

Previously. . .

_  
We ordered a drink: champagne and opened the capsule above it letting the medicine fall into it. We mixed it a bit before Rose took the drink over to Tanya. Her smile when she accepted the drink and our smiles happened simultaneously, but for different reasons. _

_Edward looked over at us, confusion clear on his face and all he saw was our mischievous grins.  
_

Chapter 17

Dance Hall Drug

**EPOV**

Their faces, all three of them, looked excited and smug. I couldn't fathom why, but I knew that they were up to something.

It was pretty obvious that it had to do with Tanya. I wasn't completely ignorant to their past schemes. Now they had even more of a reason to hate her. I just hoped their scheme didn't involve me.

I pulled Tanya off my arm. She began to protest.

"What are doing, Eddie?"

I thought for a moment to find an excuse. "I have to go to the bathroom."

She began to pout. I just ignored her and walked away. I looked back and saw her stalk off in another direction. I let out breath of relief.

**TPOV**

He must think I'm stupid or something. I knew he really didn't have to go the bathroom.

The blonde locks I was looking for flashed across my vision. I yawned. I shouldn't be so tired.

I walked over to James and slipped my hand into his. He looked down at me slightly confused and slightly . . . happy. I always knew he had a thing for me. This should be easy.

"Tanya," he said.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you."

He grinned. "Of course."

I pulled him away from the crowd and to a more secluded spot in the house.

"I saw you talking to Bella." I stated matter-of-factly.

"Yes, and?"

"I was wondering if maybe you could, you know, sleep with her." I yawned again and felt slightly unsteady. What was wrong with me!?

"Why?"

I began to pout. "Because, Edward likes her and if he knew that you guys have been . . . together, then I think he would back off."

"What if she doesn't want to?" That wasn't a no.

"Do anything by all means necessary. If that doesn't work slip her this." I handed him a few pills and he took it and put it in his pocket. That must be a yes.

"What will else will I get out of it?"

I smirked and closed my eyes. I angled my head downward. "Believe me." I flashed my eyes open and looked upward. "You'll be satisfied."

**EPOV**

I looked back to where Bella was before and saw that she was still there. I would go over there and talk to her. She couldn't yell and scream at me here . . . unless she wanted to cause a scene.

I pushed the thought from my mind as I made my way towards her. As I approached I saw her look over at me suddenly. And when she saw I was looking at her, turned away quickly. She whispered something to Rosalie. As I walked closer I heard her say to the bartender, "Can I have a screaming orgasm?"

My jaw clenched. She had to be doing that on purpose. My Bella would never say that.

The bartender then "wittily" replied, "Of course, gorgeous. My shift ends in an hour. "

I wanted to go over there and claim her away from that pervert. James beat me to it.

I saw him slip his arms around her waist and say, "I believe that would be my job."

It took all of my self-control to not go over there and punched his face in. What hurt the most was that she didn't protest. She didn't even deny his words.

**BPOV**

"He's sure got some nerve," muttered Rose. "Edward's coming over here."

I turned to look at him while at the same time Rose said, "Dont look!" I met his gaze and quickly looked away.

"I told you not to look! Whatever." She stopped and took a sip from her apple martini. Her eyes went wide. "I have brilliant idea. Order a screaming orgasm. "

I nearly choked. "What?"

"Just do it."

"Fine." I turned to the bartender with a smirk on my face. "Can I have a screaming orgasm?"

The bartender got this creepy smile on his face. "Of course, gorgeous. My shift ends in an hour."

I then felt cool arms wrap around by waist from behind. I looked up and saw that it was James. I felt really uncomfortable, the complete opposite of what I felt when I was in Edward's arms. . .

"I believe that would be my job," James said.

Don't count on it! I then decided to ignore his comment. Who else would I get to take my mind off of Edward?

"I wouldn't mind sharing," said the bartender.

I jumped out James' arms when Edward slammed his hands down on the bar top. "She was talking about the drink, assholes!" he said angrily.

"I-I-I was j-just k-kidding man," stuttered the bartender.

"You're fired, get out of my house."

"Hey I-I said I was s-sorry."

Edward glared at him menacingly. The bartender grabbed his jacket and scrambled out of here. I would have done the same thing if he was looking at me that way. He never would though. . .

I was close to swooning at this point. Edward, my night in shining armor. He was so . . . sexy when he jealous. I wanted to jump him right here. My brain fought against me.

_Stop it, Bella! He cheated on you. He doesn't deserve you!_

My heart and brain battled. Brain was the winner.

I needed another distraction. I turned to look at Rose, "It's time." She nodded and went to get Alice.

I turned to James, "I have to go now, but I'll see you later." I stood on my toes and kissed him on the cheek. As I walked away I glanced back at Edward to gauge his reaction. It looked as if there was an internal conflict. His features then settled on a hate filled glare at James. There had always been a rumor of rivalry between the two.

I silently wondered what expression James' face held, but I had a feeling that I didn't have to.

I walked to the back porch and found Alice and Rose with a passed out Tanya. What perfect timing.

**RBPOV (Random boy POV)**

I took a drag and exhaled. The weightlessness entered my head. Ahh.

I looked farther up ahead down the street and heard a lot of giggling. It was probably just the weed. It grew louder. Maybe not.

I threw the drag to the ground and walked a little faster. Three shadows appeared in the darkness. Maybe four, I wasn't sure.

Soon enough they reached me and I was looking at the four hottest girls on the planet.

Three of them looked at me smiling and the fourth was passed out. I looked a little closer . . . holy shit! No way! It was Alice Brandon, Rosalie Hale, Tanya Denali, and that hot chick that sang at the Cullen Boys' concert Friday night. No one was ever going to believe me.

"Hey, cutie," Rosalie cooed.

"Hey yourselves," I said. They were all probably drunk or something.

"We were wondering if you could do us a favor?" said Alice.

"Anything, ladies," I said turning on the charm.

"Could you take care of our friend here for us tonight?" asked the other blonde.

I love my life! "Yes!"

The three of them smiled. "Good."

They handed her over and I threw her over my shoulder.

"Bye cutie," called Rosalie.

The three of them turned and walked back in the direction they came from. That's odd. Who cared? I had Tanya Denali to myself all night. _All_ night.

I ran as fast as I could home.

**BPOV**

As we walked quickly away we were giggling like mad.

"My God! That kid was such a creeper!" exclaimed Rose.

"I was thinking the same thing!" agreed Alice.

"But doesn't that make things so much more interesting?" I giggled.

"Definitely!" we all said in unison.

"If only we could be there when she wakes up," concluded Rose regretfully.

**EPOV**

It wasn't until an hour later that I saw Bella, Rose, Alice. It was nearly midnight. At least they got back before the big unveiling of our new album. As if that even mattered anymore.

"A screwdriver," asking the new bartender. I sighed as I ordered a drink. I needed it. At least Tanya was gone. That was no doubt their doing. One good thing came from them at least.

"Here you go, Mr. Cullen."

This was how an employee should be. Not flirting shamelessly and making inept suggestions. Stop yourself now, Edward.

This was going to be a long night, I thought to myself as I took a large sip from my drink.

**BPOV**

After we got back to the party my first instinct was to look for Edward . . . and I did. As soon as I spotted him I disregarded the effort it took to look away. That meant nothing. I was drunk or something. That had to be it. Yes, that had to be it. What other reason could it be?

I stopped my thought train there, my mind hating the direction it was heading. I couldn't. Not after what he did. My heart had gone to the dark side and it had no intent on turning anytime soon. They say alcohol either brings pure lies or pure truth. My only question was, which one?

The music blasting through the speakers caught my attention. An unfamiliar song filled the room. A new song from the Cullen Boys new CD. Was it midnight already?

_Brown eyes and lungs are filled up with smoke  
Fast lives are stuck in the undertoe  
But you know the places I wanna go_I listened to the lyrics and I immediately tensed.

'Cause oh oh oh,  
I've got a sickness  
You've got the cure  
You've got the spunk I've been lookin' for  
And I've got a plan we walk out the door

No you wanna just let go,  
It's time to roll down the windows  
Sing it oh oh oh  
Yeah all we need  
So here we go

Turn it up  
It's five minutes to midnight  
You're coming home with me tonight  
I can't get enough, shakin' me up  
Turn it up  
Alright  
At five minutes to midnight  
You see our name in city lights  
We'll make the clock stop  
Make your heart drop  
And come alive

We could pack up  
And leave all our things behind  
No fact, or fiction, or storyline  
'Cause I need you more than just for tonight

You're oh oh all I care  
I can't stop my breathing  
I'm weak and you were my medicine  
I won't stop till I am under your skin

_No you wanna just let go,  
It's time to roll down the windows  
Sing it oh oh oh  
Yeah all we need  
So here we go__And come alive_

Turn it up  
It's five minutes to midnight  
You're coming home with me tonight  
I can't get enough, shakin' me up  
Turn it up  
Alright  
At five minutes to midnight  
You see our name in city lights  
We'll make the clock stop  
Make your heart drop  
And come alive

And when the clock strikes twelve  
Will you find another party  
Go and kiss and tell  
'Cause you know I never will  
I think we should strike a match  
We'll hold it to the wind to  
See how long it lasts  
We can make the time stand still

Turn it up  
It's five minutes to midnight  
You're coming home with me tonight  
I can't get enough, shakin' me up  
Turn it up  
Alright  
At five minutes to midnight  
You see our name in city lights  
We'll make the clock stop  
Make your heart drop  
And come alive

Turn it up  
It's five minutes to midnight  
You're coming home with me tonight  
I can't get enough, shakin' me up  
Turn it up  
Alright  
At five minutes to midnight  
You see our name in city lights  
We'll make the clock stop  
Make your heart drop

This song was about me, I realized softly. Guilt washed over me. How could I be so mean to him when he wrote me not one, not two, but three songs?

_Because he cheated on you with Tanya_, whispered the angel on my left shoulder. My anger flared again. How could I possibly forget? I hated that slut. If I hadn't already gotten a perfect revenge on her tonight I might've found her and done some of my own damage. How regrettable. Then I thought back on how we left her with a horny fifteen year old. Passed out. I felt a lot better.

Emmett's voice coming through the speakers pulled me from my thoughts. The three of them: Emmett, Jasper, and . . . Edward were up on a mini raised stage.

"How did you guys like that one!" he yelled to the crowd. Everyone raised their drinks in response.

Jasper took the microphone. "It's 11:59 and in one minute we're not only unveiling our new CD, but we are also introducing a new artist. She is featured on our CD and is currently working on her own." I am? I was not aware of this. "As soon as midnight strikes you will get to hear her single, Girlfriend. Everybody, Bella!"

A spotlight appeared out of nowhere and flooded me with light. Everyone turned to look at me and I felt sort of self-conscious in a way, but I also felt oddly confident. It didn't really make any sense because the two didn't really mesh well together.

I plastered a smile on my face as I heard my song blast through the speakers. I looked around gauging everyone's response to my song.

I felt more at ease when I saw people smiling and unconsciously swaying or tapping their foot to the music. I let out a sigh. Another unfamiliar song came on. I looked at the stage and noticed Edward staring at me again. I knew I shouldn't like it, but I did. Uh! It was so confusing.

"Bella," said James' voice.

I turned around and saw him holding two champagne flutes.

"What is it?" Indicating the drinks.

"Just champagne," he said and handed me the flute.

Something felt off, but I pushed it from my mind. Hasn't everything felt off lately?

"Thank you," I said.

"Everyone seemed to like your song," he said trying to strike up a conversation. "Did you write it?"

"No, Alice did actually."

"Really? Are you good friends with her?"

"Yes, she's like my sister along with Rosalie."

He nodded. I felt slightly awkward. I took a sip from my drink. It tasted bubbly. I took a deeper drink. I giggled. The bubbles felt funny.

He looked at me studyingly. "Let's go sit down."

I nodded and took a step. I stumbled slightly. Whoa! "No more drinks tonight," I muttered.

"You've just been standing in one spot too long. That's all."

It sort of made sense. "Okay?" It came out as more of a question.

He slipped his arm around my waist and started guiding me to the back porch. I sat down on the steps and he followed suit. I took another drink. Heehee! Bubbles.

I looked down at my drink and frowned. There wasn't any left.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"My drink's gone."

He chuckled. "You can have mine." He handed me his full flute. I took it and drank greedily. I put the empty glass down.

He put his arm around my shoulders. It felt weird. I didn't push the thought. I yawned and rested my head on his shoulder. He moved his arm from around my shoulders and gripped my right hand. "I really like you, Bella," he whispered.

I picked up my head to look at him. His face overtook mine. It felt wrong. All wrong. I couldn't protest, my limbs felt numb. My brain felt foggy. His hand slowly moved across my stomach to my back. It traced up my side and then I felt cold air touch my skin.

I turned my head away. "I-I-I'm not r-ready for that."

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "I got carried away. When I kissed you I felt sparks. Didn't you?"

No. "I-I'm really tired."

"I'm sorry." He looked upset with himself. "I'm a horrible person."

"No you're not, it's okay. I know the feeling."

"I guess I should get going. The party seems to be winding down. Goodnight, Bella." He kissed my lips again and dissapeared.

Uggh! I felt horrible. I tried to stand, but fell. I felt unsteady, even sitting. The ground kept on moving. I layed down and felt my eyes closing.

**EPOV**

It was past one and everyone was either leaving or had already left. I hadn't seen Bella in a while and it bothered me. The last I saw her was after her song finished. Then _James_ came and started talking to her. Just seeing him with her gave me a bad feeling. Then again anyone with her, besides myself, would be wrong. All wrong. I went over to Emmett and Jasper.

"Have you guys seen, Bella?"

"Why?" Emmett asked, his voice was hard. His eyes narrowed.

Jasper seemed a little more . . . understanding. The term used loosely. He seemed a little suspicious. "I saw her go out back less than an hour ago. Why?"

"I'm just worried."

He looked skeptical. "Tanya left a while ago, too and you're not worried about her."

"I don't care about Tanya!"

"Right." Emmett interceded.

They were being impossible. I turned around and went up to Bella's room. I slowly turned the knob and opened the door. It was empty. I went back down the stairs and saw Emmett and Jasper with Alice and Rosalie. The girls looked tired. Tomorrow would not be fun for them. I rushed past Emmett, Jasper, and their scrutinizing glares.

As I ran out the back of the house I felt my pocket buzzing. Who would be calling at this hour? I picked up the phone and saw her name appear on the screen. I felt a smile come on my face. I touched the screen and opened the text.

**Help me**

My entire body tensed. She was with James last. I shook with anger.

I rushed to my car and sped at a dangerous pace to his mansion. I weaved through the little traffic and was grateful that no cops set up an obstacle.

I sped through the open gates and screeched to a halt as I reached the front doors. I just realized all the noise I was making and began making an effort to be quieter. I slipped in through the front door and realized that I had no idea where she was. Wasn't that just brilliant.

I walked out of the foyer and looked around to see maybe which route to take. Some corriders, however, were cast in an irritating shadow which made it difficult. I took the first hallway on the main level. It was dark, but the moonlight cast some of the hall in a gray light. It seemed like a scene from a horror movie. The hero stalking through the halls of the monster's lair seeking out his love. If only this movie would have a happy ending.

The darkness moved at the end of the hall and I had no idea who it was going to be. If it was a maid or something it might look a bit odd. Nothing odd about Edward Cullen exploring the halls of James Clark's house at 1:30 in the morning.

Then again if I was in shadow I wouldn't be recognized. I moved faster down the hall until I was in the safety of the darkness. The person moved closer and I was able to make out the features. It was a live in maid. She looked extremely tired and seemed slightly incoherent. Maybe this wouldn't be too dificult after all.

I walked closer to her and changed my voice suddenly trying to keep the urgency out of my tone, "I'm here to take over your shift. I'm new and I need to know where Mr. Clark's room is."

As I spoke the first word she visibly jumped. She turned to look at me, but her haggard expression gave me the feeling that she wasn't actually _seeing_ me.

She yawned greatly and replied tiredly, "Yes," -yawn- "of course." She covered her mouth with her hand. "If you go back to the foyer, go up the main stair case and it's the second door on the right. Don't disturb him, though. He gave us strict orders to not bother him. Good night."

"Good night," I answered.

She turned and started walking the opposite direction. That was much easier than I had anticipated.

With lithe footsteps I ran as fast as I could, quietly back to the entrance and up the stairs. As I neared the door I heard his voice, "You're fine, Bella. You know how much I care for you."

I heard her whimper in the background and I feared the worst.

I burst open the door. He hadn't done anything to her . . . yet. Her dress was just torn in some places. The monster was still clothed. James immediately stood up, without even turning around and said, "I don't know who you are, but you're fired."

"Too bad I don't work for you," I snarled. He turned quickly, but not quick enough to see the punch that connected with his face. He lost his footing from the force of blow and fell to the ground. I put a foot on his chest and leaned down. "Don't _ever_, _**ever**_ come near her again. So help me." I laced my words with menace and seemed to understand the message. He nodded as much as he could. I wasn't sure if it was the punch or the crazed expression--I even couldn't even imagine--that must have been a showcase on my face. It didn't matter, as long as he got the message.

He looked scared and intimidated. Good. I took my foot off of his chest roughly and turned my back on him to examine Bella.

I felt a foot connect with my lower back and I fell forward. I growled. He was an actor for a reason. He towered over me and raised his foot above my face, but I rolled to the side quickly and caught one of his legs. He fell forward and I got up before he could. I stepped on his back with more force this time and grabbed both of his arms and locked them behind his back.

"You don't give up, do you?" I said angrily through clenched teeth. I pulled him up holding on to both of his wrists and shoved him into one of his closets. The force of him hitting the wall caused an avalanche of clothes to cover him. He didn't emerge. He either hit his head and was passed out or he finally realized defeat. It didn't matter, he would be fine. Fine enough, anyway.

I walked over to his disgusting bed and scooped up Bella in my arms. She didn't protest or move at all really. Only the occasional whimper.

I placed her in the back seat of my car and drove home. I drove at a slower pace to try and not disturb her.

When we finally did get home I cradled her in my arms from the back seat and proceeded to carry her upstairs. Her wig was left in the car, but that was unimportant.

I held her close to my body. Her whimpers had become less frequent and her eyes began to twitch. I took that as a good sign. When I was almost to her room her eyes fluttered open.

"Edward?" Her lips barely moved and the sound was quiet, but still audible.

I smiled a sad smile. "It's okay now, Bella. You're safe."

She didn't say anything else, she only grabbed a fistful of my shirt as if that would hold her up. She need not worry, I wouldn't let her go.

The tears then began streaming down her face. I held her in my arms while she cried her heart out. She didn't know what was happening. How I hated that man.

I was at first overjoyed when I saw her name flash across my cell phone screen. Now I couldn't help but feel angry, very angry. I had mixed emotions as well.

I cherished the feeling of how her body fit perfectly with mine. I wanted time to stop while I held her because tomorrow I knew it wouldn't change anything.

I carried her over to her bed and gently placed her at the foot. I removed her shoes and pulled down the covers, then continued to tuck her in. Her eyes stayed closed. I turned to leave.

"Don't go!" she cried. A tear escaped her wide frantic eyes.

"Are you sure?" I asked her.

"Don't leave me," she begged.

I walked back over to her and smoothed her hair around her face. "Shh. Don't worry, Bella, I'm right here."

She grabbed a fistful of my shirt again to try to keep me here. As if I ever wanted to leave.

"I need to get out of this dress," she whispered.

I froze. "Wouldn't it be better if you stayed . . . clothed?"

"Not in this dress," she insisted.

I turned to find her some pajamas, but her fist stayed firm.

I smiled slightly. "I can't get you pajamas if you keep me in this spot, now can I?"

"Oh." She slowly relinquished her hold.

I went to her closet and figured it was organized the same way Alice organized everyone's closets. That would mean that pajamas would be near the back. I opened the drawers and got her a short sleeve t-shirt and cotton pajama pants. I went back to the bed and found Bella sitting on the floor against the bed, with her head tilted back.

"I found you some pajamas."

She nodded ever so slightly, but didn't try getting up. She looked awful. She was probably drugged. That bastard.

I helped her stand up and stay steadied. I handed her the pajamas and stood there awkwardly for a moment. Neither of us moved or talked. We were both frozen in the silence.

"I'll just wait outside then."

She looked down at the floor, then back up at me. "Can you unzip me?"

My muscles were tense as I walked slowly back to where she was standing, unsure where the zipper might be. I touched her back to see if maybe it was there. The material was smooth. Where else could a zipper be?** (A/N: Supid guys. They don't know anything. lol)**

"Where's the zipper?" I asked quietly.

"It's on the side."

Oh. I was a little hesitant, because I didn't want to make her awkward. But she asked. Maybe because it was a little awkward for me because I didn't want to upset her in any way. But again she asked.

I lightly traced each of her sides for the zipper and felt it on the right side. I saw her shiver.

_She must be cold_, I thought.

I removed my hand from her left side and slowly began reaching the top of her dress. My hands shook slightly as they brushed her soft skin. My cold fingers blazed with heat and we both shivered. I slowly pulled the zipper down and when it reached the bottom the dress didn't fall.

I turned away from her and walked to the door. I opened it slightly and without turning, I said, "I'll be right outside."

"Promise?"

I smiled to myself. "I promise."

I walked over the threshold and shut the door. I only had a little time if I was going to change. I rushed into my room and took off my oxford and dress pants. I put on my own pajama pants and kicked off my shoes. She wouldn't notice my different clothes. She probably only asked me to stay because she didn't really know who I was. That didn't matter right now. I would embrace the oppurtunity.

I stood outside her doors and not a second later the door handle slowly turned. The door swung open and she stumbled forward. I caught her around the waist and she leaned into me.

I reached up and cupped her cheek. "Bella, Bella. Are you alright?"

She shook her head slightly. "My head hurts. Too much." She groaned.

She must have drinken too much. I lifted her slightly and got a better hold on her, I cradled her in my arms. Her head resting against my chest. I placed her back into the comfort of her covers. I tucked the covers in and knelt beside her. "Do you want me to stay?" I whispered.

She stared at me for a moment before whispering, "Yes."

I stood and walked to the other side of the bed and carefully got in. I felt her shift. I looked over and saw that she had rolled over and was looking at me.

She looked so innocent and fragile. How could something so horrible happen to her?

"Edward?" she asked softly.

"Yes, Bella?"

"I love you."

A wave of emotions swept over me. I clenched my jaw to keep it from quivering. I felt tears of my own sting my eyes.

"I love you, too."

I saw her lips stretch into a smile and she shifted closer to me. I moved closer as well; completely ignoring the sense my brain was throwing at me. As she welcomed my embrace I disregarded everything but her touch. In this moment tomorrow didn't matter, how much it would hurt in the morning when she wouldn't remember. I wanted this feeling to last forever, even if deep down I knew that it wouldn't.

She lay content in my arms and remained there. I held on to her clutching her tightly, afraid if I didn't she would fade away. As I myself drifted off to sleep, I felt at peace. There was no other place I would rather be.

* * *

**Aww, Edward. I love him. I'd put a sneak peak, but my sister is going to bite my head off. I can't, but I can tell you real quick that next chapter is called "Come Back to Me"**

* * *

**And I'm back. **

* * *

_**Sneak Peak:**_

**_Chapter 18_**

**_Come Back to Me_**

**_Uggh._**

**_The sun was bright on my face. I blinked a couple of times before sitting upward. The world slid sideways. Last nights events rushed into my head. It was fun, but never again._**

**_The door opened, too loudly for my taste, and in trudged Rosalie. "I have a headache," she complained. _**

**_"You're not the only one," I muttered._**

**_"I hope that doesn't impede your fashion ability."_**

**_I threw a pillow at her. "Oww!"_**

**_"_Nothing** _**impedes my fashion ability. Now come on, we have to go wake up Bella."**_

**_We dragged our feet to her room. I pulled open the door and looked in. "Whoa, baby!"_**

**Heehee! I'll update soon! Merry Christmas!! xoxo**

* * *


	18. Author's Note

A/N:

I'm really sorry guys for not updating, but it's been a little hectic. Last week I was studying for mid-terms that were supposed to be this week, but since Sunday one of my friends has become deceased, so I wasn't exactly in the writing mood. And they canceled mid-terms until next week which I have to study for now. All in which I won't be able to update until at least next weekend when mid-terms are over.

I apologize again for not writing this sooner and to all of you who were expecting a chapter.

xoxo,

topazgirl14


	19. Chapter 18 Come Back to Me

**Sorry guys about the week late update. I had actually written last week, but my finger spazzed and pressed some button, I think it was the escape button, before I could save my work so the page refreshed itself. Lovely isn't it?*IMPORTANTE* But here it is, well at least part of it. I am going to post the actual concert part of it sometime before wednesday. so if you want to review that part wait until I update this chapter again because I will just add it to this chapter. Im doing this because you've had to wait long enough. Well happy reading in the mean time. **

* * *

_Previously . . .  
_

_I saw her lips stretch into a smile and she shifted closer to me. I moved closer as well; completely ignoring the sense my brain was throwing at me. As she welcomed my embrace I disregarded everything but her touch. In this moment tomorrow didn't matter, how much it would hurt in the morning when she wouldn't remember. I wanted this feeling to last forever, even if deep down I knew that it wouldn't._

Chapter 18

Come Back to Me (The long awaited chapter dun dun dun... [and yes that was necessary])

**EPOV**

I had slept so peacefully that night. Nothing could possibly compare. I slept so deeply that even dreams were out of my reach.

The only downfall was that the night had passed too fast, much too fast. The filtered sunlight illuminated my own face, while hers was cast in shadow. All too well; she needed rest.

At this moment, while she lay in my arms—asleep, I couldn't help, but savor as well. She was going to forget almost everything she did last night. Part of me argued that was a good thing, but what about afterwards? She'll forget the words she said to me just because the universe hates me.

I stroked back a piece of hair from her face. Her face glowed slightly despite the darkness.

It was odd how well the term "universe" fit there; Bella was my universe.

Heavy footsteps alerted my ears, causing my head to snap up.

This was not good. Nobody knew what happened last night. She wouldn't remember; I'd be the only one. _And I'm the enemy in any scenario remember? _My brain once again threw sense at me. Sense that I knew I wouldn't use.

It doesn't matter what happened—_or what I would say happened_—they would somehow find a way to pin it on me. I determinedly blocked all thoughts from . . . _him_ at this moment. I knew that if any thoughts came to mind of him I'd be practically _oozing_ hatred at this moment.

I focused instead on the angel still in my arms and the heat that radiated off of her body onto my chest. Despite the getting louder footsteps—that I was positive were going to this room—I stayed put. I'd stay in place until somebody came and _made_ me leave.

My thoughts then traveled to how it might look when someone found us. I knew immediately that it wouldn't look like she had chosen to have me stay by their bigoted minds. Instead it would look like I had snuck my way into her room to try and relive what I hadn't gotten. Nothing I do anymore could possibly look well intentioned. I closed my lids to try and mentally drain the stress away.

**APOV**

Uggh.

The sun was bright on my face. I blinked a couple of times before sitting upward. The world slid sideways. Last nights events rushed into my head. It was fun, but never again.

The door opened, too loudly for my taste, and in trudged Rosalie. "I have a headache," she complained.

"You're not the only one," I muttered.

"I hope that doesn't impede your fashion ability."

I threw a pillow at her. "Oww!"

"Nothing impedes my fashion ability. Now come on, we have to go wake up Bella."

We dragged our feet to her room. I pulled open the door and looked in. "Whoa, baby!"

**EPOV**

I opened my eyes quickly to the sound of the damned door opening. "Whoa baby!" I saw Alice at the doorway gaping at us. Then pushed in Rosalie who had her mouth open as well without the ability to form words.

Not exactly the reaction I was anticipating, but much more appreciated than the one I had been. Just then Rosalie, who had been unable to form an articulate sentence a second before, came toward me with her hands shaped like claws. I thought too soon, way too soon.

I shifted Bella away from my chest and onto a pillow instead and slowly stood up as to not disturb her. And despite the thousands of millions of times that people have said it without avail, the words, "It's not what it looks like," slipped from behind my teeth.

I realized that that was the wrong thing to say a second too late when she lunged for me.

_Argh!_ Her hands had closed around my arms tightly; that was not what hurt. Her hands don't only look like claws, they feel like claws. Her unrelenting sharp nails provided the most damage.

"What are you doing in here?" she hissed at me.

"Does it even matter what I say? It's not like you'll believe me anyway."

"You're right, I won't. Just get out."

I let her push me away. Before I walked from the room I looked back at her while she seemed to be reaching for something. Though I knew I shouldn't, I hoped it was me.

**BPOV**

I felt myself slowing drifting from unconsciousness. All the while, a pressure was slowly building within my skull. It was dull and I disregarded it as I continued to reach farther. I closed my hand into a fist; holding on to nothing, but air. I wanted it so badly, even though I couldn't even remember what it was anymore.

My eyes flew open as the pain exploded in my head. I found myself reaching my hand closed on my sheets. I turned on my back and the unforgiving sunlight attacked my face. My lids automatically closed. It was times like this when I missed the cloudiness of my hometown.

My head pounded as I shifted upward; my stomach lurched. I somehow did a thrash twitch reflex, flipping technique and ended up on the floor. I then scrambled to the bathroom and let my esophagus do the work from there. I leaned over onto the floor and pressed my cheek against the cold tile. It was well welcomed.

"Bella?" I couldn't even make out the voice because the sound itself was deafening.

"Stop," I moaned. My eyes were still closed and I felt my face fall into a pout.

"Bella we have to get to school," the voice continued. Was it trying to kill me? I just wanted to lay here forever.

"Nooo," I tried to plead again and waved my arm weakly at it, only resulting in more pressure.

"I don't want to go either, Bella, but we have to," another voice joined the chorus.

At this point I wasn't sure if the voices were just imaginary, because they sure didn't respond to my protests. Probably my conscience or something. Whatever it was, I did not like it.

"Can't you just let me die in peace?" I tried again.

I heard two heavy sighs. "Stop being so dramatic," said the first voice.

Whatever, I think I know when I'm dying. "Screw you!"

I heard obnoxiously loud laughter. I put my hands over my ears to drown out the sound. I groaned again. Why won't they leave me alone?

"Don't forget about your performance at MTV today."

What's the point in going? "I'll be dead by then anyway."

"You're not dying!" said the second voice exasperated.

That might have been the most painful thing. Ow! "Says you."

"Fine, be that way, we're leaving."

Really? That was easy. Ha! Staples. I'm funny.

I opened one eye to see if they really left and saw Alice and Rose in the doorway to my bathroom. So it was _them_.

I gave them the stink eye and stuck my tongue out at them. I closed my eye again with a smile on my face.

Then a question popped into my head. "How long have you guys been here?"

"We got here before you woke up," said Alice.

I opened both eyes this time. "No you didn't. I would have seen you."

"Actually I think you were a little more intent on making it to the bathroom."

Rosalie then grinned widely. "That little twist spasm thing you did falling out of bed was very entertaining to say the least." They both laughed which was followed by a groan from all three of us.

"Way too much noise," we all agreed.

Alice and Rose came over to help me up. Once I was steady a sarcastic smile overtook my features.

"School should be fun."

--- --- ---

Today instead of driving ourselves and getting killed and/or arrested for drunk/hangover driving we had Em and Jazz drop us off.

Luckily the windows were tinted and no one could see in. Even despite the campflauge the conspicuity of the lambourgini still attracted unwanted attention. People stared at us as we exited from the sleek car.

I stumbled slightly despite the flats I was adamant on wearing. Emmett even had the nerve to laugh at me. If I wasn't feeling so bad I might have hit him upside the head. Rose and Ali were insane enough to wear heels . . . and didn't trip.

Of course, I was starting to feel better. After Alice and Rosalie left my room to get dressed I walked to my closet and on the small table near the door was a glass of water and note with a pill on it. The note read:

This will help with your headache. Also make sure to drink lots of water, it helps. Feel better.

With Love,

E

The note was still in my pocket and burned through my shorts to my skin, though I wasn't exactly sure why. I missed him a lot, but I still couldn't shake the image of him and Tanya on the couch. The image was nauseating.

But still he seemed really sorry. And I missed him a lot. Of course, my dream last night helped a little. The warmth that I felt with his arms wrapped around me and told me he loved me. I remember feeling a little more whole after that.

I jumped in my seat when the bell rang and realized that I had unconsciously walked to my seat. That was through the pounding in my brain from the evil ringing that still plagued my ears.

I got out my notebook and started doodling; not caring to pay attention to whatever the teacher was saying. Lucky thing that the three of us were at the back corner of the classroom. Rose and Ali were asleep next to me completely oblivious. I sighed.

I looked down at my notebook and noticed all the hearts covering the page. I had a sharp intake of breathe as I stared at the paper. I wanted so badly to go back to him and tell him that I wanted him back, but I wasn't sure if I could trust him. What if he doesn't feel the same way or worse; staying with Tanya because he wants to. But he couldn't, could he? On his note he wrote with love, but wasn't that a common postscript?

I could go back and forth on the subject all day.

Then a thought came to me. Didn't all good artists write their own songs about situations just like this? There had to be about five thousand songs about heartbreak. If I was creative enough I could come up with at least two songs.

Throughout the period I wasn't paying attention at all instead I was focusing on writing a song. By the time the devil bell rang for end of class I had written:

Nothing compares to  
A quiet evening alone  
Just the one two  
I was just counting on  
That never happened  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than. . . this

I could almost hear the way the guitar would play after that.

I looked over at Rose and Ali and noticed them stirring.

"Guys, come on we're going to be late!"

"Who cares," muttered Rose. "We're famous, they'll wait."

"Rose--" I began, but Lauren cut me off.

"Maybe it's time you like wake up from your dream," she scoffed. " The day you're like famous is like the day that I'm like ugly."

"Which brings me back to we're famous, they'll wait."

Alice and I giggled.

"I like swear you're like deaf. Didn't you like just hear me?"

"I swear you're like a dumb ass!" imitated Rose in the same tone.

Me and Alice are choking on laughter.

"Oh yeah? Well like--"

"You're going to say 'like' until I want to kill myself?"

That was it and we burst into headache making laughter.

Lauren didn't say anything. She instead turned around and began walking out of the classroom.

"Yeah that's what I thought."

She groaned, muttered something under her breath and walked faster out of the classroom.

We kept laughing as we made our way to our next class.

--- --- ---

By lunch I had finished the song and now as we sat down at the first table in sight someone cleared their throat.

"Rosy," complained Alice, " make the noise go away!"

"You're like sitting at our like table." We all turned to Lauren and her little entorauge and then turned away again bored. "Hello! You losers like need to start like listening to me. You're sitting at our table."

Alice answered this time. "Yes, we heard you. And?"

Adrianna, this time, sneered at us. "That's code for move."

"Well that's not going to happen so you might as well keep on moving yourselves."

"When are you freaks gonna learn your place?"

I spoke this time, extremely irritated with the group. "Well as long as that place is somewhere where you're not, I think we'll be good."

Just then Sexyback started playing. Rose went into her purse and pulled out her iphone.

"Rose, who is that?" I asked with a slight laugh in my voice.

"It's M&M," she replied nonchalantly.

Oh. I gotcha.

Meanwhile Lauren, who was still standing there for some reason, scoffed and said, "As if."

The three of us looked at each other at the same time. We shook our heads. None of us needed to say anything because we were all thinking the same thing. 'Is it even worth explaining to her?' And the answer would be a big fat 'No.'

"Well since you skanks have been so patient," I continued, "You can have our table. Enjoy!"

We stood up while Lauren retorted, "Your table?"

"Yes," said Rose, "Our ta-ble." She annunciated each word and said it slowly. "Think about it slowly. Don't think too hard, you might hurt yourself."

She flashed her a killer smile and followed us out of the school.

--- --- ---

"What took you guys so long?" asked Emmett as he started the engine.

"Oh, we're so sorry Em that we made you wait a whole 5 minutes," said Alice.

"It must have been horrible waiting all that time." My voice was filled with sarcasm.

"Hey! You know what? Maybe it was!" said Emmett.

"Whoa there! Calm down," said Jasper. "We don't want you to go all Tarzan on us!"

"Oh my god! Really Jasper? Really?" exclaimed Rosalie.

"You too, Jane," said Alice teasingly. "And yes really."

"You guys will never let that go will you?" asked Em.

The three of us did a dramatic intake of breath and shook our heads, "No."

And to further our pleasure they both groaned with annoyance. We laughed for over a minute.

--- --- ---

As we approached MTV studios my thoughts wandered back to Edward. Was he going to be here? And if so how awkward was it going to be?

And then as if he knew exactly what I feeling Jasper turned to look at me. "Bella, don't worry everything is going to be fine. Edward's not going to be here today."

"Oh," I said lamely and swallowed. "Okay."

Later after two hours in the dressing room we headed toward the stage of TRL. **(Pretend it wasn't cancelled) **

"And today for you we have Bella performing with the Cullen Boys!" The sounds of screaming fans made my ears hurt. "Today is her big debut with her song 'Girlfriend!'"

The sound guy ushered us on. We walked onto the stage and the screams of the fans increased. Yay more screaming! I mentally winced.

"Hmm... Where is the third Cullen?"

Emmett gave the camera a dazzling smile. "Sadly Edward couldn't be here today. He wishes he could, but he's still a little tired from the party we threw for Bella last night to celebrate her debut."

"Aww that's too bad..."

**EPOV**

"Too tired my ass," I muttered staring at the plasma screen. Bella looked so beautiful on the screen. The only thing that bothered me was the blonde hair. I've never liked blondes...

I watched Jasper talk into his mic this time. "He wishes he could be here." He got one thing straight at least.

"What are your thoughts on this Bella?"

"Well, it was quite a party." She smiled and the crowd laughed. "We played my song at midnight and everyone seemed to like it. Hopefully you'll like it too."

"Well why don't we hear it then!" he yelled to the crowd. He was met with more screaming. Despite her gorgeous smile I could see right through her facade. Bella was miserable.

As they took their places on stage there was a knock. I looked to see Esme leaning against the door frame. I muted the TV. "May I come in?"

I nodded and she came to sit next to me on the couch in the TV room. "How are you dear?" she asked brushing my bedhead hair with her hand.

"As good as can be expected," I sighed. "Everything is so screwed up. Everything that goes wrong it's my fault. The remote stopped working, let's blame Edward. That guy died of cancer, let's blame Edward." Esme smiled. "No matter what I do it's wrong."

"It's amazing what an action or even words can do, isn't it?" said Esme.

"Tell me about it," I sighed. She didn't say anything. I looked up surprised by her silence and noticed her raised eyebrow. I then understood what she meant. I smiled, "Thank you, Esme. I know what I have to do."

She smiled and kissed me on the head before leaving. I left the room right after her in search of my guitar.

**BPOV**

That night I was watching E! with Ali and Rose when the three of us fell off the couch. We were laughing so hard we were crying and my abs hurt. On the screen was images of Tanya in her dress from last night leaving a little house wearing sunglasess and what looked to be a nike's cap.

When we managed to stop laughing Alice spoke. "If she wasn't such a bitch I might actually feel bad."

"I know right?" said Rosalie. "So Bella, that reminds me. Are you going to go out with James anytime soon?"

For some unknown reasons my body was covered in a unsettling chill. I shivered, "Umm, I don't think so."

"Why?"

"I don't know, for some reason when I think about him. . .it just doesn't...feel right. You know what I mean?"

"No not all," they both said. "But all right."

--- --- ---

The next few days were pretty routine. Go to school, work on songs, burn Lauren, laugh at the stupidity of Lauren, and go back home. Then on Friday Mike threw off the routine by asking me out. . .again.

It last period and Mike took the liberty to sit next to me today. He threw me a cocky smile. Wonderful.

"So Bella," he began, but was cut off by the bell. He started again, "So Bella I was wondering..."

"No talking, Mr. Newton," barked Mr. Warner. As he continued with his lecture Mike continued to whisper to me. "So Bella this weekend there is a concert for the Cullen Boys and I have two tickets. Do you want to go?"

He looked at me expectantly. I didn't want to go at all, but I didn't want to be mean either... "Sure Mike, I'll go."

"Great, when do you want me to pick you up?" He paused for a second. "Um, where do you live?"

"How bout I just meet you there?"

His fell a bit. "Um, okay. Sure. I guess that's cool."

"Wonderful," I said with a fake smile on face.

I turned back to my notebook and continued on my other song. I had written two songs this week and had been practicing them with Em and Jazz. But since there were two guitar parts they were also practicing with Edward.

I haven't seen him all week. I want to, but I don't want to. It makes absolutely no sense at all, but it does. . . Ugh! This is making my head hurt!

"Oh shit!" I said really loudly. I quickly covered my hand over my mouth and just as fast Alice took my hand down. Everyone turned to the back of the room. Lovely. I turned my head away trying to look nonchalant. I honestly did not care because at this moment the only problem I could see was that I was going on a date to a concert that I was scheduled to perform in. Aren't I a smart one?


	20. Chapter 19 Under Control

**Go to the bold typing and that's where you continue from.**

**Anywho, I changed my mind around a bit about the last chapter and continuing it from that point so I'm just gonna have a new chapter. That said, _this _is the long awaited chapter.... *giggles and smiles***

**Oh btw some people were asking if this was like that episode of Hannah Montana and honestly I have seen it, but no I did not get the idea from that. You'll see why I did that and you'll also see that I made mentioned Hannah Montana, but only because people reminded me of that episode so I just had to do it! That said on with the chapter! **

* * *

_Previously. . ._

_I haven't seen him all week. I want to, but I don't want to. It makes absolutely no sense at all, but it does. . . Ugh! This is making my head hurt!_

_"Oh shit!" I said really loudly. I quickly covered my hand over my mouth and just as fast Alice took my hand down. Everyone turned to the back of the room. Lovely. I turned my head away trying to look nonchalant. I honestly did not care because at this moment the only problem I could see was that I was going on a date to a concert that I was scheduled to perform in. Aren't I a smart one?_

**Chapter 19 **

**Under Control**

EPOV

My hand was almost permanently cramped from all of the writing I had been doing this past week. I'd written two songs. I had another one in progress but it was no where near ready. The first one I'd written was called Come Back to Me. Hmm, I wonder where I got the inspiration to write that from? And the second. . .

A knock on my door disrupted my thoughts. The door opened. It was Alice. "Edward the concert starts in a couple hours. You ready?"

"Yeah." He started to turn. "Wait, Alice!"

"What is it?" her tone hinted at annoyance.

"I know your first reaction will be to walk away, but please don't. Okay?"

She sighed heavily and let out a barely audible "fine."

"Alice, there is something you need to understand. You already know it, but I need you to hear it from me. Tanya is a complete bitch. Though I'd never say that about a woman no other word fits."

Alice laughed. She actually laughed at me. Maybe the world is taking some pity on me. "You don't have to worry about that Eddie, Tanya doesn't count. She's some type of. . .thing. A shemalien or something. I don't even know!"

"A shemalien?"

"Have you been living under a rock for the past week? It's a she, he, alien hybrid thing."

I chuckled and then felt my face fall to a comtemplating mask. "Alice, I need your help." My breath was caught as I tried to say to her what i felt for Bella. "I'm in love with Bella." I instinctively braced myself.

Her face went blank. Then a sudden anger flared in her. "If you love her then why did you cheat on her!?"

At least I was prepared. "I wish I could tell you, Alice. I really do, but. . ."

"But what?" she said softer. "Little Eddie wanted to come out and play?"

"You know that couldn't be farther from the truth! You of all people! You know me, Alice."

"I thought I did. Until you pulled that stunt and. . ." Her face turned to shock. "She did the same thing as last time didn't she?"

She knew. And I was speechless that all I could do was nod my head. "This changes things," she said.

"I know. And I need your help to fix it."

--- .:. --- .:. --- .:. ---

BPOV

_Deep breaths, Bella, deep breaths. _

Everything will work out. Hopefully this will end up like that one episode of Hannah Montana. Please leave in the middle of the show. That's all I ask.

I sighed heavily because I knew that that wasn't going to happen. He was waaaayy too infatuated with me. Damn these good looks! Haha, just kidding.

Uggh. Tomorrow was going to be hell! How in the world was this going to work? Perhaps I should cancel, but. . .I didn't want to be mean either.

I sighed heavily. This was far more difficult than expected. I knew I could easily count on Rose to tell Mike for me, but it would probably come out as something like, "My God, Mike! She doesn't like you and never will so fuck off!" And I would classify that as mean, but then again if he does keep on being annoyingly persistent it might be necessary. . .but that's beyond the point.

A knock interrupted my thoughts. In walked Rosalie, "Come on gurlie, hurry up! We got to get going!" She clapped her together. "Let's go!"

I groaned. "I am so worried and nervous about tomorrow with Mike."

She smiled, but I couldn't tell if it was genuine or a grimace. "You really like him, huh?"

"Hell no!" I exclaimed. "I am nervous about tomorrow because I'm supposed to perform."

"Oh thank God! For a moment I thought I was going to have to slap you!" She clutched her chest with dramatized relief. "Okay then, since that's cleared up let's go!"

"I know, come on." Tomorrow should be interesting. 'Interesting' is much too big an understatement.

--- .:. --- .:. --- .:. ---

I had a pillow over my head trying to block out the sound of their new abulm blaring from the stage and overhead speakers. I felt bad enough and the reminder didn't help. Then an evil person ripped the pillow from my head.

"Bella you are going to mess up your hair!" Do you even have to guess who that was?

"Alice, I wear a wig. I put it on over my hair so it doesn't matter what my hair looks like!" I said exasperated.

"Fine," she huffed. "Just don't ruin your outfit then." She stopped for a second, deep in thought. "And listen to the music."

"Why? And feel even more miserable?"

"Because you need to pay attention for when you go on," she said as if I should know this already. I couldn't help but feel that she had an ulterior motive, but my thoughts didn't quite get farther than that.

Then I heard the beat pumping from the ceiling. I lay across the couch listening, not knowing, and waiting in anticipation. What I was expecting? I don't even know.

You_ are young and so am I.  
And this is wrong, but who am I to judge  
You feel like heaven when we touch  
I guess for me this is enough_

_We're one mistake from being together  
But let's not ask why it's not right  
You won't be seventeen forever  
And we can get away with this tonight_

_You are young and I am scared  
You're wise beyond your years, but I don't care  
And I can feel your heartbeat  
You know exactly where to take me_

_We're one mistake from being together  
But let's not ask why it's not right  
You won't be seventeen forever  
And we can get away with this tonight_

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_Will you remember me  
You ask me as I leave  
Remember what I said  
Oh how could I, oh how could I forget_

_We're one mistake from being together  
But let's not ask why it's not right  
You won't be seventeen forever  
And we can get away with this tonight_

_We're one mistake from being together  
But let's not ask why it's not right  
You won't be seventeen forever  
And we can get away with this tonight_

_One mistake from being together  
But let's not ask why it's not right  
You won't be seventeen forever  
And we can get away with this tonight_

_Ooh ooh, ooh ooh  
Ooh ooh, ooh ooh  
Ooh ooh, ooh ooh_

When the song ended I was confused deeply, deeply confused. Was that a new song or was it just a song that I have never heard before? If it was a new song, did he feel that way? I hoped so much that he felt that way. I literally ached in my chest from the intense emotions that pooled there. I just loved him so much--wait, loved? Did I truly love him or was it just some cheap imitation? Surely if it was the real thing it wouldn't be this cruel.

"Earth to Bella!" called Rose. She snapped her fingers in front of my face trying to get my attention and break my trance. i blinked and looked at her. "You have to start getting ready."

"Oh, right. Um, sorry." I let them drag me away from the couch and my thoughts.

While I was sitting in the makeup chair and the makeup artist was attacking my face I asked Alice if that was a new song.

"If you mean that it's from their new album then yes. That's what the album's called." She looked at me with a humorous smile.

"Why don't I know that?" _Why didn't I know that,_ my brain repeated, _I should know this. _"I should know this."

Rose laughed. "You did know this. We found out together like a month ago when Ed--when the song was written." I could tell she was a little pissed at herself for mentioning him, despite the brevity. "But obviously you forgot," she said, trying to laugh off her slip up.

"I guess so." I sat in the chair while the stylist picked out what wig I would wear. And while I sat there I couldn't help but wonder if the guys had memorized the song yet. I hope so.

--- .:. --- .:. --- .:. ---

I was ready to go and I was right after the half time break--the music stopped--which was now. I watched from the wings as Em, Jazz, and Edward walked towards us--well Edward actually walked awkwardly away when he saw me. I sighed. I wasn't sure if I wanted him to walk toward me or not. He just seemed to pull me towards him. As if he were a magnet.

Mere seconds had passed and they were standing in front of us. "You excited for your second concert?" asked Emmett.

"Yay!" I said unenthused. "Oh happy day!" I was definitely not excited. I had sung this song so many times that to be honest I was starting to get annoyed by it. But just a little. Unless. . .but did they know it by heart yet?

"Hey, guys, you know that song I showed you that day?" I asked hopeful. They both nodded their heads, "Yeah." "Well I was wondering if we could play it tonight after Girlfriend?"

"Sure, I guess," said Jasper. "Your fans could see your amazing talents, plus your song-writing abilities." I laughed embarrassed.

"It's funny how you're playing a new song tonight, too," said Emmett. Huh?

"What do you mean?"

"Well we're playing a song tonight that Edward--Ow!" Rose slapped him upside the head. "What was that for, Rose?" She whispered furiously in his ear. "Well, I'm sorry. I was just telling her! Besides, how was I supposed to know?"

"Emmett, it's something called common sense. Get it and then get back to me."

"Guys, one, I'm right here, two, I'm a big girl I can handle it, and three, you guys suck at whispering!" I said it all in one big breath.

"Whatever," said Rose. "Let's just make sure you guys are ready okay?" Alice chimed in next, "Wardrobe check! Bella, spin." I did so just to appease her. "You're good. Now Emmett." He raised his eyebrows at her that said "are you serious?" but did it after he caught her glare. "Jasper, you next." He spun just as she requested. She squealed and clapped her hands together. "You guys all look great! Especially you, baby." She pecked Jasper on the lips and wrapped her arms around his neck.

They looked so cute, but I had to turn away. I missed that so much and it's been what, a week?

I could hear the deafening cheer of the crowd as they awaited our appearance on stage. Well here goes nothing.

--- .:. --- .:. --- .:. ---

The music ended and I could feel the coolness of pre-sweat on my forehead. I turned to look at the guys and nodded my head, the signal. I turned back to the mic, "Hey, guys!" I yelled. It was met with more screaming. "I got something new for you tonight! Get ready to crush!"

_I got a lot to say to you  
Yeah, I got a lot to say  
I noticed your eyes are always glued to me  
Keeping them here  
And it makes no sense at all_

_They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies  
They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies_

_Crush  
Crush  
Crush  
Crush, crush  
(Two, three, four!)_

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two i was just counting on  
That never happened  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than this_

_If you want to play it like a game  
Well, come on, come on, let's play  
Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending  
Than have to forget you for one whole minute_

_They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies  
They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies_

_Crush  
Crush  
Crush  
Crush, crush  
(Two, three, four!)_

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two i was just counting on  
That never happened  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than this now_

_Rock and roll, baby  
Don't you know that we're all alone now?  
I need something to sing about  
Rock and roll, hey  
Don't you know, baby we're all alone now?  
I need something to sing about  
Rock and roll, Hey  
Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?  
Give me something to sing about_

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two i was just counting on  
That never happened  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than  
No, oh_

_Nothing compares to_

_Ooooh, ooooh, oooh_

I turned my head away to catch my breath. I then brought the mic to my mouth, "Thank you, everybody! Have a good night!" I walked off the stage. And before I even had a chance to sit down I heard the song Emmett was talking about.

_I confess, I messed up  
Dropping "I'm sorry" like you're still around  
And I know you dressed up  
"Hey kid you'll never live this down"_

_'Cause you're just the girl all the boys want to dance with  
And I'm just the boy who's had too many chances_

_I'm sleeping on your folk's porch again, dreaming  
She said, she said, she said, "Why don't you just drop dead?"_

_I don't blame you for being you  
But you can't blame me for hating it  
So say, what are you waiting for?  
Kiss her, kiss her  
I set my clocks early 'cause I know I'm always late_

_Write me off, give up on me  
Cause darling, what did you expect  
I'm just off a lost cause  
A long shot, don't even take this bet_

_You can make all the moves, you can aim all the spotlights  
Get all the sighs and the moans just right_

_I'm sleeping on your folk's porch again, dreaming  
She said, she said, she said, "Why don't you just drop dead?"_

_I don't blame you for being you  
But you can't blame me for hating it  
So say, what are you waiting for?  
Kiss her, kiss her  
I set my clocks early 'cause I know I'm always late_

_(Always on, always on)  
You said you'd keep me honest  
(Always on, always on)  
But I won't call you on it  
(Always on, always on)_

_I don't blame you for being you  
But you can't blame me for hating it  
So say, what are you waiting for?  
Kiss her, kiss her  
I set my clocks early 'cause I know I'm always late  
I set my clocks early 'cause I know I'm always late_

I just sat there thinking. Of course the song was about me! Granted my song was about him, but that...was besides the point. I wish everything would just be unwierd with us again. I wanted him back, but I wasn't sure if I could trust him. My heart ached and I knew what that meant, but I was not about to admit it to myself. I couldn't...not yet.

"Bella, come on it's time to go," Rose's voice called me from my thoughts. I had no idea how long I had been sitting there pondering those few thoughts, but I got up and followed. My thoughts unchanging. And I went to bed that night completely and utterly confused.

**STOP! {{[[--- .:. --- .:. --- .:. --- (Continue from here)]]}}**

The next morning was merely a fascinating prelude to the interesting events that awaited me tonight. I woke up feeling like crap and went downstairs to the family room--where Alice and Rose were...arguing...about Edward.

I plopped down on the couch exhausted and steadily growing more and more pissed off. I snapped. "Oh my God! Stop! Both of you! This is ridiculous, I've been sitting here for five minutes and neither of you have noticed!"

They both closed their mouths and looked down. It was quiet--an awkward silence. Alice then decided to break it, "Look, Bella, I'm sorry, but Rose is being a tard!" Her eyes widened in shock, "Oh! I'm being retarded? I'm sorry if I fail to understand your logic! Edward cheats on Bella therefore he must _love_ Bella!"

"Wait, what!?" My headache just got significantly worse. "What are you guys talking about?"

Alice spoke before Rose could. "Bella, you have to trust me. Edward is miserable just like you. He loves you." My breath caught. "He really does."

Rose snorted. "If he really 'loved' her then he wouldn't be out with Tanya right now."

"Oh save it, Rose, you know as well I do that Tanya isn't showing her face. Not after the latest video." Alice had a look on her face that said, 'Bring it on.' Rose was definitely ready. "Well have you seen him since last night? No, you haven't, none of us have."

She scoffed in response, "Yeah and he's been a ray of sunshine all week gracing us with his presence. Besides have you seen Emmett or Jasper either? No you haven't. They're probably doing something."

"Oh yes, because they're the best of friends again." Her sarcasm was layered thickly.

"I mean they're probably rehearsing for tonight's show." Alice rolled her eyes. "But you know what? I'm done talking to you, Rosalie, so just go!" Rose stared at her defiantly for a moment, not wanting to follow any orders, but I could tell that she wanted to get out of here as much as Alice wanted her gone. After a few seconds she made up her mind and stormed away, muttering to herself.

"Alice," I paused, "Can you please explain to me what just happened?" My heart was still beating fast from her words "he loves you" and I wasn't exactly sure how to react.

"Bella, I talked to Edward yesterday and I really think that you need to listen to their new album. He wrote almost every song and--well you should just listen to the album." She put it on my lap and disappeared up the staircase.

Once I got to my room I went straight to my computer and uploaded the album to Itunes and then to my iphone. I laid on bed, with my earbuds in, and waited for the first song to start. It was _Thunder_. I felt a tear escape my eye. In that one tear was a mix of so many emotions so heavy that it would be impossible for it not to fall. And because of that, that tear was followed by many more.

--- .:. --- .:. --- .:. ---

He wasn't anywhere! Alice and Rose were right he wasn't here. I needed to talk to him. Was I going to forgive him and take him back? I don't know. Did I want to? Yes. And at this moment that's all I knew. When I was listening to the CD I could practically feel the emotion emanating from the words. I could easily decipher which songs Edward wrote. And that's why I needed to find him, but he was making it very difficult because he was not here. This is supposed to be the part of the movie where the girl forgives and runs to find the guy then leap into his arms and live happily ever after. But that's kinda hard to do without the _guy_!

I knew I would see him tonight, but. . .I couldn't wait that long--correction--I _wouldn't_ wait that long. As if I could wait all afternoon to fall into the arms of a man I loved. Plus the fact that I hadn't seen all week or when I did it was extremely awkward. Yeah, don't think so. I will find him before tonight, I promised myself.

But like rules, promises are meant to be broken. It was one hour before the concert and I was in the limo. I was in between Alice and Rose who were looking out opposite windows completely ignoring each other, which for me should make a silence worthy of the awkward turtle. But I was too lost in my thoughts as I imagined scenarios of what I would do:

_The crowd was cheering and the guys were about to go on. The guys are walking on stage, but I grab Edwards arm and pull him back. I stare up at him at a loss for words, but my eyes tell him everything he needs to know. He whispers my name, "Bella," and I feel my knees go weak as he pulls me in and kisses me in front of everyone. As we pull apart he has his famous crooked smile plastered on his face. His hand travels down the length of my arm as he backs away slowly onto the stage until he is out of reach..._

_It's halfway through the concert and the guys are walking off the stage. I call his name, "Edward, I need to talk to you." His face fills with hope as it's the first time I addressed him all week. I pull him into an empty dressing room. "I'm so sorry Bella. I've never wanted to hurt you." His eyes are filled with remorse. "I'm sorry," I say. But I go quiet as his hand cups my cheek. He looks at me seriously, "You have nothing to be sorry for." I press my face into his hand and as I was about to speak he says those three words, "I love you." My breath catches and then its completely gone as his lips meet mine..._

A car door slammed, theoretically popping my thought bubble, Rose was gone and it was just Alice and me."Okay, Bella, now that Rose is gone I can say that she is the biggest grudge holder the world has ever seen, so she will continue to hate on Edward for a long time. But what I need to know is, are you?"

"Alice, after listening to the CD how can I not forgive him? I was so close to it before and the album was sorta just a dealbreaker." She smiled, but didn't say anything and it made me curious, but I didn't say anything either.

She opened the door, but stopped before getting out and turned to look at me, "There's a surprise in your purse, I think you'll like it." She smiled and stepped out of the car. I got a warm and giddy feeling even though I don't normally like surprises I couldn't help but get excited. And I didn't even know what it was yet? "Oh and Bella have fun on your date with Mike."

That killed it. "Dammit!" I cursed. Alice giggled before closing the door and the car started moving. I had totally forgotten about the date, but I had a feeling my surprise would cheer me up so I dug in my purse until my fingers wrapped around something foreign. I pulled it out and marveled at the small velvet, navy box. I opened it and there sparkled the biggest emerald surrounded by diamonds . I felt my jaw drop and was awed as it glittered despite the poor light. I picked it up and noticed a little inscription on the band. _Love, E_. Alice must have planted it in my purse, but how could she have known that I wanted him back? Damn psychic pixie! And I meant that in the nicest way. I had a goofy grin on my face. Something was shouting at me in my head, but I pushed it away because nothing was going to ruin this moment. I put the ring back in the box.

After I got out of the limo and walked to the front of the building I noticed that the place was deserted. I checked my phone. _5:35_. Great. I was about to turn around to the limo and tell him to take me to the back, but he was already gone. Just peachy. This day was just getting better. I was not going walk around to the back so I went through the front doors texting Alice the whole way.

_A,_

_I'm not waiting an hour till the concert starts so I'm coming back stage. Can you tell the bodyguard to let me in? _

_Thanks. Love,_

_B_

About two seconds later my phone beeped. Geez she was fast.

_B,_

_No worries. I told him right before you texted me. ;)_

_Love,_

_A_

Damn that psychic pixie!--and again I mean that in the nicest way. I walked through the front entrance and to the door that led backstage. Of course it's not that easy, behind it stood Trey. He was extremely muscular and looked menacing when he had his shades on, but he was--just like Emmett, I decided after a second of thinking, except not nearly as cute.

"Hey, Trey," I said acting casual, because I wasn't sure if he had seen me without my wig on. "I didn't know you were on duty tonight, is Steven sick?"

"Hello, Miss Bella," he said not losing his stance. "And no he is on his honeymoon."

So he recognized me cool. "Well we know his wife is safe." I walked past him as he cracked a smile and said no more.

After I got to the hallway something small attacked me from behind and and pushed me into a dressing room. I fell onto the couch and Alice grabbed my hand. "Where is it?" she demanded.

"A little warning would nice next time, Alice!" And unfortunately I knew there was going to be a next time. "I'm not sure if you're aware, but attacking someone from behind and pushing them into a dressing room kind of freaks the crap out of them!" Then I added sarcastically, "But just a little bit."

"Fine," she unwillingly consented. "But to more important matters; where is it?"

I sighed, some things will never change. "It's in my bag, Alice."

Her face fell into a pout, "You haven't opened it yet?"

"Of course I opened it. I hate surprises, I wanted to get it over with." Oh, that's what my brain was trying to tell me.

"But you liked this surprise," she smiled. "And don't even try to deny it, I know you do." Really now?

"And how do you know that?" I asked stubbornly.

She asked right away as if she had the answer prepared. "It's so obvious, Bella, I mean you're face is lit up and your eyes sparkle. You just have the look of someone who just received an awesome surprise. Duh!"

"Huh," I said to myself while biting my lip, at a loss for words. Then my phone beeped. Text message from unknown caller. I opened the message:

Hey Bella, it's Mike. I'm waiting in front. See you soon, Babe.

"You have got to be kidding me," I said shaking my head in awe.

"What?" asked Alice. I handed her my phone. Her jaw dropped and laughter left her mouth.

"I don't even remember giving him my number!" I exclaimed. "Can you say _stalker_?" We both started laughing now because we said 'stalker' at the same time. "Well I better get going," I said reluctantly. I was going to walk as slowly as possible to meet up with him. But before I left the room Alice caught my arm.

"Hold on, Bella. Put on your ring."

"Why?" I asked. She grabbed my bag, "Hey!" I protested. She found the little box and got the ring out. She placed in my hand.

"Because then Mike will think that your taken and that it's just a pity date--which it is, but that's beside the point. Anywho, just put it on." I just looked at her. "Okay think of it this way, its an easier way to let him down. If he thinks your taken he'll back off."

I looked at her incredulously. "Yeah right! He'll think of it as a challenge and want me even more. There's no winning with him." I sighed. I held the ring up in front of my face for closer inspection. It sparkled in the dim light. I couldn't help but fall in love with it and slipped it onto my finger. But just to try to make Mike go away of course. At least that's what I try to convince myself. I turned away from Alice smiling.

"Have fun!" she said in a tone that should make me annoyed, but at the moment I couldn't care less about.

I walked out my vision filled with the many facets of the ring and then I tore my gaze away as I heard a "clink" against the glass. I looked up, but nothing was there. I shrugged and continued outside. Under the shade of a palm tree stood Mike bent over his phone--probably checking the time--so I walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. My left hand dropped to continue carressing the facets of the emerald on my right ring finger. It then continued to trace the engraved letters on the band and it gave me the incentive to go through with this until I could tell Edward how I really felt.

I bit my lip trying to not blurt out some random excuse so I could leave. "Hey," he said and flashed me what was supposed to be a dazzling smile; however, it had no effect what so ever. He had no idea though because _who could resist Mike Newton_? Even in my mind the sarcasm was layered thicker than Lauren's make-up...and that was saying something.

We started walking to the entrance while Mike started a conversation that I did not take in. I thankfully got an excuse for not responding as the sound around me increased as the crowd grew thicker. Though I didn't notice what he was saying I did notice what he was doing. I say him "stretch" and as I watched, my mind moving in slow motion, as his arm grew steadily closer to my shoulders I "stumbled." That cause him to trip as well, except I caught myself last second. His arm dropped and he gave me a quizzical look. "Sorry," I muttered. "I'm a total clutz." I shrugged my shoulders and walked quickly ahead.

--- .:. --- .:. --- .:. ---

The place was packed and the atmosphere was eerily like...that night. I got shivers and ran my fingers over the indented words as a comfort; it worked. It reminded me of afterwards in the hospital room when he almost kissed me. I felt a warmth spread through me, but in my mind I knew it was out of place with the setting and circumstances of the memory. We made our way to the 7th row--where our seats were--and sat down waiting for the concert to start. The sound from the crowd--mostly screaming fan girls--was defeaning. Just as I thought it couldn't get any louder the lights dimmed and I was proved wrong. It's odd, but at the same time normal, how a little knowledge can change your whole perspective. The crowd, screaming girls filled with excitement are all things I've done before, but it felt different. But what else can be expected after what happened last time. My touch had unconciously made its way to the cool metal enclosing my finger and calm radiated throughout me.

And just as we found our seats the lights dimmed. The boys came out and my eyes went immediately to Edward. Our eyes connected despite the crowd and he stood at the mic for a couple of seconds silently until he shook himself of his daze.

"Hey everybody, how are you doing tonight?" he yelled to the crowd. The crowd's reply was in the form of earsplitting screams. One that I did not partake in, mind you. "Tonight we are going to start out a little familiar and then of course BELLA will be joining us a little later!" More screaming, check. Mike annoying, check. Edward totally delicious, check. Hell date, check. What a fun night this is turning out to be!

A disgusting taste in my mouth broke me from my thoughts. I felt weight around my shoulders and someone's hands were making their way to unmarked territory. I pushed Mike away and wiped all the slobber on my face off. Yuck! I needed a tic tac or something. . .and so did he. Maybe a whole box... "What's wrong?" he asked annoyed. _I got Mike germs on me_, I thought. _And those are some pretty gross germs. _

"How long was that?" I asked, disdain obvious in my voice.

"We only made out for a couple of minutes!"

"Oh! Eww!" No other words could describe it.

"Yeah, I know it was too short. We should have made out longer but then you pushed me away!" he complained.

_God you're a dumbass.... _My phone buzzed and I pulled it out. Text from Alice.

**Understatement of the century.**

Okay that's creepy, that shouldn't make sense. I quickly texted her back completely ignoring Mike.

_**Are you a mind reader now Alice? What you just said makes way too much sense.**_

A few seconds later.

**I saw Mike kiss you. It's not exactly hard to figure out what you're thinking. Eww. This is disgusting. I may need to burn my clothes and let Alice take me shopping... You know the basics.**

I felt my eyebrows go up in awe. Of course.

_**You were going to make me go shopping with you**_ **_anyway, huh?_**

**Bella, it's like you don't even know me. Of course I was! Tom. 8am sharp. ;)**

I shook my head in disbelief. Like hell I was getting up at 8am!

My pocket buzzed again.

**Oh and I forgot to tell you to come back after the next song. C U Soon**

I knew it would come to this eventually, but...I didn't want to think about until need be. And now I still don't want to. I looked around at the seats next to me. The red strobe lights colored everyone pink and their bottom halves were in complete shadow making it difficult to figure out what they were holding. And then my brain came to life.

"I'm going to go get something to eat," I yelled to him over "First Time."

"I'll get it for you."

"No, that's okay." And with that I made my way to the back stage.

--- .:. --- .:. --- .:. ---

"Bella stop fidgeting," said Alice. She was fixing my wig and because she was doing it so hastily it hurt.

"Well I'm sorry but it feels like you're ripping my hair out of my skull--which on second thought you probably have!" I said grumpily.

Alice merely replied with, "Oh hush up!" And after that talking ceased because the music ended and I was on next. My mind briefly fluttered to thoughts of what Mike thought was taking me so long, but then I remembered that that wasn't so important right now...

"Bella, get out there!" Alice gave me a push and despite the fatal heels I was wearing I didn't stumble--to my relief. How embarrasing would it be to stumble in front of a large crowd? Especially since I'm a week old artist!

I walked out onto the stage with a fake smile plastered on my face as the crowd screamed. I wished this night could just fast forward to when I was alone with Edward and we could fix this mess... I had reached the mic, "How're you guys doing tonight?" I yelled enthusiastically to the crowd. The crowd erupted with more yells and cheers. "I'll be starting with a song that," I licked my lips, "I believe has been quite overplayed this past week." I smiled at the crowd that had ripples of laughter. "And then later tonight I have a special surprise for you all. How do like that?" These screams were even more defeaning than before. I need to get better ear plugs...

The music started playing and throughout the entire song I didn't dare look at Edward. Not yet, not here, in front of who know's how many people. I knew that all our secrets would be lost and the press would have a field day. Not exactly the way I want to start my career. Plus I wanted the moment to be private and meaningful. I have always had a soft spot for romance...

The song ended and I considered playing another song, but I needed to get back to Mike so it didn't seem suspicious... "I'll see you later!" I yelled to the crowd and walked off the stage.

--- .:. --- .:. --- .:. ---

"What took you so long?" asked Mike. "And where's your food?"

My face gave nothing away--I was sure of that--but on the inside I was yelling "shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!" When in doubt, lie. "Oh I ate it already. I was really hungry," I added quickly catching his curious look. "It was just something small, you know...like a pretzel." Even with the blaring loud music of the band I would still count the minute afterward as an awkward silence. "Well," I said trying to divert his attention. "Look they're playing a new song!" He looked away from me and next thing I knew he was enjoying the music. Thank God that his attention span was as thin as paper!

The song ended and Edwdard let his guitar droop and backed away from the mic looking so incredibly sexy that I with the rest of the girls in the crowd were practically drooling. He was breathing hard and I just wanted to go up there and tackle him, but that would just be extremely awkward for me, him, and the others. I sighed.

He brought his mouth to the mic again, "Okay guys, we are now leaving the familiar songs behind and to start off something you've never heard before." He grinned and part of me silently rejoiced that it wasn't my grin; that sexy, crooked, dazzling grin.

They started a foreign rythem and then beautiful words left his beautiful mouth.

_Everything you say or do  
I am always there for you  
Whether you're laughing or you're screaming  
No one else could take your place  
I will always see your face  
When I'm awake and when I'm dreaming_

_  
_"Why do you keep playing with thing?" Mike asked.

_Cause I believe there's a place for you and me in this crazy world_

_  
_I looked down understanding what he meant. "Umm..."

_If you come running back to me I'll be here waiting  
Cause I still believe in a love worth saving  
If you could see the sad look on my face  
You'd be in your car headed back to my place_

"Because...." God dammit it, Mike, I want to listen to his new song! My mind shouted at me.

_Come back to me, I'll be here waiting  
Cause I'm on my knees and my love's not fading  
If you could see the sad look on my face  
You'd be in your car headed back to my place_

He looked at me expectantly, waiting for my answer.

_I can't stand to watch you go  
Cause in my head deep down I know  
I don't wanna live without you  
I love the way we stay up late  
The way you laugh at your mistakes  
I love everything about you_

_  
_"It's just..." I couldn't say 'nothing' because it was definitely something. Something that this moment kept my heart together.

_Cause I believe there's a place for you and me in this crazy world_

_  
_He raised his eyebrows.

_If you come running back to me I'll be here waiting  
Cause I still believe in a love worth saving  
If you could see the sad look on my face  
You'd be in your car headed back to my place  
Come back to me, I'll be here waiting  
Cause I'm on my knees and my love's not fading  
If you could see the sad look on my face  
You'd be in your car headed back to my place  
_

_  
_"Just don't worry about it, Mike," I finally answered.

_No, don't wanna let you go  
Girl, you belong in my heart, in my arms, in my bed  
Girl, quit messing with my head  
Say that you're coming back to stay right here with me_

_If you come running back to me I'll be here waiting  
Cause I still believe in a love worth saving  
If you could see the sad look on my face  
You'd be in your car headed back to my place  
Come back to me, I'll be here waiting  
Cause I'm on my knees and my love's not fading  
If you could see the sad look on my face  
You'd be in your car headed back to my place_

_Come back to me  
I still believe  
If you could see the sad look on my face  
You'd be in your car headed back to my place  
Come back to me  
I'm on my knees  
If you could see the sad look on my face  
You'd be in your car headed back to my place_

I was smiling against my own will. I didn't care if Mike thought I was crazy or not. In fact I wish he did think I was crazy because then maybe he would leave me alone. "I'm kind of thirsty now, Mike. Bye," I said quickly before disappearing again.

When I arrived backstage I didn't care that I wasn't up next. I just wanted to get away from Mike and all of his irritating questions. "Having fun on your date?" asked Rosalie smiling. I shot her a death glare. "Don't even," I started. She kept her mouth shut and walked away smirking. Once I got into my dressing room I threw myself on the couch and stared at the ceiling. _Time needs to move faster_, I thought. This has been the longest week of my life and it needs to end on a happy note.

After a few minutes someone knocked on my door. Alice walked in. "We should probably start getting you ready. Since we have more time, I'll be careful not to pull out your hair." She smiled and laughed. I unwillingly grinned. "You better not."

After getting ready I walked to the wings as it was almost time for me to go on. I caught the last words of the song:

_For What I've Done  
I start again  
And whatever pain may come  
Today this ends  
I'm Forgiving What I've Done_

_What I've Done  
I've faced myself  
To Cross out what I've Become  
Erase Myself  
And let Go of What I've done_

_What I've Done  
Forgiving What I've Done_

I remembered that song from the album. I walked out onto the stage and brought the mic to my lips, "Hello everbody! Now is the time for that little surprise I told you about earlier!" The crowd screamed in response. "Right now I'm feeling a little untouched!"

The violins started and I looked out onto the crowd with a smile on my face expecting the confused expressions. I danced swinging my head back and forth as the keyboard and drums started. I held onto the mic as it moved with me and then the guitars now it was my turn.

_I go ooh ooh, you go ah ah  
L-l-l-la, ah l-l-l-la  
I can la, la, la, l-la, la  
I wanna, wanna, wanna get, get, get what I want, don't stop_

_Give me, give me, give me what you got, got  
'Cause I can't wait, wait, wait anym-more, more, more  
Don't even talk about the consequence  
'Cause right now you're the only thing  
That's making any sense to me_

_And I don't give a damn what they say, what they think, think  
'Cause you're the only one who's on my mind  
I'll never ever let you leave me  
I'll try to stop time for ever, never wanna hear you say goodbye  
Bye, bye_

_I feel so untouched and I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you, it's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now, need you so much  
Somehow I can't forget you, I've gone crazy from the moment I met you_

_Untouched  
And I need you so much_

_See you, breathe you, I want to be you  
Ah l-l-la, ah l-l-l-la  
You can take, take, t-take, take time, time  
To live, live the way you gotta, gotta live your life_

_Give me, give me, give me all of you, you, don't be scared  
I'll see you through the lonely nights of wanting more, more, more  
Don't even think about what's right or wrong or wrong or right  
'Cause in the end it's only you and me_

_And no one else is gonna be around  
To answer all the questions left behind  
And you and I are meant to be so even if the world falls down today  
You've still got me to hold you up, up  
And I will never let you down, down_

_I feel so untouched and I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you, it's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now, need you so much  
Somehow I can't forget you, I've gone crazy from the moment I met you_

_Untouched, un  
Untouched  
Untouched, un  
Untouched_

_Untouched, un  
Ah l-l-la, ah l-l-l-la  
Untouched  
Ah l-l-la, ah l-l-l-la_

_I feel so untouched and I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you, it's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now, need you so much  
Somehow I can't forget you, I've gone crazy from the moment I met you_

_I feel so untouched and I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you, it's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now, need you so much  
Somehow I can't forget you, I've gone crazy from the moment I met you_

_Untouched, un  
Untouched  
Untouched, un_

I looked at the crowd and they screamed and cheered. I felt a wide grin break across my face. I walked off the stage feeling satisfied and didn't look back becuase I know if I did they would find their way to Edward. And despite how much I wanted to tell him right now, it wasn't the right timing. I felt heat rise around my neck just thinking of the scene.

Jasper spoke into the microphone instead of Edward this time, "And that ladies and gentleman was the lovely Bella." Edward's eyes locked with mine. "But don't worry she still has another special treat for you guys after this next song." He winked to the crowd making half of the girls swoon. Then Edward brought the mic to his own lips, our gaze never faltering. "And the next song we're going to play for you tonight is a little slower, but has a lot of meaning. And I hope one person here will understand." His eyes smoldered. He broke our connection by looking down at his guitar and started playing a few chords.

_I turn my head,  
I can't shake the look you gave  
And I'm as good as dead,  
Cause all those eyes are all it takes  
And all I want is you  
So I pull away  
All I do is sit and wait  
And I might as well  
Write the words right on my face  
That all I want is you  
Oh, is you_

_Because I've kept my heart under control  
But lately, all this time has taken it's toll  
Said I tried to, but I can't hold back what's deep in my soul  
Oh, so darling, please forgive me if  
I want you and you'll just have to know_

_And all my fears,  
Creep and crawl across my skin  
And these four walls,  
Are after me and moving in  
And all, all that I want to do, oh  
Is give up, give in,  
And let this one stay where it is  
But I don't suppose I will_

_Because I've kept my heart under control  
But lately, all this time has taken it's toll  
Said I tried to, but I can't hold back what's deep in my soul  
Oh, so darling, please forgive me if  
I want you and you'll just have to know_

_And one of these days  
I'm gonna sign myself away  
I'll find the courage, and I'll find the grace  
And I'm gonna know just what to say  
Oh, and you'll call me up  
When you want this love  
Or when you've had enough  
And you're giving it up_

_Because I've kept my heart under control  
But lately, all this time has taken it's toll  
Said I tried to, but I can't hold back what's deep in my soul  
Oh, so darling, please forgive me if  
I want you and you'll just have to know_

_I've kept my heart under control_

I felt a tear leave my eye and silently thanked Alice for the waterproof mascara and eyeliner. It wouldn't do anyone good for me to go out on stage crying black streaks down my face. I wiped away the liquid threatening to escape and put all my energy into not crying. My time was limited, but I managed to compose myself as I walked onto the stage for the last time tonight. AS I reached the microphone only five words left my lips, "Here we go again, guys."

_I throw all of your stuff away  
I gotta clear you out of my head  
I tear you out of my heart  
And ignore all your messages  
I tell everyone we are through  
'Cause I'm so much better without you  
But it's just another pretty lie  
'Cause I break down  
Every time you come around  
O Oh O Oh_

_So how did you get here under my skin?  
I swore that I'd never let you back in  
Should have known better in trying to let you go  
'Cause here we go go go again  
Hard as I try I know I can't quit  
Something about you  
is so addictive  
We're falling together  
you'd think that by now I'd know  
cause here we go go go again_

_You never know what you want  
And you never say what you mean  
But I start to go insane  
Every time that you look at me  
You only hear half of what I say  
And you're always showing up too late  
And I know that I should say goodbye  
But it's no use  
Can't be with or without you  
O Oh O Oh_

_So how did you get hereunder my skin?  
I swore that I'd never let you back in  
Should have known better in trying to let you go  
Cause here we go go go again  
Hard as I try I know I can't quit  
Something about you is so addictive  
We're falling together you'd think that by now I'd know  
Cause here we go go go again  
And again, and again, and again, and again, and again  
I threw all of your stuff away  
And I cleared you out of my head  
And I tore you out of my heart  
O oh o oh, o oh o oh_

_So how did you get here under my skin?  
I swore that I'd never let you back in  
Should have known better in trying to let you go  
Cause here we go go go again  
Hard as I try I know I can't quit  
Something about you is so addictive  
We're falling together you'd think that by now I'd know  
Cause here we go go here we go again  
Here we go again  
Should have known better in trying to let you go  
'Cause here we go go go again_

_Again (and again, and again)  
Again (and again, and again)  
And again  
And again  
And again  
And again  
And again  
And again  
And again  
And again  
And again  
And again_

I broke away from the mic panting not allowing myself a peek at Edward's expression. I was afraid of what I might see there. Love, warmth, pity, disgust? What if I was thinking way more into his lyrics than I thought. What if I had just fallen a little too far into my fantasies to the point where I thought everything would actually end up happily-ever-after? The concert was more than halfway over and we hadn't had a break yet. No time for talking, no time for fixing problems, no time for anything. You know what? I'm going to _make _a break. "Let's take a break guys. That was my last song tonight and I hope you all had a wonderful time! Goodnight!"

I walked off the stage quite proud of myself. But then it quickly faltered knowing what I wanted and had to do. Edward was the last one off the stage. Nobody noticed except for me; everyone else had either gone into their dressing rooms or were scrambling around trying to keep the important people happy. No one would notice if I approached him. I looked down, biting my lip, trying to get a grip. _I can do this, I can do this,_ I repeated the words in my mind almost like a mantra. _But what if I make a fool of myself?_ The worry crept its way into the font of my mind. It brought back previous insecurities. _How could he have ever liked me? I'm so plain and he. . .he's an adonis._ It took some major effort to send it back. And then from somewhere inside me came a burst of nerve and my feet slowly moved on their own accord towards him. Mere seconds had passed as I had battle within my self. "Edward?" I asked timidly looking down. I bit my lip as he looked up at me. I was looking at him through my lashes. His eyes held a certain spark of hope similar to that from my daydream. "Yes, Bella?" he breathed the words so softly. A shiver worked its way up my spine. "C-could I. . ." I swallowed, "talk to you?" My voice held uncertainty and I knew he caught it. The corners of his mouths turned up slightly and his eyes shone. I bit my lip and looked down awkwardly and out of the corner of my eye I saw all of the people around us. "Umm..." My hand tingled as his own barely touched mine. But I suppose he thought better of it because he began to pull away. I caught his fingertips with my own and looked him in the eyes for the first time since approaching. Unspoken understanding passed between us. He tilted his head to an empty room and as we walked our fingers mingled, barely touching, but had much more intensity than if we were holding hands. I could feel the pins and needles pulsing through my fingertips, but it wasn't uncomfortable. On the contrary it made me feel warmth, safe, and a little whole.

As we crossed the threshold he nudged the door, but it didn't entirely close. We were still quite alone. "Bella," he said again, but this time his eyes held so much more emotion. He looked like he was in pain. I was breathing harder as I stared up at him. "I've never wanted to hurt you. You mean so much to me. It has hurt me so much to be away from you. I'm so sorry, Bella. Could you please...I shouldn't even be asking--you deserve so much more than me..." He trailed off uncertainly running his hand through his already messy hair. I noticed the purple circles under his eyes. My own eyes softened even more. "Edward, I'm--" His eyes flashed with an indescribable expression. "Please don't apologize. You of all people have done nothing wrong." I looked at our hands and entwined my fingers loosely with his. I glanced up to gauge his expression. His eyes sparkled and he moved his other hand to trace my free one. His fingers only grazing my own and then slowly made their way up my arm leaving a trail of goosebumps wherever he touched. I tore my gaze away from his hand and to his face. I could feel him making his way to my neck and was now cupping my cheek. I closed my eyes and leaned into it. "Bella, I know I shouldn't ask, but I can't help but hope--" I put my hand over his mouth, silencing him.

"Edward, I want nothing more than to start over. I want to say for us to forget any of this ever happened, but I can't. . .it's just not something that I can forget. But that doesn't have to stop us from moving forward." I stopped and searched his eyes waiting for his response almost wary of what I might see. I didn't know what to expect. Was he hoping to be just friends or. . .something more? But the way he touched me...it had to be something more, didn't it? His eyes held no decipherable information and I knew I had to wait for him to speak. He opened and closed his mouth a few times seeming unsure of how to respond. Then he pulled his hands away from me and took a step back. My cheek was cold without his touch and I felt my mouth open in surprise. I was about to protest but thought better of it. I looked at his face again and saw that he had on my grin. What did that mean? His features and his actions did not match up. This was so frustrating!

Then he finally spoke. "Let's start from the very beginning." He held out his hand. "Hello, I'm Edward." I couldn't help but smile. I took his hand. "Hi, I'm Bella." He brought my hand to his lips and kissed it. "It's very nice to meet you." As my smile grew wider so did the intensity of my blush. Then he continued on, "Well you see I know this guy--and his name is Edward, too--and he knows this girl. She's very special to him you see and he made a horrible mistake. But the real problem is that he's loves her, but never got a chance to tell her." My breath caught as his eyes smoldered into mine. He then took a step forward and put his hand under my chin. Then slowly the space between us disappeared.

* * *

**MPOV**

I took out my phone and looked at it. It's been a half hour since she went to go get a drink. Where did she go? Almost everyone was out of their seats since it was a break and still there was no sign of her. She must be lost because why wouldn't she want to get back to me? I mean after I gave her my signature kiss I was surprised that she didn't want to forget the concert all together.

I got up out of my seat and decided that I was going to go backstage. Maybe I could get to meet BELLA. She was so hot! And after she sees me I'll have a hot, celebrity girlfriend. Oh yeah. Screw Lauren and even Bella because she was so much hotter. Oh course I already have screwed Lauren. I smirked. She was such a slut, but so hot in bed. Maybe if things go good tonight I'll see how good Bella is, too.

I got to the backstage door and flashed the guard my pass. He waved me through and I was soon surrounded by a bunch of people. They were moving around with water bottles and had ear pieces on. It'd be cool to be an assistant person because you might get to meet the stars, but then again the work itself just wasn't for me. Lucky for me, I could get backstage passes to any concert I wanted with just a swipe of my father's credit card. I made my way through people looking around. I caught a glimpse of Jasper Hale, Emmett Cullen, Alice Brandon, and Rosalie Hale sitting together and chatting in a big dressing room, but Edward Cullen and BELLA weren't there. That's weird. I walked around a corner and found a more secluded hallway. A thump came from one of the rooms. My eyebrows scrunched together. I walked towards it slowly and quietly opened the door a little. My eyebrows went up as I saw Edward Cullen and some brunette girl making out. My phone was out of my pocket in a second and I took pictures as fast as I could. I backed out of the room as slowly as possible, but my foot caught oh the door frame and tripped making a loud noise. I could tell that they broke apart, but didn't get a chance to see their faces because I scrambled up and out of there as fast possible.

I got to my car as fast as possible and as I threw my car in reverse I remembered Bella. Good thing I didn't pick her up after all. But I won't be getting any tonight, maybe I'll call Lauren later. . .The thought flew by me as I got an idea. I took the closest exit and headed to PEOPLE magazine. I only know about the stupid thing because Lauren is always reading and talking about it. I parked my car and went through the front doors. I went up to the receptionist. "Do you have an appointment?"

"No, but I have something that will make you happy if you let me up," I gave her a smile and took a hundred out of my pocket and handed it to her. Her eyes widened as if she were about to protest, but took the bill and told me the floor to go to. I got into the elevator and when I found the right office I knocked. "Come in," called a woman's voice. I opened the door and found a middle aged woman sitting behind a glass desk in a large office. "And who might you be?" she asked.

"My name's Mike Newton and I have something that you will be begging for." I grinned and threw my phone across her desk.

* * *

**And there you have it! One extremely long chapter! 11,730 words! So how did you like it? Next chapter is going to have extreme drama, especially with one of our old friends coming back. *smiles evilly* And Mike is such an ass isn't he? Of course that's my doing, but who else to further the plot along? It was just too tempting. What's going to happen with the pictures? And what about when Tanya figures out the latest gossip? You'll just have to wait and see ;) And I was wondering if you guys wanted me to start the next chapter where I left off with Bella and Edward? My guess would be yes, but I'll leave it up to you to decide. On to the sneak peek!**

**

* * *

  
**

**SNEAK PEEK:**

**_Mike walked over to me, Alice, and Rosalie with his arm around Lauren's shoulder. "See what you missed out on, Swan?" she smirked at me as if I should be insanely jealous. _**

**_"Not really," I said. "And besides I thought you said that you were going out with Edward Cullen? What happened to that?" And score one for me. The three of us smiled sweetly at her. She scowled and walked away dragging Mike with her. Her wannabes followed as well._**

**_ "When will she get the hint that we don't like her?" Alice asked._**

**_"Soon, hopefully." Rose rested her chin in her hand._**

**_"Bella?" The rough voice sounded too familiar. I turned around in surprise, not all believing what I was seeing. "Jake?" I asked incredulously. "What are doing here?"_**

**_"You think I'd miss my best friend's birthday?" he asked and came over and hugged me, holding on a little too long. "I can't wait to meet your aunt and uncle, I didn't even know you had one!"_**

**_I hope he didn't notice my blank face as I stared at him not knowing what to say. He was my oldest best friend so I had to tell him didn't I? "Uh, yeah, Jake about that..."_**

**_

* * *

_Don't forget to review guys! Oh and I forgot to mention. The first song was Come Back to Me by Plain White T's, second was Untouched by The Veronicas, three was Under Control by Parachute, and four was Here We Go Again by Demi Lovato. School is starting tomorrow and lucky for me I dont get back from vacation until Tuesday. But then new school and it being my first public school should be fun... :) Sophmore year here I come!  
**


	21. Chapter 20 Surprise Visit

**Sorry guys. I'd give an excuse, but there isn't one...I feel so bad, but thank you to those who stayed loyal and are still keeping up with my story. :) BTDubs 108 reviews on last chapter alone! Thank you guys, you have no idea how much it means to me.**

**So I decided to just upload this update because I've had half of it for months, but I have just been so busy and unable to finish it! But I do now know a little bit more about slutty public school girls having to deal with them firsthand. Who thought I'd be the only pure one of my group? lol Anyway, on with the story!  
**

* * *

_Previously..._

_"My name's Mike Newton and I have something that you will be begging for." I grinned and threw my phone across her desk._

_My breath caught as his eyes smoldered into mine. He then took a step forward and put his hand under my chin. Then slowly the space between us disappeared.  
_

Chapter 20

Surprise Visit

When his lips touched mine I knew. What I knew I wasn't even sure but I had the knowledge that he was mine and I was his. Did that mean that Tanya would go away? No of course not, but I took comfort in the fact that he wasn't hers. Even if she thought differently. No one could deny that Edward and I had a connection-a bond. And as his lips moved with mine I felt whole and at peace because the way our lips molded together perfectly was just impeccable design. He had filled a part of me that I hadn't known was empty.

I shivered as one of his hands released my fingers and travelled up my back reaching the nape of my neck. His touch tickled my skin and caused my hairs to stand on end. Then slowly the weight on my head dissipated and I broke contact with his mouth in confusion. I looked at him and followed his gaze downward as he dropped my blonde wig on the floor. I turned my gaze to his eyes questioningly. My mouth never moved and yet he understood.

"You know," he said, "I really can't stand blondes."

His face swooped toward mine again. I smiled into the kiss.

Maybe a couple minutes had passed when there was a loud bang. We broke apart instinctively and turned to find the culprit. The only part we did see was a retreating foot from around the doorway. We both ran to the doorway and saw the backside of a running figure with...a phone in hand? _Please no._ When was this drama going to end?

"Shit!" Edward swore loudly to himself more than anyone. Then more gently he turned to me and added, "Don't worry, everything is going to be okay."

I looked deep into his eyes wanting to believe him, but his words couldn't overcome the nagging worry in me. And from the shape of his features I could tell that he didn't trust his own words either.

We walked out hand in hand; choosing to—at the present moment anyway—forget that photo scandal to come, and focusing on the much more imminent battle: Rose. I could feel my hand sweating slightly in Edward's; therefore, becoming a little more self-conscious and continuing the cycle. I already knew how she was going to react and if she asked me why, then I don't know what I'd say. I had a feeling that "I love him" and "I can't live without him" wouldn't fly with her. _Deep breaths, Bella. _

We entered the faintly illuminated hallway from the slightly ajar door leading into the common area. Over the bass of the music, Rose's tinkling laugh and Alice's trill could be heard. I don't think that sound will come from Rose for a while….genuinely at least.

My eyes never left Rosalie's face, as we entered the room, hands still clasped with Edward's; I was almost afraid to look, but also to look away. Nobody heard us enter the room and I didn't want to stall any longer.

"Hey, guys," I said a little nervously despite my desperate attempt to keep cool. Edward stayed quiet; I had a feeling he wanted to blend into the wall. Too bad for him the wall wasn't good looking enough.

My eyes met with Rosalie's as the room turned out way, but that contact broke when her narrowing gaze zeroed in on our clasped hands.

"Bella," she said smiling—more like grimacing, "what's he doing here?" It was easy to tell she was refraining from screaming because of the way her voice was strained. "Please don't tell me you forgave him because then I just might have to slap you."

"Rose—," I began but she cut me off.

"No, don't 'Rose' me, Bella," her voice was rising. "Did you forget what he did? He cheated on you! And if it couldn't get worse he did it with that _skank_! He completely played you!" She was positively fuming now; her angrily contorted face marred her beauty somewhat.

"I'm right here, Rosalie," Edward said quietly—it was barely above a whisper—his head looking down before finally looking her straight in the eye. His palms were sweating profusely; he wasn't just nervous, he was terrified. "You don't even know the situation," he said, shaking his head sadly. His expression broke my heart and made me want to put my arms around him to comfort him.

Her voice dripped with a venomous sarcasm, "Then please enlighten us, Edward. What was the 'situation'?" She made air quotes with her fingers before knotting her arms across her body again.

His face fell further and twisted into a mask of a man plagued by a gargantuan internal struggle. "I…" he gulped and looked away nervously. He licked his lips, stalling, and attempted once more, "I-I…."

"Out with it already, Edward!" Rose barked impatiently.

I couldn't help but feel impatient myself as I waited for his answer. Despite my forgiving him, I still wanted to know why he would want to cheat on me. He said he loved me…well he hadn't said it yet then, but….those feelings don't just come out of nowhere. He had to have loved me before, right? But if you loved someone….why would you cheat on them? Especially with the person you both despise. My temples throbbed with confusion and anticipation for his answer.

"Well?" she demanded.

"I…" he swallowed before continuing, "I can't tell you." His face looked extremely grieved.

"Knew it," she smirked and, walking out, brushed by him roughly. At the entrance to the doorway she turned around, "Now I'm going to find your other little girlfriend—aka _skank_—and punch her in the face." She smiled sarcastically and then looked at me. "And, Bella, I'm not done talking to you yet."

_Of course not. _Rose turned to leave and ended up facing Tanya. "Guess, I didn't have to look too far," she muttered. Then she said more loudly with false enthusiasm, "Tanya, what brings you down here?" Her teeth were clenched and I could tell that it was taking extreme effort to refrain from punching Tanya right there and then; there were too many witnesses; the backstage crew members were all watching silently.

Tanya smiled a sickeningly sweet smile, "Well you see, I was like enjoying the paparazzi fawning over me when I like got a text saying that my like _boyfriend _was holding hands with some like whore! So I like decided to come over and give them like _both_ a piece of my mind." Her face went from sugar-coated sarcasm to pure anger by the end of her little speech. "Hello, _boyfriend,_" she said looking directly at Edward in an accusing tone.

I still held Edward's hand throughout this time and I knew exactly—when her eyes narrowed—that she saw that our hands were indeed clasped. The look she gave me was of pure loathing. "I thought I had like gotten rid of you!" she huffed.

I felt my eyebrows knit together; what did she mean?

"I like told you what would happen if you told her," she continued, "and now you're like done in this town." Her voice dripped with venom.

I turned to Edward, "What is she talking about?" He opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by Tanya.

"Oh, don't act all like innocent with me. I like _know _he told you so you can like cut the act," she said smugly. "I _know _he told you about me threatening to ruin his band if he didn't like cooperate with my ingenious plan."

Despite the current predicament, the fact that she knew the word "ingenious"-and used it correctly-took me by surprise. _Who knew?_

"I wrote that little note to you, knowing that if "he" made you wait long enough you would come to his dressing room where you would find me and him together." That little smug smile was still plastered on her face.

He didn't cheat on me. Not really anyway. But her..."How dare you," I said in a low, but threatening tone. "Do you have any idea what I've been through this past week!" My teeth were clenched in an effort to maintain control over my arms...and feet.

"You?" she asked incredulously. "What about like me? You stole my boyfriend!"

Something in me snapped and suddenly I was fearless. "Oh no, honey! I didn't steal anybody, he came running! He's only technically with you because you're a manipulative little bitch! And go ahead, make another threat and blackmail us some more, but guess what? Anybody in this city would be more than ecstatic to have us!"

Her face was pinched in anger and her eyes looked ready to kill. And it wasn't until a minute had passed-with her glare still on me-that goosebumps rose on the back of my neck almost warningly. It almost seemed to say, _What have you done?_

It worried me, her intense gaze, and even more so when she paired it with a slight but cruel, smug curl of her lips. "Trust me, _honey,_" she said the word scathingly, "I won't be doing that anymore. It never seems to work." She looked pointedly at Edward before continuing, "Fine, it's over. I get it. But don't expect this to be the last time you see me." She panned the room once with a sneer on her face before snubbing Rose and I out of the way on her way out.

Her voice rang out to the backstage crew that quickly started doing something to cover up the fact that they were eavesdropping, "If I even like hear a drop of what just like happened, you won't like the consequences. I will ruin you." I could just imagine her intensely staring them all down before stalking out. And I knew that they would listen because they saw the same thing in her face and expression as I had; she wasn't joking and her tone let on that she wasn't just screwing around; she meant business. I think what scared me the most was that I _knew _she wasn't as stupid as she let on and she had learned from her last failure; she was set and intent on taking this to the next level and she didn't plan failing this time around.

.:. - .:. - .:.

The paparazzi were belligerent as we tried to leave (from our secret back entrance might I add-wonder who told them?) and were unrelenting in their questions:

"Is it true about you and Tanya, Edward?"

"You don't seem like that kind of guy, Edward. Care to comment?"

They even directed some questions at me:

"Are you worried now, Bella, that Edward will do the same to you as he did to Tanya?"

"Do you trust him not to hurt you?"

We did our best to ignore the swirl of questions and comments as we had to assertively make our way through the throng of scammers. The flashes of their cameras were so contiguous that it seemed like one unbelievably long take. It was awful pushing our way through to the limo in a constant bright hue of lights; I didn't want to imagine what awaited us when we reached our mansions. Would the gates be enough to keep them out? A few might trickle in, but even that was better than what we were experiencing right now.

When we finally reached the confines of the limo and the safety that both the hull and darkness brought with it, Jasper pulled out his cellphone:

"Carlisle?" Mumbling was all to be heard on the other end. "Can you get security to the gates ASAP?" A faint "why" sounded from the receiver. "Because we are being harassed by paparazzi and I'd prefer sleeping tonight without fearing waking up with one in my room. And I feel like some are going to be there before we are." Silence could only be heard, but I could imagine Carlisle's soft reasoning on the other end. "I don't know. They just ambushed us at our secret back entrance. _Our secret back entrance, Carlisle! _Something is wrong and I'm almost afraid to find out what it is. I have a bad feeling that it has to do with Tanya." I couldn't decipher the words being said, but I could hear the stern tone in his voice. "I can't talk right now-I'll tell you when we get there. Okay...okay...see you then-and oh!-don't forget the security!"

Earlier, (after we'd reached the haven that was within gates and walls [keeping out the paparazzi thank God] we were now able to just relax in our bedrooms [I was actually in Edward's]) Carlisle had approached us all wanting to know why the house was mobbed-even more so than usual-with paparazzi. We had stood around in the living room and explained what happened (too nervous to sit), leaving out a few minor points like how someone took pictures of Edward and I making out in an empty dressing room, and he had nodded his head, listening carefully.

"Well I'm not exactly sure what else she could do, but I wouldn't take her threat lightly. There's something about her that has always made me a bit wary. Just try to keep your images clean so that if she takes any of this to the press we can try to play it off," he had said practically.

Edward then had cleared his throat. "Well..ummm..actually," he licked his lips and ran his hand through his hair, "you see..."

"My God, Edward!" exclaimed Rose. "When did you become so inarticulate? Speak already for God's sake!" She had rolled her eyes and sat down on a white chaise, crossing her arms.

"Stop being so impatient, Rose," I had snapped. She had looked taken aback, her eyes widened and her eyebrows shot up, "Huh.." She then continued to mumble something that sounded like, "Never knew you had in you..."

"Carlisle," I continued, "What Edward is trying to say is that someone took our picture earlier tonight...kissing. And I didn't have my wig on..." I added quietly to myself. "So anyway, I think the whole denying the affair thing isn't going to work."

It was now Carlisle's turn to run his hand through his hair. "Well, then...I don't really know what to tell you. We'll just have to wait until either this mess blows over or another scandal comes about that masks this one." We all nodded and then he bade us goodnight, heading upstairs.

"So what do we do now?" Jasper wondered aloud.

"I don't know," said Edward. "Maybe we should just try to wait until this blows over like Carlisle said." We all looked at him and I couldn't help but feel slightly happy and relieved in that moment as I continued to look at everyone else's faces; this past week there had been nothing but hostility towards Edward, but now that was gone. There wasn't any passive-aggressive energy percolating the room, not even from Rose. I knew her well and I knew that she wasn't upset at Edward anymore, but rather at herself; she absolutely _hated _being wrong. So it's not a surprise that she's not handling it well.

Emmett yawned and said, "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm beat. 'Night. Come on, babe." He held out his hand for her and just as their fingers intertwined, I said:

"I think you still have something to say to Edward, Rosalie."

She turned around looking incredulous, "What!"

"Don't play dumb, Rose, you know what we're talking about," chimed in Alice.

Rose looked between us and huffed, "Fine." She turned to face him. "Edward, I'm..." she licked her lips stalling and looked pointedly away towards the ceiling. This scene seems familiar doesn't it? "I'm..s-" her lips held the shape of one about to say a word starting with 's' and choking on the word. "S-" her lips froze again.

"Since when did you become so inarticulate, Rose?" he mocked. I hit him on his shoulder, "She's really trying," I whispered to him furiously. Her eyes narrowed at him and he mumbled a "sorry."

"I'm..." she swallowed before continuing. "S-_sorry_, Edward." It sounded so forced, but then again Rosalie Hale doesn't _do _apologies because she's _always _right. I mentally scoffed, _Yeah right_.

Edward was unable to keep his mirth quashed and smiled smugly at her. "I forgive you," he said genuinely.

"Bella?" His voice pulled me from my reverie of tonight's events. I blinked a few times and turned to look at him. "Yes?"

"Nothing. I was just trying to get your attention; you looked a bit dazed," he said. We were both on our sides, facing one another on his golden clothed bed. He slowly brushed a few hairs from my face, the places his fingertips grazed begging for another touch. He looked me directly in the eye, "I love you, Bella," he whispered.

I smiled as his hand came to rest on my cheek, "I love you, too." He leaned in and kissed me, his lips moving gently with mine. It was completely unlike the passionate and needy kiss from earlier at the concert; that kiss had started sweet, but then the need for his lips on mine was insatiable and it became heated. It was almost as if we were making up for the time lost the past week. It wasn't as if I minded, it's just that this kiss truly conveyed how much he loved me. He was so delicate as he held my face; almost acting as if he held on too tight I would break and be gone forever. His other hand, however, clutching at my waist feverishly, seemed afraid to let go, fearing my disappearance as well.

.:. - .:. - .:.

School the next Monday was pretty uneventful, so far at least. It was just after the lunch bell rang when I saw Lauren, Adrianna, and what's-her-face walk our way. _Oh, geez. Here we go,_ I thought.

We sat at a different table today that was more secluded and outdoors, hidden in the shade of a young birch tree. It was really quite pretty, but then-_of course_-Lauren and her hags had to ruin it! And now here comes Mike; the icing on the cake.

Mike walked over to me, Alice, and Rosalie with his arm around Lauren's shoulder. "See what you missed out on, Swan?" she smirked at me as if I should be insanely jealous.

"Not really," I said. "And besides I thought you said that you were going out with Edward Cullen? What happened to that?" And score one for me. The three of us smiled sweetly at her. She scowled and walked away dragging Mike with her. Her wannabes followed as well.

"When will she get the hint that we don't like her?" Alice asked.

"Soon, hopefully." Rose rested her chin in her hand.

"Bella?" The rough voice sounded too familiar. I turned around in surprise, not at all believing what I was seeing. "Jake?" I asked incredulously. "What are doing here?"

"You think I'd miss my best friend's birthday?" he asked and came over and hugged me, holding on a little too long. "I can't wait to meet your aunt and uncle, I didn't even know you had one!"

I hope he didn't notice my blank face as I stared at him not knowing what to say. He was my oldest best friend so I had to tell him didn't I? "Uh, yeah, Jake about that..." I turned to Alice and Rose for some assistance, but they didn't seem to know what to say either. "It's..um..really great to see you! But-uh-we need to talk..." I trailed off.

His eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "Um...okay?" he sounded unsure and slightly confused. He made a motion to sit down at our little stone table, "No, not here; someone could overhear." I looked around nervously for any sign of human life. Rose and Alice were exchanging looks saying something along the lines of, _Oh, dear God! What are we going to say?_

He began to look slightly concerned, "Bells...what's wrong?"

I went to his ear and whispered to him-somewhat reluctantly, "I..don't have an..aunt or...uncle..." He pulled away to look me in the face with a puzzled expression. "I-uh...sort of live with the Cullens?" It came out as a question.

"You live with the Cullens? That boy band!" he exclaimed. I whacked him on the shoulder, "Shut up! Someone might hear you!" I said furiously in a muted tone; my teeth were slightly clenched. I looked around once again, checking for eavesdroppers, but thankfully there were none.

"Alice? Rose? Shall we head back to the house? Because I'd rather disclose this information in a more _ideal _setting." I grabbed them both by the arms and was about to step forward toward my car when Jake spoke again (I dropped their arms):

"Alice and Rose? So does that mean that you're-" he never got the chance to finish that sentence because Rose got in his face, giving him a death glare.

"Oh, trust me, _Jake,_you do not want to finish that sentence because I _will_ cut your tongue off." What made the threat even more disturbing was that she said it in an incredibly even tone.

"Whoa! Cool it, Blondie!" he said backing away from Rosalie. "I know when to keep quiet."

She got in his face again, "Then prove it." She smiled sweetly at him before turning away. "So, shall we go now?" her voice held a bit more pep in that line. Jake looked a bit worried about getting into an enclosed space with Rose.

Jake still had on a wary expression as I turned back, "I'll tell you everything when we get there, okay?" He nodded his head before sneaking a glimpse at Rosalie, who in turn flashed him a sweet, but frightening smile. I turned the ignition slowly, wanting to stall for as long as possible because I was extremely apprehensive about spilling my secret. Even if it was to Jake. _Here goes nothing._

_

* * *

_**EPOV**

I threw myself on my couch feeling extremely satisfied with my day. Bella and I had fallen asleep-for lack of a better word-cuddling last night; I had the immense pleasure of waking up to her beautiful face...before I went back to sleep, of course. 6:00 a.m. is much too early for me. But seeing her this morning was just another-and most welcomed-reminder that everything that happened this weekend was real and not a dream.

I flipped on the TV to be greeted by the horrible sight of Tanya. Her face was bruised on the left side and she had mascara running down her cheeks. Her mouth was moving, but no sound accompanied the action as she brought a tissue to her eyes. I quickly turned up the volume.

"...hurts so much. I don't know why he would do this to me." She broke down into more sobs, bringing the tissue to her face.

The frame switched to Guilliana, "Is Edward Cullen the new Chris Brown?"

"Oh, dear God, NO!" I shouted at the screen.

* * *

**_Sneak Peek:_**

**_Jacob and I were both in an intense and locked gaze. His face was horrified. "I'm taking you home, Bella," the words left his mouth adamantly, as if leaving no room for arguing. I was going to _****make ****_room. _**

**_"Excuse me! Who the hell do you think you are? You can't tell me what to do!" I was absolutely shocked by his behaviour._**

**_He looked intensely at me, almost willing me to be understanding. But I wouldn't and I didn't want to. "If you think that I'm going to let you stay here with _him_-" I cut him off:_**

**_"Yes, that is exactly what I think!" I was livid._**

**_"What would your father think, Bella?" I felt my eyes widen in shock that he had gone that far; they stung, but I'll be damned if I let him see me cry._**

_

* * *

_

**I hope it alerted you when I updated the chapter, but IDK. Thanks for not giving up on me guys!**

**Okay just to let you guys know beforehand there isn't going to be a love triangle in this story between Bella, Jacob, and Edward. A lot of people have asked me if they would be a triangle and begged me not to do it; it wasn't planned anyway. Oh, and also the main conflict of the story is Tanya, so don't let this twist defer you from reading on. At this point, Lauren and her cronies are just nuisances. lol**

**xoxo,**

**topazgirl14**

**~Reviews make me smile***


	22. Chapter 21 Inception

**Sorry guys. I went on vacation for two weeks in Mexico and then I caught a bacterial infection down there from something I ate so I have been slightly incapacitated. But I'm better and I'm back! On to the story!

* * *

**

_Previously..._

_I flipped on the TV to be greeted by the horrible sight of Tanya. Her face was bruised on the left side and she had mascara running down her cheeks. Her mouth was moving, but no sound accompanied the action as she brought a tissue to her eyes. I quickly turned up the volume._

_"...hurts so much. I don't know why he would do this to me." She broke down into more sobs, bringing the tissue to her face._

_The frame switched to Guilliana, "Is Edward Cullen the new Chris Brown?"_

_"Oh, dear God, NO!" I shouted at the screen.

* * *

_

Chapter 21

Inception

-**EPOV**-

When she said "ruin" the band, I had no idea that she would go this far. Blackmailing is one thing, but telling the world that I'm an abusive boyfriend is another. Can she really not deal with the fact that I don't want to be with her without going to the ultimate extreme? Apparently not.

I continued staring at the television screen horrified as they brought up my picture and placed it parallel to Chris Brown's:

_What is happening to young Hollywood? _came Guilliana's voice. _Edward Cullen, teen heartthrob of the Cullen Boys, is alleged to have hit his now ex-girlfriend, Tanya Denali, after a messy break-up in which _he_ was caught cheating with up and coming music star, Bella. The two have been performing concerts together and the question is now, will they continue seeing each other after these disastrous allegations? And what is to happen to their band since their producer will not only want to avoid bad press, but is also the father of the alleged victim? Find out next time on E! News, I'm Guilliana._

As she stopped talking I turned the TV off, putting my head in my hands, and then heard thunderous footsteps from above. I turned to find Emmett jumping steps to get to me.

"Edward, have you seen the news yet?" he was panting from running from his third story bedroom.

I sighed and looked up from my hands. I felt tired and drained as I answered, "Yeah, I have and I just can't believe that she would go this far."

"She's a psychotic bitch, what do you expect?" he said. "No offense, or anything," he added quickly.

I chuckled mirthlessly. "None taken, _at all, _because I completely agree. But how did I get myself in this mess? I'm honestly trying to figure out why I ever went out with her in the first place. I mean, obviously, I was experiencing some mental malfunction, but…" I sighed loudly.

Emmett put his hand on my shoulder, "Don't worry, we'll get through this, man."

Just then a sharp rap on the door caught our attention. Whoever opened the door must have been pushed aside because a group of police officers were coming into the room:

"LAPD! Stay where you are!"

The group of 6-7 officers encompassed Emmett and I. One of them stepped forward holding a piece of paper in his hand:

"Edward Cullen, you are under arrest for the battering and harassment of Tanya Denali."

He walked over to me, grabbing my raised hands and shoving them roughly behind my back, making me fall harshly to my knees. I grimaced. "You have the right to remain to silent, but anything you say can and will be used against you."

Emmett stood there, frozen in shock. We stared at each other. He cleared his throat, "Don't worry, lil' bro. We'll get you out of this." His look of worry, though never dissipated.

"She's gone too far, Emmett." I didn't say anything more, afraid of the way they could twist my words into my death sentence.

"I know," was all he said as he watched me being forcefully removed from our house.

- **BPOV -  
**

I parked the car in the usual secluded spot before heading toward the stalled limo ten feet away. Jacob followed the three of us without question. It wasn't until the door was closed that Jacob said something:

"So, explain."

I looked at Alice and Rose, who immediately took off their wigs and shook out their hair. "As you've already figured out, this is Rosalie Hale and this is Alice Brandon." Alice gave a curt wave and Rose just raised her eyebrows in recognition. "Any obviously, they are not my cousins; I don't have an aunt or uncle. And I'm living with them because after the...accident," I swallowed hard, "they felt bad and took me in. And that's it." Talking caught my attention and I looked over to see Rose had turned on the TV. It was on E! News and I saw the pictures that were undoubtedly taken of us on Saturday night. Then another picture came up of me in my blonde wig.

"That girl looks just like you, Bells."

I turned to look at him, open mouthed, unable to say what needed to be said. I swallowed, "That's because it is...And I'm dating Edward Cullen." I said the last part in a rush.

He choked, "You're what!"

I looked out the window quickly and saw the mansion. "Oh, look! We're here!" And that's when I saw them, the police cars. My face fell into a mask of shock and worry. "Alice, Rose," I said monotonously. They both glanced back and when they turned to look back at me, their faces mirrored my own. I could feel my forehead scrunch in worry, "What do you think happened?"

"I don't know," said Rose, "but it can't be good."

Jacob sat there staring wide-eyed at the scene before him. I moved past his still form as soon as the car came to a stop. I ran out toward the thrown open front doors. Then a police officer stepped out of the house followed by a scared and vulnerable looking Edward Cullen, with both hands behind his back in handcuffs. "Edward!" I stared at him in horror as he looked at me, with a look that I never wanted to see again.

"I love you, Bella."

Usually, under normal circumstances, my reaction and reply would be instantaneous, but I could only utter one word breathlessly, "Why?"

They put him into one of the cars and right before they closed the door on him he said, "Tanya."

Upon hearing her name, my hands clenched involuntarily. Fear wasn't the only thing that took control of my body at this instant; anger was quickly gaining control. I turned away from the retreating cruisers as I felt a hand close around my forearm. "What?" I snapped.

Alice looked taken aback, blinking a few times, "What's happening?"

I felt a sliver of guilt make its way into my conscience, but my anger couldn't be controlled, "Tanya." I spat her name like it was a bad taste in my mouth, which at this point, it was. I stormed through the still open front entrance to find the first person in sight to figure out what had happened. I found Emmett sitting on the couch in the living room with his head in his hands. I looked back to see who had followed me in and saw all of them walking quickly to where I was; only Jacob seemed to be taking timid and silent steps. Rose past me first and grabbed Emmett's hands. "Baby, what happened?" she almost pleaded with him. Despite her earlier dispute with Edward she still cared about him, and wanted him to be safe. He didn't respond and only looked up at her when Rose forced him to meet her eyes. He closed his eyes and sighed before grabbing the remote and the TV turned on.

The screen was a live news broadcast. "It's all that's on right now," he said quietly.

_I'm Greg Meyers for Channel 5 news, and I'm at the LAPD station awaiting the arrival of Edward Cullen. Sources says he was taken from his Beverly Hills home earlier today and is to be incarcerated at least over night for physically assaulting long time-now ex-girlfriend, Tanya Denali. As rumor has it, the assault occurred Saturday night after one of their concerts at the Staples Center after confronting him about cheating on her with up and coming artist, BELLA. No one knows exactly what happened to make Edward lash out, but a backstage source says that it was originally a big dispute between the entire band, girlfriends, and Tanya, herself. The crime occurred sometime between then and the Cullen Boys leaving the premises...And they've arrived!_

The camera turned to a police cruiser that stopped in front of the station. The officer in the passenger seat got out and opened up the door. He grabbed Edward and pulled him out of the car as the other policeman came around to hold onto his opposite elbow and led him toward the building.

_What do you have to say for yourself, Edward? _Greg Meyers waited eagerly for a response.

_I'm innocent. _After that curt comment Greg turned back to the camera.

_Well you saw it here first folks, I'm Greg Meyers for Channel 5 news. _He ended the statement with an attempted signature smile before commercials took his place.

"Oh my, God, Edward," I said. I ran my hand through my hair, the strands that my fingers clenched were taut around my scalp. "This can't be happening. It just can't! I-" I couldn't even finish my sentence. I was just overwhelmed with shock. It was mixing with my anger and fear and turning my entire person into a muddle of emotions that I couldn't even begin to decipher. I just wasn't prepared for this; there was no way that I could be.

Alice spoke next, "What are we going to do? What can we do?" I worried me how scared she was because Alice was always the one with answers. She _always _seemed to know what was next or how things were going to turn out. And if she felt that hope was out of reach, then what was I supposed to think?

"I don't know," said Emmett.

Rose still had her hands cupping his face when she turned to look at Ali and I. She stood up from her crouched position, simultaneously sliding her hand into Emmett's. "I'll tell you what we have to do," she said fiercely. "We have to call Carlisle and tell him the situation-"

"I already did," said Jasper.

We all turned to find him at the foot of the stairs, making his way over to us.

"Care to elaborate?" Rose asked smiling sarcastically at her brother.

"I was already going to, but anyway...I talked to Carlisle and he's on the phone with the best lawyer in the country right now, Ashley Hickory. She just finished a case in Atlanta-a won case by the way-and she's flying out tomorrow morning. But until then Carlisle wants us to keep a low profile because if you guys haven't already noticed our house is completely swarmed with paparazzi. That means that we can't leave the house and no school for you guys."

"Then what the hell am I supposed to do!"

We all looked at Jacob, forgetting his presence. Jasper and Emmett knit their eyebrows together.

"Who's he?" asked Emmett.

Jake raised his eyebrows at me, silently asking me to tell them. "That's Jacob," I said. "He's one of my oldest friends and he came to visit me for my birthday."

"Oh, okay, but uh...you couldn't have picked a crappier time to visit, dude," said Em.

"Well, I'm sorry if on the plane down here, I didn't get the memo that best friend's abusive boyfriend was getting arrested, or was fucking Edward Cullen!" he said scathingly.

"He's _NOT _abusive!" I yelled.

"Well that's not what everyone else is saying or even what _she's _saying," Jacob said disbelievingly referring to Tanya.

"Well in case you haven't noticed, _Jake_," said Rose, "Tanya is a psychotic _bitch _out for attention."

"Alright, _Blondie_," he said the crude nickname disdainfully, "But why would she go as far as to tarnish his reputation, not to mention his _career_, for attention?"

"Because she's psychotic!" cried Rose. "Or were you not listening?"

He snorted before turning to challenge Rosalie's cold gaze. I opened my mouth in disbelief, "Jake, can I talk to you in private?"

"Why not?" he said through clenched teeth, without breaking the stare. But he was unwilling to look away first and admit defeat.

"Jake!"

He looked at me in annoyance while Rose put her hand on her hip and smirked in triumph.

"Now, please?" I asked him.

He followed me into another room and I closed the door. I turned on him instantly:

"What the _hell _were you thinking? Or did you just forget that that's his _brother _and practical _family _your talking too? Or even _me, _his _girlfriend_!" I screamed. Even though the door was closed I had a feeling that everyone else could hear exactly what I was saying.

"I wasn't accusing him...well I don't know-maybe I am," he said after I gave him a pointed look. "But I don't trust him."

I looked at him incredulously, "You don't even know him."

"Maybe that's part of the problem, Bella. I _don't_ know him and I can't accurately say whether or not he's guilty or innocent, but what I _do _know is that I don't trust him. But let me ask you something, Bella. How did she get so beat up? Those bruises didn't come from nowhere."

"I don't know," I said tightly. "Maybe she was just so upset that Edward didn't want to be with her anymore that she fell down the stairs or something, okay?"

"Fair enough, but let me ask you one more thing. In between the aftermath of the fight and you guys leaving did Edward leave your side once, at all? Because if he did, then you have to ask yourself, what if he actually did it?"

I flinched and I know he saw it. But I... "He didn't." I looked at him fiercely. "He's a good person and he wouldn't do that...to _anyone_. And I don't care what anyone says, but I'm staying behind him throughout this entire thing."

He grabbed my arm, "No you're not!"

I twisted out of his reach, "Yes I am!"

Jacob and I were both in an intense and locked gaze. His face was horrified. "I'm taking you home, Bella," the words left his mouth adamantly, as if leaving no room for arguing. I was going to _make _room.

"Excuse me! Who the hell do you think you are? You can't tell me what to do!" I was absolutely shocked by his behaviour.

He looked intensely at me, almost willing me to be understanding. But I wouldn't and I didn't want to. "If you think that I'm going to let you stay here with _him_-" I cut him off:

"Yes, that is exactly what I think!" I was _livid_.

"What would your father think, Bella?" I felt my eyes widen in shock that he had gone that far; they stung, but I'll be damned if I let him see me cry.

"Don't you _dare _bring him into this," I choked out. "Go to hell, Jacob." My voice was quiet and lacked the menace that I couldn't quite generate despite my anger towards him. I sounded weak and fragile.

I walked past him, snubbing his shoulder as I walked out of the room, but it wasn't until I was sure he couldn't see my face that the heat behind eyes blossomed into tears.

Everyone was outside the door and gave me worried looks as I rushed past them, hastily wiping away my tears. I heard him call out behind me:

"Bella wait! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!"

I didn't turn to look at his face because I knew if I did that I would forgive him, but I didn't want to. I was hurt, angry, and confused. And as I ran up the stairs to my room I could only think one thing, _What if he was right?_

- **EPOV **-

I was sitting in my jail cell-alone, thankfully-and had my head resting against the concrete wall. I was grateful I wasn't in those dreadful cuffs anymore. My wrists were raw from chafing and stung, but the cool atmosphere of the cell lessened the sting. Little light entered from the small, barred window above my head and I looked up at the darkening sky. _The color would look wonderful on Bella._ Bella. What must she think of me? I'm sure she'll believe my innocence. But I hate how now she's going to be dragged into this mess. And how can I possibly win this thing as it will obviously go to trial. Her bruises and pointed finger will no doubt be substantial evidence for the judge.

I brought my hands to my temples and massaged them slightly to ease the continuous throbbing. I threw my hands in my lap. This was extremely tedious and boring! I can't even imagine what a whole year in here would be like. It has only been a couple hours. I sighed greatly and closed my eyes, leaning my head back against the wall.

A loud clanging woke me and I startled awake. In front of me was the same officer that accosted me in the car. The entire drive he muttered profanities and derogatory terms in my directions. Some things I couldn't decipher, but his tone was enough to catch the gist of what he was saying. He labeled me as a spoiled superstar who couldn't get enough power.

Not _all _celebrities are pig-headed and arrogant...just a majority that I am not part of. Any of my family and acquaintances can vouch for that.

"Oh I'm sorry, superstar, did I wake you?" he sneered. I fought the urge to roll my eyes and instead just glared at him. "Someone's a bit grouchy. Is it because you got caught? Didn't think she'd squeal, huh?" I couldn't take it anymore; I was so close to violently assaulting an officer. And that would definitely not help with my innocent image; they would just keep adding the charges. I didn't need that, so I stayed quiet and took his taunts as he put those dreaded cuffs back on my wrists and escorted me to make my one phone call. I was afraid to even say, "Please stop talking." He would probably twist it into, "Stop talking or I'm going to _make _you stop talking!"

I considered calling Bella, but Carlisle, unfortunately was the more logical choice to aid my current predicament. Luckily he was already updated on the matter and said that he's going to handle the press and such and has already contacted a lawyer. But it isn't just any lawyer, it's Ashley Hickory-she's the best of the best; she's rarely lost a case. I knew that if I had her then my odds of being proven innocent would improve dramatically. During her trials the largest scandals and cover-ups are discovered. I plan for my trial to be the same kind of case.

As soon as I hung up the phone the same officer replaced my cuffs and took me down, yet another hallway.

The bleak gray room with metal furniture and the, no doubt, two way mirror gave away where I was. "Why am I here?" I asked warily.

"To be questioned of course," he smiled sweetly-creepily. "We have special orders to keep you company Mr. Cullen."

"By who?" I asked afraid of the answer I would get.

"I'm sorry, but I can't disclose that information to you." He wasn't sorry at all. "But I can tell you that you will not receive bail, nor will you have visitors." He cackled. _Cackled_. This guy was sick.

"Why can't I get bail?" I asked astonished. "And why can't I have visitors?"

He grinned maliciously, "Well first of all, we have been asked to keep you here for the duration of your hearing and trial. You're labeled as a flight risk."

"A what!" I yelled. A flight risk? Seriously? This was completely messed up.

"You see, Mr. Cullen, when an incarcerated person-such as yourself-" he began sarcastically, but I cut him off:

"I know what a flight risk is." My tone was the epitome of bitterness. "I'm merely astounded as to why I would be labeled as such."

"You travel very often and have the means to travel often and we think that you just might disappear if we let you go home."

I looked at him incredulously. "_Of course_, I travel often! I'm in a _band_! We _tour_! We were just about to announce another one actually, but now _this_." I looked away, breathing out harshly, slightly sheepish at my outburst. But also slightly proud for telling off this _douche_. I turned back to him, "So why can't I have visitors then?"

He smiled maliciously. "You wanna know the real reason?"

My temper was reaching thin ground with this man. "No, I want to know the _fake _reason."

A looked of annoyance and smugness crossed his face. Pleased, no doubt, that he was making me reach my breaking point, but also annoyed that I voiced it. He slammed his hands down on the metal desk so hard that he made the small lamp on its surface jump slightly. "_I don't like you._"

"Really? I had no idea." My voice held no trace of shock; pure sarcasm.

"It's that smart-ass attitude of yours that's going to be your downfall, you know," he said almost pleasantly while I scowled. _This man has more mood swings than a pregnant woman_,_ I swear_. "But let's get down to business. Why did you assault Miss Denali?" he asked, flashing the lamp face toward my own.

_Talk about unoriginal, _I thought. "First of all, I didn't. And second of all, I'm not saying anything more on the subject unless my lawyer is present. So let's talk about you instead." I took on a friendlier tone than earlier. "How much did Tanya pay you to harass me?"

Now it was his turn to be shocked. Either that he was found out or that I had the audacity to ask such a question, I wasn't quite sure, but I suspected the former. On second thought, it's probably both.

"Questioning's over," he said gruffly, grabbing the scruff of my neck and dragging me out of my oh-so-comfortable metal chair back to my even lovelier cell. Once we got there, he pushed me up roughly against the jail bars, the cold metal digging into my face, as he undid my handcuffs and then pushed me into my cell carelessly. I, luckily, managed to stay upright and retain at least an ounce of my dignity. I probably shouldn't have pissed him off, but I was at the same time, mildly pleased as well. I resumed my previous position beneath the now dark window; raw wristed hands in lap, head against the wall, and eyes closed. It wouldn't be the first time that I fell asleep upright against a hard surface. Of course, then I wasn't wearing a ugly orange jumpsuit.

-**BPOV**-

I was lying on my back upon my bed thinking over Jacob's words. What _would _he think. I put my blind faith into Edward. And if that turned out to be wrong, then what would he think of me? Would he think I was stupid? Naive? Careless? The list went on and on. But Jacob's other words haunted me as well:

_"Fair enough, but let me ask you one more thing. In between the aftermath of the fight and you guys leaving did Edward leave your side once,_ at all_? Because if he did, then you have to ask yourself, what if he actually did it?"_

Bitterly I thought, _I am asking myself that question, Jacob_. I'm freaking out now because of it. "..._did Edward leave your side once,_ at all..."

Those words plagued me the most, because he did. Just once, but now I have to ask myself, _What if it wasn't for the reason I thought it was?_

_

* * *

_

_**Sneak Peak:**_

_**"Bella!" Alice called out. I turned to face her. "What's wrong? Please tell me what's wrong!"**_

_**I looked at her worried eyes and stared back into them with my own pleading gaze. "Just don't, Alice. Please." I hated how weak and fragile I sounded. **_

_**"Bella." She sounded scared for me and I knew that I just had to tell her.**_

_**I looked down, fiddling with a loose thread on the hem of my shirt. "What if he did it, Alice?" I asked quietly.**_

_**

* * *

**_**Ooohhhh! DUN DUN DUN!**

**Back to business. Okay, so even though school is starting up again I'm going to try to do regular updates. Weekly. But between school, my squad, and work, it might not always work, but I'm going to try my best. :) Thanks guys for hanging in there with me! It's much appreciated! Junior year here I come!  
**

**xoxo,**

**topazgirl14**

**P.S. Don't forget to review! They are very appreciated as well!**

**Oh! And if you guys didn't understand the title of the chapter or it's relevance...it's called "inception" because the major idea/conflict in this chapter is the germination of the idea that Edward might actually be guilty. And I'll give you another spoiler for next chapter as well! It's called "Doubt".  
**


End file.
